Destination
by Kiaraa
Summary: Ela é rebelde, sexy e esconde um segredo. Ele é calmo, lindo e sua vida é um livro aberto. Ela veio bagunçar o mundo dele. Ele veio tentar colocá-la nos eixos.
1. Chapter 1

**Minha segunda fic Beward...**

**E estou muito feliz de estar postando, ainda mais que (pega totalmente de surpresa) minha primeira fic de Twilight foi indicada para o Oscar das Fanfics!!**

**Claro que fiquei muito feliz, ainda mais por estar disputando com fics e autoras que li e adoro...**

**Mas bem, quem já leu "Juntos" e gostou, peço que fote por ela nas duas categotias que está concorrendo e quem não leu, convido a ler e se gostar vote também!! ^^**

Melhor One Shot com Lemons – universo alternativo

http:// www. enquetes. / popenquete. asp?id= 909127 (é só tirar os espaços)

Melhor Song Fic – One Shot:

http:// www. enquetes. com. br/popenquete. asp?id= 909130

**Obrigada e espero que gostem da fic!! ^^**

**beijos**

* * *

Alice ia saltitando ao meu lado, enquanto Emmet sorria a qualquer garota que o olhasse, fazendo a tal quase desmaiar.

Nada muito longe do normal.

A nova escola era quase uma cidade serrana. A cidade mais perto era Forks, para onde havíamos nos mudado dessa vez.

Olhei em volta, o campus do colégio realmente era grande. Se duvidasse era maior que a própria Forks. Os prédios clássicos e bonitos, sabia que os mais distantes e diferentes deveriam ser os dormitórios.

---Animado Ed?

---Por que deveria, Alice?

---Estamos em um colégio novo! Novas amizades, nova rotina... É sempre bom.

---A cada ano estamos em um colégio novo, com novas amizades e novas rotinas. E isso não é o que considero bom.

---Deixa ele Alice... Edward é um chato!

---Será que vamos ficar na mesma turma?

Dei de ombros e Alice passou a conversar com Emmet. Por que ela fazia essas perguntas? Somos gêmeos, sempre caiamos na mesma turma! E como Emmet tinha repetido o último ano, muito provavelmente também estaria na nossa turma.

---Ah!

---O que foi? – meu tom exasperado não chamou atenção dela.

---Ih, enlouqueceu de vez... – ouvi Emmet sussurrar.

---Olhem aquilo!

Nossos olhares foram direcionados a um ponto amarelo berrante que vinha em nossa direção. O Porshe amarelo canário passou por nós com um zunido e Alice ia o seguindo com seus olhos brilhando. Percebi que a maioria das pessoas que andavam por ali também seguia o carro.

Também, com aquela cor...

---Agora eu posso morrer!

---Só por que viu um carro amarelo?

---Não era só um carro Edward, era um Porshe! Um Porshe amarelo! Eu venho pedindo um pro papai a anos... Mas ele nunca me dá.

---Talvez por que ache que suas pernas não vão alcançar o freio. – Emmet gargalhou da própria piada, enquanto Alice lhe lançava um olhar estreito.

---Vamos logo. Ainda não chegamos nem a diretoria.

...

---Sim mãe... Não mãe... Tá mãe... Ok... – tirei o fone do ouvido e passei pra Alice – Ela quer falar com você.

Alice começava a relatar cada mínimo detalhe da viagem, do campus, dos horários de aula e do Porshe amarelo.

Maldita hora que tinha visto o carro! Não parava de tagarelar, falando que tinha certeza que seria amiga da menina que estava o dirigindo.

E a gente nem tinha visto se era mulher!

---Você não podia ser um pouquinho mais sociável?

---Não estou aqui para ser sociável... Estou aqui para estudar.

---Um dia você ainda entra em pane! A vida não é só matemática, ok?

---Claro que não... Há biologia, geografia e uma infinidade de outras matérias. – sorri e ela bufou.

---Você vai morrer virgem se continuar assim.

Aí estava um assunto em que eu não gostava de tocar.

---Não sei por que esse meu status a incomoda tanto... – me deitei fechando os olhos.

---Você tem 18 anos!

---Alice, a última vez que tivemos essa conversa você ficou sem falar comigo por quase um mês e meio... Quer ficar mais um tempo sem ouvir minha voz?

---Grosso.

---Realista.

---Brigando de novo?

---Coisas de gêmeos Emmet...

---Me sinto excluído... Vou ter que fingir que tenho um gêmeo para ter com quem conversar?

---Não... Acabei de libertar Alice. Podem conversar a vontade.

Fechei os olhos tentando dormir. Podia sentir os olhos deles em mim.

---Por que ele faz isso?

---Sei lá... Vai ver ele é autista e a gente nunca reparou...

---Não Emmet... Ele apenas não nota nada que não seja o próprio umbigo. Talvez se tivesse nascido de chocadeira estivesse mais feliz.

Logo depois ouvi a porta bater.

...

Emmet abriu a porta e Alice pulou nele com um vestido tão rosa que me perguntei se seria muita grosseria colocar óculos escuro. Então ela olhou pra mim e pareceu assustada.

Olhei para ver se estava vestido, só por precaução.

---Você vai assim?

---Nem sabia que ia em algum lugar...

---Eu vou sair por aquela porta e entrar de novo, fingindo que não ouvi isso.

---Nem se dê ao trabalho.

---Ele está falando sério? – dessa vez se dirigia a Emmet.

---Você já viu o Edward brincar? Eu fui uma criança traumatizada, por que meu único irmão homem não queria brincar comigo.

---Possivelmente você pegou todos os genes "infantis" da família Emmet.

Ele apenas girou os olhos continuando a se arrumar, enquanto Alice sentou do meu lado.

---Nem adianta.

---Mas por que Ed?

---Não estou afim.

---Quem não estaria a fim de ir para a festa de abertura das aulas?

---Eu.

Ela suspirou e fez biquinho. Assumo que sou praticamente servo desse biquinho. Como qualquer pessoa que conheça Alice... Mas dessa vez não.

---Seu biquinho não vai adiantar comigo hoje. – eu sorri e ela bufou.

---Ao menos me leve lá embaixo.

---Pra que? Vai estar com Emmet.

---Emmet e nada numa festa, é a mesma coisa.

---Ei!

---Então?

---Tudo bem, vou ver se a biblioteca ainda esta aberta...

---Biblioteca? – Alice fez um careta. – Sério que você dividiu um útero comigo?

---Também me questiono sobre isso as vezes...

Ela deu língua e eu sorri a abraçando pelos ombros, enquanto Emmet nos chamava dizendo que já estava pronto.

O ar frio da noite bateu em meu rosto cortante. Não entendo como Alice pode continuar normal estando com um tubo de tecido rosa florescente.

---Bem daqui...

---Ah vamos Ed! A festa é no caminho da biblioteca... Não seja tão mau comigo!

Já tinha ido contra aquele biquinho. Duas vezes no mesmo dia seria milagre.

---Você é uma bruxa!

Ela riu e voltamos a andar em direção ao prédio que tinha o salão da escola. Lá estava acontecendo a festa organizada pelo comitê de boas vindas.

Ou seja, um bando de adolescentes sem nada na cabeça bebendo mais do que seria aconselhável, prontos para topar qualquer idiotice.

Eu realmente não me encaixava ali.

Ouvimos o motor de um carro e então, como se não fosse berrante de dia, o Porshe (como Alice gostava de frisar) estacionou atrás de uma BMW preta, o fazendo mais chamativo.

---OMG! Eu sabia que ia conhecê-la hoje!

---Como pode saber se é mulher? – Emmet perguntou tentando olhar pelo vidro preto do carro.

---Eu apenas sei.

O sorriso de Alice aumentou quando a porta de abriu, e eu me vi curioso para saber quem era o, ou a, motorista do carro.

A primeira coisa que vi foram as botas de cano e salto.

Então Alice estava certa, era mulher.

Depois ela saiu e a porta do carro foi fechada. Ela se encostou na porta como se esperasse alguém. Meu olhar subiu das botas. As pernas escondidas por uma calça preta, um top também preto não escondia toda a barriga, deixando a pele branca a mostra. Nem escondia o contorno volumoso dos seios.

Uma gargantilha que pendia o que parecia ser uma pequena pimenta, o pescoço alvo e o rosto. A boca avermelhada, as bochechas no mesmo tom e os olhos chocolates. Algo como chocolate ao leite. Os cabelos meio arruivados estavam um pouco revoltos a deixando ainda mais bonita.

Ela era linda!

---Fechem a boca vocês dois! – Alice disse divertida e então reparei que Emmet também estava em transe, mais seu olhar estava na porta do prédio.

Ele sempre gostou de loiras.

---Bem, eu estou indo conhecer minha nova melhor amiga... Alguém que ir comigo?

Ela olhou diretamente pra mim, sorrindo maliciosa.

---Dispenso. Nos vemos amanhã na aula. – soltei Alice e fiz o caminho de volta ao dormitório.

Esquecendo completamente do livro que iria pegar na biblioteca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo cap!! Espero que estejam gostando!!**

**Agradecendo a maa cullen, Dada Cullen e Nakashima (sempre por aqui!! ^^)**

**beijos**

* * *

---Oi

Olhei pro lado e vi a pequena morena que sorria. Olhei para os lados vendo se era comigo mesmo que falava. Nunca a tinha visto por ali.

---Prazer, sou Alice Cullen... Nova por aqui.

---Ah sim. Estava começando a estranhar não conhecer alguém daqui.

---Você deve ser bastante popular então. – sorri. Isso é um fato.

---Prefiro dizer, requisitada. – ela sorriu.

---Então, qual o seu nome?

---Bella... Bella Swan.

---Swan...? Esse nome não me é estranho.

---Provavelmente não... Então, está em que ano?

---Último. E você?

---Também...

---Ah! Tomara que a gente caia na mesma turma! – sorri e ela olhou em volta – Não vai entrar?

---Estou esperando um amigo.

---Huum.. – deu uma risadinha. Que garota estranha – Eu vou entrando, meu irmão deve estar me esperando. A gente com certeza se vê por aí. – apenas assenti a vendo entrar, acompanhando um fortão que pelo que reparei estava de olho em Rosalie.

Olhei o relógio. Ele estava atrasado. Já era pra eu ter me acostumado, quando ele chegava no horário marcado?

---Bella! – ouvi a voz grossa e o sorriso brotou em meu rosto instantaneamente. Me virei já correndo e pulando em seus braços fortes.

---Jacob! – ele me levantou e começou a me girar enquanto eu gargalhava.

---E então, como vai minha eterna namorada?

---Muito melhor agora... E você?

---Sabe como é... Férias na flórida sempre fazem bem. – rimos.

---Andou tomando bomba? Parece mais forte que antes das férias...

---Isso não é bomba, é puro músculo...

O pior é que eu acreditava.

---E então, pronta pra causar inveja nessa festa?

---Sempre!

Ele passou o braço pela minha cintura e fomos.

Jacob havia sido meu primeiro e único namorado até hoje. Durou anos, mas depois de um tempo, pra mim pelo menos, virou só amizade. Ele dizia que eu apenas estava querendo conhecer outros garotos.

Mas se realmente fosse isso, seria impossível, já que ele matava de susto qualquer um que se aproximasse menos que um metro.

Assim que entramos a música nos arrebatou. O som alto, as cores, as pessoas em movimento. Sorri. Ali eu podia ser de verdade, me sentia livre, e liberdade era o meu sonho de consumo. Amava ser livre, amava como podia tomar as decisões por mim, e amava não ter que dar satisfações a ninguém.

---Quer beber alguma coisa? – ouvi os gritos de Jake por trás da música. Apenas assenti o vendo sair pra buscar a tal bebida.

---Bella! – quem era ela mesmo? Apenas sorri. E enquanto eu andava mais gente falava comigo e eu respondia. Algumas eu realmente conhecia , outras eu nem sabia o por que estavam falando comigo.

Isso que dá ser popular.

---Oiii! – olhei para quem falava e reconheci a baixinha que tinha falado comigo do lado de fora. Também, não teria como esquecer alguém com aquele vestido!

---Oi – eu ri. Ela parecia uma pilha.

---As coisas são sempre assim por aqui?

---Na maioria das vezes sim, mas às vezes piora... – ela riu. E ficamos apenas nos mexendo no ritmo acelerado da batida. Então, um fortão apareceu ao lado dela, reconheci como o irmão que ela tinha falado.

---Bella, esse é meu irmão, Emmet. – o fortão me mediu de cima abaixo e pareceu gostar do que viu. Eu sorri e ele retribuiu. Cheguei mais perto e disse em seu ouvido.

---É um prazer Emmet.

Tive vontade de rir ao vê-lo se arrepiar. Ele deu os dois beijinhos de praxe e eu vi Rosalie aparecer atrás deles com caras de poucos amigos. Já ia começar?

---Bella...

---Rose... – eu sorri de lado. Quase pude ver fogo nos olhos estreitos dela.

---Aqui Bella! – ouvi a voz grossa e alta de Jacob ao meu lado, me entregando um copo. Ele olhou para a loira e sorriu – Oi Rose.

Eu continuava sorrindo, Rosalie falou alguma coisa com o tal Emmet e eles saíram, não sem antes ele falar comigo claro. Vi o olhar confuso de Alice e não evitei rir.

---Jake, essa é Alice. Alice esse é Jacob. – minha garganta já doía de ter que falar gritando, bebi o conteúdo do copo sentindo o álcool descer quente pela garganta... A noite só estava começando!

---Tem certeza Alice?

---Sim Bellaaa – a voz dela saia lenta e fanhosa. Amadora.

Eu teria que beber baldes pra ficar bêbada. Claro que eu já estava vendo pontinhos brilhantes, mas estava totalmente sóbria e dona dos meus atos. Já Alice, eu não garantia.

---Acho melhor falar com o irmão dela... – falei baixo com Jacob. Estávamos do lado de fora do salão, a festa continuava, mas eu tinha notas para assegurar, e não ir no primeiro dia de aula estava fora de cogitação.

---Ele está se agarrando com Rosalie, cara... Acha mesmo que eu vou lá? – eu sorri.

---Deixa que eu vou então...

---Bella, não vai arranjar confusão.

---Eu? Estou fazendo o favor de não deixar a irmã dele parar na cama desses caras – apontei pro grupo que mexia com Alice, e essa fora do juízo (se é que ela tinha) estava dando risinhos e acenos. Ele assentiu ainda desconfiado – Fica de olho nela.

Entrei de novo e comecei a caçar o fortão. Depois de uns 5 minutos eu o vi embrenhado na cabeleira loira de Rosalie.

Ele estava de costas pra mim, sorri. Cutuquei seu ombro e ele, não sem antes terminar o beijo, se virou pra mim. Rosalie também me olhou, mas como quem queria arrancar minha cabeça a dentadas.

---O que quer?

---Nada com você... – me virei para Emmet.

---Você realmente tem que ficar atrás dos garotos que estão comigo? Já virou obsessão garota! – girei os olhos.

---Você acha que é tão importante assim? – ri – Bem, eu só vim aqui avisar que sua irmã está trêbada lá fora e quer ir embora, mas eu não deixei ela ir sozinha, por que, meio que tem um grupo de garotos que eu acho que... A ajudariam a encontrar o caminho do quarto deles.

---Alice só faz merda, cara!

---Daí eu já não sei – e ri – Recado dado... – olhei para Emmet de cima abaixo e Rosalie me fulminou – Não se preocupa não Rose... Eu gosto dos morenos.

E saí gargalhando. E a culpa lá era minha se Jacob a trocou por mim?

---O que você aprontou?

---Eu? Me toma pelo que Black? – ele riu e passou o braço pela minha cintura.

---Como se eu não te conhecesse Swan...

---Alice! – a baixinha se virou para o irmão sorrindo bobamente. – Da próxima vez eu vou deixar você se danar...

---Sabe que ela não vai lembrar que você falou isso né? – ele me olhou e riu. – Ué, cadê a loira?

---Vai ficar... – ele disse enquanto fazia Alice subir em suas costas – Também tô indo, valeu por ter avisado – e apontou para a cabeça de Alice apoiada em seu ombro.

---Nada... Thau Alice.

---Thauuuu Bellinhaaa...Thauuu Jakiii – eu ri e os dois me acompanharam, Alice ainda acenava lentamente enquanto Emmet a levava pro dormitório dela.

---Vamos também?

---Só se você me levar de cavalinho também... – ele girou os olhos – Vai Jake... Esses saltos estão me matando!

---O que você não pede gemendo que eu não faço gozando? – eu ri e bati em seu braço.

---Jake!

---O que? Só falei a verdade... – parou de costas na minha frente – Sobe logo.

...

Eu estava altamente relaxada em meu sono. Mas tinha uma janela aberta bem na minha cara que dizia que era hora de levantar.

Sentei preguiçosamente coçando os olhos, saí da cama quase sentindo uma dor física por fazer isso, fui ao banheiro e me olhei no espelho.

É, eu to na merda.

Me vesti tão automaticamente que no final comecei a prestar atenção se tinha vestido tudo realmente, peguei minha mochila e saí. Aquela saia de prega, que eu preciso dizer, é ridícula. Aquela blusinha de botão, a meia e o sapatinho de boneca não faziam muito meu estilo. Mas com algumas mudanças estratégicas, eu até gostava daquele uniforme.

Óculos escuros e cabeça erguida.

Se embebedar é fácil, quero ver é conseguir sair as seis da manhã e fingir que está tudo bem.

---Isabella Swan... – ele não pode me ver girando os olhos por causa do óculos.

---Bella.

---Qual é sua primeira aula, gata? – gata? Será que algum dia, Eric vai criar algum senso?

---Qualquer uma que não seja a sua...

---Vamos lá Bella... Eu só quero te acompanhar.

---Ela não precisa de campainha! – as vezes eu amava que Jacob me "protegesse" de qualquer ser do sexo masculino.

---Pensei que já tivesse saído da escola Black. – esse garoto não tem amor a vida.

---Pensou errado, agora... Vaza! – Eric meio que bufou meio que suspirou e saiu. Eu cai na risada. – Você tem mel ou o que?

---Me responda você – eu disse sentindo os braços dele envolverem meus ombros.

---Ah tem... Você tem muuuito mel!

---Para de ser pervertido Black.

---A maldade está nos olhos de quem vê...

---Aham, sei...

---Bella! – olhei para trás procurando a dona do grito.

---Alice... Bom dia. Já recuperada?

---Não muito, mas o nerd aqui não me deixou matar aula.

Olhei para o garoto ao lado dela.

Wou!

Ele era tão alto quanto Jake, mas era branco. Branco? O garoto era muito branco, como Alice. Os olhos verdes também me olhavam, e eu senti um arrepio por isso. A boca era avermelhada, e o maxilar quadrado, masculino.

Os ombros largos, escondidos pela blusa da escola. Eu podia imaginar um peitoral esculpido pelos deuses nele. Atlético, não forte como o Jacob, mas másculo. Os cabelos ruivos e bagunçados davam um ar a mais.

Ele definitivamente não parecia um nerd!

---E você? Bella? Bella? – Jacob me sacudiu e eu o olhei.

---Alice ta falando com você.

---Ah sim... Fala...

---Eu perguntei se você tava melhor... Mas pelo visto...

---Ah, to total na merda... – Alice riu das minhas palavras.

---Vamos Alice, não quero me atrasar. – Alice bufou.

---Ai que saco! Vamos logo... Vocês estão em aula agora?

---Eu tenho francês – disse fazendo careta.

---Química – Jacob falou do meu lado.

---Ah, nós temos Inglês. – ela disse apontando pra ele e pro tal garoto – Nos vemos depois então.

---Ok.

Já estávamos nos afastando, e Jacob estava muito calado para ser considerado normal.

---O que ouve, lobão? – ele riu do apelido.

---Ainda esse apelido idiota?

---Sabe que eles simplesmente aparecem na minha cabeça... Mas fala, o que foi?

---Você ficou de olho naquele garoto...

---Que garoto? – ele olhou pra mim e sorriu debochado.

---O ruivo que estava com Alice.

---Eu? Para de nóia, Jake. Só achei o garoto bonito, nada demais.

---Nunca vi você olhar assim pra nenhum garoto que só achasse bonito. – girei os olhos. Esse ataques de ciúme era o que me irritava em Jacob.

---Ai Jake... Não começa... – ele continuou a andar abraçado comigo olhando pra frente, suspirei – E além do que, você sabe que eu prefiro os morenos...

Ele não disse nada, mas eu vi o pequeno sorriso que ele tava tentando esconder.

...

---O que vocês fazem quando acabam as aulas?

Estávamos no almoço e até aquela hora eu não tinha tido nenhuma aula com Alice, os irmãos dela ou com Jacob. Em compensação tinha duas com Rosalie.

---A gente sai, ou vai pro dormitório de alguém ver filme... Ou vai no shopping... Ou vai dar uma volta de carro...

---Ah!

---O que? – todos na mesa se viraram para Alice.

---Podemos dar uma volta no seu carro? Podemos?Podemos?Podemos?

---Claro.

---E eu posso dirigir? – eu ri. Alice era doida até sóbria.

---Por que nã...

---Claro que não Alice! – olhamos para o ruivo do lado dela. Que até agora eu não sabia o nome.

---Por que não Edward? – atá, era Edward.

---Por que não! Você mau sabe dirigir o Mercedes do nosso pai!

---Como não sei dirigir? E quem é você pra me dizer o que posso ou não fazer?

---Você não vai!

---Calma aê tigrão... Se ela quer ir, ela vai.

---Alguém falou alguma coisa com você?

Quem ele pensava que era pra falar assim comigo?

---Não, mas o carro é meu, e se ela quiser dirigir ela vai! Vamos Alice! – Alice me olhou e se levantou comigo.

---Aonde?

---Primeiro dia de aula... Quem se importa em matar? Vamos dar um giro com meu Porshe e – joguei as chaves pra ela – Você dirige.

Alice pulou em cima de mim e eu ri. Olhei pra trás com o tal Edward olhando atônito pra mim. Sorri e de lado e mandei um beijinho piscando.

---Você não sabe no que se meteu... – ainda pude ouvir alguém dizer pra ele.

Realmente, ele não sabe no que se meteu.

Era a primeira vez que alguém me respondia daquele jeito naquela escola... E isso me fazia dar uma moralzinha pra ele... Alice falou alguma coisa do meu lado, mais eu ainda pensava na cara atônita dele... Aquele garoto era no mínimo intrigante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mais um capítulo!!**

**Espero que estejam gostando da fic, e gostaria que vocês me falassem se estão gostando (ou não neh rs).. **

**Agradecendo, a todos que leem, mas especialmente a maa cullen e Dada Cullen!**

**;***

_PS: só lembrando de pedir para que votem na minha fic, "Juntos" no "Oscar das Fics"!! _

http://www. enquetes. com. br/ popenquete. asp?id= 909127 (é só tirar os espaços ;]

http://www. enquetes. com. br/ popenquete. asp?id= 909130

* * *

---Mas mãe, aquele carro é perfeito pra mim! .. Ta, mas quando ele voltar .. Mas se você falar, vai ser um ponto a mais pra mim! .. Ai mãe!Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Ta, thau .. Eu falo com eles .. Beijo! – Alice desligou o telefone sorrindo – Eu vou ganhar meu carro!

Ela pulou na minha cama e eu continuei fingindo que estava lendo meu livro. Desde ontem eu não estava falando com ela. Como ela podia ter ido pela cabeça daquela louca e não ter me ouvido? Eu sou o irmão mais velho!

---Você ainda está chateado? – continuei olhando o livro – Ed... Num fica assim não.. Heiiin..

---To tentando estudar...

---Então fala que não está mais chateado comigo!

---Não estou mais chateado com você.

---Ah! Mas fala de verdade! – olhei pra ela e ela sorriu.

---Você sai com uma garota que conheceu bêbada numa festa dirigindo o carro dela por um lugar que você não sabe nada e quer que eu ache normal?

---Ai, cruzes, pareceu o papai falando agora. – ela levantou da cama – E pro seu governo, Bella, é muito legal ta!Ela é minha amiga!

---E o que você sabe sobre ela?

---Ah, ela ta no terceiro ano... Tem dinheiro... Tem 17 anos... É ex-namorada do Jacob... E só.

---Atá... E você costuma só saber disso dos seus amigos?

---Ai Edward... Para de ser careta! E Bella... Sei lá... Eu senti desde que a vi que seríamos amigas... Não sei explicar.

---Ah, muito bem... Você sentiu que seria amiga dela e resolveu confiar plenamente na desconhecida? – ela suspirou.

---Ok, não vou discutir com você... Mas dá uma trégua ta? Conhece antes de falar alguma coisa, meu chatinho.

Ela veio e deitou do meu lado. Eu sabia que não ia conseguir ficar muito tempo com raiva dela. O máximo foi aquele um mês e isso por que ela não queria falar comigo. Ela começou a tagarelar sobre como mamãe ia ajudar na compra do carro dela, que Bella já tinha falado onde tinha encomendado o dela... Alice sempre vai ser Alice.

Então a porta do dormitório se abriu e nós olhamos esperando Emmet entrar com a pizza, mas quem entrou foi um garoto loiro.

---Ah, oi.

---Oi... Você é? – disse levantando com Alice. Que parecia ter sido atingida por uma pedra.

---Jasper Halle, prazer... Você é o Cullen, certo?

---Edward Cullen – sorri.

---Eu sou o morador do terceiro quarto – fiz uma cara de entendimento – Não consegui chegar ontem.

---A gente nem sabia que vinha mais um... Bem, eu e meu irmão estamos nas duas primeiras portas...

---Ok... Vou guardar as minhas coisas... – olhou pra Alice. – Er... Até mais.

Ele entrou com a mala e se enfurnou no quarto que seria dele. Só faltava isso... Mais um pra dividir o dormitório. Olhei pra Alice, ela desviou o olhar da porta do quarto do tal Jasper e me olhou. Sem som ela gesticulou um "OH MY GOD" e eu girei os olhos. Se ela já não saia daqui antes... Agora ela se muda pra cá.

---Nem pensar!

---Ah vai Ed! Por favorzinho!

---Não.

---Pelo menos olha pra mim!

---Não, você ta fazendo _aquele_ bico. – sentei no sofá esperando que ela desistisse.

Mas ela apenas sentou na minha frente ainda fazendo _aquele_ bico, eu cruzei os braços e fechei os olhos. Atitude totalmente infantil, eu sei, mas não tinha outra maneira de não cair aos encantos _daquele_ bico.

---Isso é normal? – ouvi Jasper perguntar a Emmet atrás do sofá.

---Sim, mas sempre é interessante ver.

---Edward Anthony Cullen! Olha pra mim agora!

Ela falou tão igual à a minha mãe que eu quase abri os olhos. Quase.

---Ah Ed, o que custa?

---Custa que amanhã tem aula.

Mesmo de olhos fechados eu podia ver os outros três integrantes da sala girarem os olhos. Idiotas!

---Mas você tem que ir!

---Por que quer tanto que eu saia? – dessa vez eu abri os olhos. Ahá! Eu sabia! – Você piscou duas vezes!

---Não pisquei não! – ela piscou duas vezes de novo.

---Fez de novo! Agora é que não saio dessa sala!

---Que mal lhe pergunte... O que tem a ver esse lance de piscar? – Jasper parecia estar tendo uma aula sobre minha relação com meus irmãos.

---Toda vez que Alice faz isso, é por que ela ta aprontando alguma coisa... Desde pequena ela assim, nunca soube mentir – Emmet riu.

---Claro, você roubou todo esse dom da barriga da mamãe! – Alice sentou emburrada do meu lado. – E você – olhou pra mim – Por que não poderia sair por três horas desse dormitório? O sol da tarde faz bem sabia?

---O que você quer tanto fazer aqui dentro, Alice?

Emmet e Jasper olharam pra mim e depois começaram a fingir uma conversa, e Alice olhou pros dois.

---O que vocês armaram?

Ouvi batidas na porta. Levantei, mas Alice me empurrou de volta e foi abrir a porta do MEU dormitório.

Uma loira, uma ruiva e um moreno.

Uma ficha caiu na minha cabeça, mostrando o que a cabeça doentia desses três queriam dentro desse dormitório.

---Olá tigrão! – ela chegou perto e eu senti um cheiro doce de morango. – Então esse é o dormitório dos rapazes? – disse olhando em volta.

Percebi o moreno atrás dela o tempo todo, parecia um cão de guarda pronto pra revidar ao primeiro ataque.

Ou para ele mesmo atacar. Vai saber.

---Não querendo incomodar, mais o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

---Ah, não... Não incomoda. – a ruiva, tal de Bella, sorriu inocente – Viemos assistir uns filmes... Alice convidou.

Me virei pra Alice.

---Você convidou todos eles para assistir filmes no MEU dormitório?

---Qual a vantagem de ter os dois irmãos no mesmo dormitório? Eu não podia simplesmente pedir para Lauren e Jessica saírem do quarto ne? – falou como se fosse óbvio – Bem, vamos nos sentando em qualquer lugar que dê, que eu vou pegar as pipocas...

Emmet monopolizou o sofá de dois lugares com a loira incrustada no meio de suas pernas, Jasper sentou na poltrona, deixando um espaço entre ele e o braço da poltrona, Bella e Jacob sentaram no chão.

Eu não merecia isso.

---Ainda em pé Edward? Já que não quis sair... Assiste o filme com a gente. – Alice entregava um pote de pipoca pra cada dupla. Segurou um e sentou entre Jasper e o braço da poltrona sorrindo. Emmet que visse aquilo.

Olhei para o lado de Bella, único lugar que havia sobrado pra sentar.

Talvez fosse melhor sair.

---Vem tigrão... Eu não mordo. – e deu um sorriso malicioso.

Girei os olhos indo em direção a ela e ao moreno, que mais parecia um mastodonte de tanto músculo. Sentei ao lado dela, que sorria e falava alguma coisa com o outro.

---Quer pipoca? – se virou perguntando pra mim. Aceitei e me encostei no sofá atrás da gente. – Ainda chateado pelo lance do carro? Alice disse que ia ficar dias sem falar com ela... – ela riu.

---Ela não iria se não quisesse ne? Mas eu te desculpo. – sorri de lado. Ela me olhou debochada.

---Eu não estava pedindo desculpas.

---Li isso nas entrelinhas.

---Tem certeza que não é analfabeto? – sorri mais uma vez.

---Tenho. Sou muito bom em ler as coisas. – a olhei e ela continuou me olhando. Ficamos assim durante um tempo.

---Ok, agora todo mundo calando a boquinha... – Alice olhou para a loira e Emmet, sorriu travessa – Do jeito que quiserem, mas calem a boca que o filme vai começar.

Voltamos o olhar para a televisão. Mais pela visão periférica, ainda vi um sorriso nascer em seus lábios.

O filme passava os créditos finais quando eu acordei. Olhei em volta. Emmet e a loira já tinham sumido. O moreno amigo de Bella estava estirado no tapete dormindo. Alice e Jasper também não estavam mais ali.

---Droga. – ouvi o sussurro vindo da "cozinha".

Levantei e fui na direção da voz.

Bella estava com o dedo na boca fazendo uma careta. Pelo jeito tentava fazer torradas.

---Sabe, isso aqui – apontei para as duas abas nas laterais da torradeira – Servem para evitar que as pessoas se queimem.

---Não sabia que já tinha acordado... Você e Jacob dormiram no meio do filme. – dei de ombros.

---Não prendeu minha atenção.

---E tem alguma coisa que prenda? – dei uma risada encostando o quadril na beira da pia.

---Fala como se me conhecesse a muito tempo.

---Do jeito que Alice fala de você... Sinto como se conhecesse – ela riu.

---É uma pena que não achem nada mais interessante que minha vida pra falar. – vi as bochechas dela adquirirem um tom avermelhado. Sorri, ela não esperava soltar aquilo.

---Falar mal das pessoas é nosso passatempo preferido. – ela sorriu e voltou o olhar para as torradas que haviam acabado de pular – Torrada? – aceitei pegando uma de sua mão.

Ficamos apenas encostados na pia, comendo. Em silencio. Sentia o braço dela encostar no meu de vez enquanto, e ficava arrepiado com o calor que recebia dele. Não tinha percebido como minha pele devia estar gelada.

---Estuda aqui a muito tempo? – Bella me olhou surpresa.

---Desde sempre...

---Seus pais trabalham muito? – tentei adivinhar. Era por isso que meus pais se mudavam tanto: trabalho.

---Meus pais morreram quando eu era um bebê... Moro com meus tios.

---Hum...

---Eles não trabalham. Me colocaram aqui... Bem, tem um ensino bom ne?

Ela estava claramente mentindo. Mentia tão mau ou pior que Alice. Mas quem era eu pra exigir a verdade? Por mais que quisesse saber.

---E você?

---Meus pais trabalham muito... Sempre foi assim. – pude entender o que pensava em apenas a olhar nos olhos – Não, eles não são ausentes. Na verdade sempre foram muito presentes. Mas meu pai é médico e minha mãe decoradora e secretária dele. Então ele fica indo de hospital em hospital, passando um certo período em cada um. E nós seguimos com ele.

---Deve ser tão legal conhecer vários lugares.

---Nem sempre... É bem frustrante sair de cada lugar e perceber que não criou vinculo nenhum ali.

---Não tem amigos?

---Não tenho como ter. É mais fácil do que chorar cada vez que meu pai chega falando em uma nova cidade, um novo estado, país... Continente. – Bella deu uma pequena risada.

---Por isso você é assim!

---Assim como?

---Te conheço a menos de uma semana, mas esse seu jeito fechadão e "não vou a festa nenhuma"... Tinha que ter um motivo! Você tem medo de se apegar.

---Eu não sou fechadão. E não vou a festas por que ficar bêbado e fazer idiotices não é idéia de diversão pra mim.

---Isso foi uma indireta?

---Se a carapuça serviu!

---Nunca me viu numa festa! Nem me conhece!

---Você também não me conhece e ta ai falando!

Ela ficou calada por um momento. Como começamos essa discussão sem sentido? Por que mesmo?

---Ok... Desculpe. – fiquei surpreso.

---Desculpe. Também falei demais. – ri desconcertado – Realmente nunca te vi bêbada pra saber se faz idiotices. – ela riu.

---No geral eu não faço... Mas sempre tem aquelas vezes... Você sabe.

---Na verdade não. – ela voltou a me olhar.

---Ta falando sério? Nunca ficou bêbado?

---Nunca. – ela riu.

---Isso é tão diferente... Por quê? – ela parecia realmente curiosa. A olhei e sorri de lado.

---Prefiro fazer as coisas sóbrio.

Ela eu não sei, mas inconscientemente fui me aproximando de seu rosto, enquanto ela levantava o dela. O cheiro de morango chegando mais forte e mais quente.

---Onde está todo mundo?

Num pulo Bella estava do outro lado da cozinha enquanto, de repente, a geladeira estava na minha frente enquanto eu a abria sem saber o que ia pegar.

O tal Jacob esfregava os olhos enquanto entrava na cozinha.

---Emmet e Rosalie acharam que eu não vi quando saíram e foram, para o que acredito, ser o quarto dele. Logo depois, Alice e Jasper, também saíram, provavelmente também achando que eu não vi.

---Hum... – ele olhou em volta, enquanto eu ainda bebia meu copo d'água. – Alguma coisa gostosa pra comer?

Senti o tom carregado de outro significado e Bella o olhar feio. Girei os olhos e sai da cozinha me jogando no sofá.

Eu realmente não merecia isso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mais um cap! ^^**

**Brigadão a: Dada Cullen (td mundo mt safadenho rs, e o Ed ainda vai demorar um pouco pra se abrir.. ;]), Nathy Avelino, maa Cullen e Hel!**

**Vocês fizeram meu dia mais azul! ^^**

* * *

---Balada, baladinha, do meu coração... – ouvi a risada grutural de Jacob.

---Acho que bebeu demais hoje Bella.

---Eu nunca bebo demais... Bebo apenas o suficiente.

---O suficiente pra ficar trêbada né? Vamos vou te levar pro seu quarto...

---Não!

---Por que?

---Você vai se aproveitar de mim, que eu sei... – mas uma vez aquela risada.

---Não posso mentir... Isso me passou pela cabeça. – dessa vez eu ri um pouquinho.

Eu via o pessoal dançando, mas não discernia ninguém. Acho que realmente bebi demais hoje. Mas depois da ligação da minha tia... Báh, não quero pensar nisso!

---O que houve? – de quem é essa voz mesmo?

---Ela bebeu demais e cismou que eu vou me aproveitar dela se levar ela pro quarto. – a pessoa riu.

---E você não vai? – não sei se Jacob respondeu, por que na hora me subiu uma ânsia muito forte – Ah, ela vai vomitar!

Não, eu não vomitei! E nem vo! Eu sou mais forte que isso...

---Vem... Vamos, leva ela pro meu quarto, ela dorme comigo hoje... Tudo bem assim Bella?

A pessoa parou com o rosto na minha frente. Alice!

---Sim... – ela riu pelo modo que falei.

Senti o vento frio e sabia que estava do lado de fora. Jacob me pegou nas costas, como cavalinho. Essa era a parte boa, eu não precisava andar. Ai, eu já não estava pensando coisa com coisa.

---Nunca vi ela assim...

---È raro ela ficar bêbada desse jeito... O que houve Bella?

---Minha tia me ligou... – outro defeito meu. Quando estou bêbada, eu falo qualquer coisa. Mas qualquer coisa mesmo!

---Ok... Assunto para ser tocado quando estiver sóbria.

Depois disso não ouvi muito mais o que eles falavam. Só sabia que estava dentro de algum lugar por que o frio havia passado.

---Vem... O meu quarto é o último. Você já viu ela pelada, certo?

Eu podia imaginar o sorriso que Jacob fazia pela pergunta de Alice.

---O que você acha?

Eiii, assim até parece que muita gente me viu pelada! O que não é o caso!

---Vamos colocar ela embaixo do chuveiro...

Senti várias mãos tirando minhas roupas. Eu queria ser contra, eu estava tentando não deixar, mas era Jacob, certo? Sóbria eu não era páreo pra ele, quanto mais bêbada.

---É, acho que ela tava certa em não me querer no quarto dela...

---Seu tarado! Me ajuda a levar ela pro chuveiro!

GE-LA-DO! Era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar!

Instantaneamente, embaixo daquele gelo semi-derretido, fiquei meio sóbria.

---Tudo bem, tudo bem... Alice me empresta uma roupa e Jacob... SAI DAQUI!

---Jacob saindo... Até amanhã Bella! Thau Alice!

---Eu não acredito que deixou ele tirar minha roupa!

---Você está de calcinha e sutiã... Sem contar que queria que eu te carregasse como até o chuveiro?

---Ok... Desculpa e obrigada por me ajudar.

Meus lábios tremiam enquanto eu me secava e Alice me emprestava um baby doll. Por mais que agradecesse, eu não queria ficar sóbria... Eu não queria poder pensar pelo menos até acordar no dia seguinte, com uma dor de cabeça horrível que continuaria me deixando sem pensar.

---Nunca te vi beber tanto...

---Tenho meus motivos.

---Ok, já entendi.

Alice era uma boa amiga. Eu queria poder contar, mas eu mesma não conseguia agüentar esse segredo, contar para outra pessoa estava fora de questão!

Saí do banheiro e Alice me mostrou a cama que ela tinha feito de lençóis no chão, sorri agradecida enquanto ela falava que ia tomar o banho dela.

Deitei sentindo minha cabeça pesar. Eu sabia que era idiotice beber para esquecer o que quer que fosse, mas era realmente reconfortante não pensar no que eu tinha que me preparar para fazer. Eu não quero!

"Tenho que te lembrar que é menor de idade? Que não pode fazer nada sem nosso consentimento?"

As palavras de minha tia haviam acabado com qualquer argumento que tivesse... Por que meus pais morreram? Por que reagiram aquela droga de assalto? Não lembrava nem dos rostos deles... Só contava com fotos e até isso meus tios tinham tirado.

Tudo que eu queria era que setembro chegasse e completar dezoito anos... Ah, sairia daquela casa e iria viver com sua herança bem longe daqueles tios! Não deixaria nada pra eles, não os ajudaria em nada! Eles que se afundassem nas dividas que fizeram a vida inteira pensando na herança...

Alice saiu do banheiro e fechei os olhos fingindo dormir. Não queria mais conversar, queria apenas que esse dia acabasse... Apenas esquecer o por que do telefona da tia... Esquecer da vida que tinha longe dos muros da escola.

...

Eu estava me sentindo muito quente, e tinha um certo peso sobre mim. Mas isso não estava me incomodando tanto quanto a dor que cabeça que eu começava a ficar consciente de estar sentindo.

---Você realmente acha que elas... – era um sussurro que eu não entendia e nem sabia de quem estava vindo.

---Cara, ia ser um desperdício e tanto...

---Eu nem sabia dessas preferências da Alice.

Preferências da Alice? Abri um pouco os olhos constatando ser de manhã. Senti um vento quente no pescoço... Isso é sério?

---Alice! – garota pulou de cima de mim parando sentada.

---O que houve? – me sentei também.

---Eu que pergunto... O que estava fazendo em cima de mim? – Alice pareceu notar que não estava na cama.

---Sei lá... Devo ter caído.

---Isso ta ficando cada vez mais interessante.

Olhamos na direção da voz e eu vi as três figuras paradas na porta. Emmet sorria malicioso, Jasper parecia que tinha sido atingido por uma pedra na cabeça e Edward... Bem, sei lá. Tava lindo com aquele rosto de sempre.

---O que estão fazendo aqui seus tarados? – me cobri. Que culpa eu tenho que o baby doll da Alice ficou três vezes menor em mim? Sendo que já é pequeno!

---Viemos acordar a Alice... Tínhamos combinado de ir a cidade visitar nossos pais.

---Ai caramba! Esqueci! – Alice se levantou e Jasper faltou cair pra trás com a garota só de calcinha. Foi engraçado ver Emmet tentando tampar seus olhos e ele tentando escapar das mãos de Emmet.

Suspirei e levantei. Isso fez os dois pararem. Girei os olhos e joguei o lençol em cima deles. Emmet tirou o lençol rindo.

---Vou lá dar thau pra minha loira... – Jasper sorriu e Emmet o puxou pelo braço. – Você vem comigo, e Edward apressa a Alice.

Emmet saiu puxando Jasper contrariado e Edward ainda me olhava daquele jeito. Me sinto nua.

---Vai ficar só olhando? – ele se sobressaltou e eu quase ri – Já que ta aqui me ajuda a dobrar isso.

Ele veio pra perto de mim sem dizer nada e pegou o lençol da minha mão. Eu fiquei realmente desconfortável com esse silencio, mas também não ia falar nada.

---Por que dormiu aqui? Seu prédio é aqui do lado...

---Alice me trouxe... Bebi demais. – ele riu.

---E fez aquelas merdas que disse que faz "de vez em quando"? – eu ri por ele ter lembrado.

---Não... Na verdade vim dormir aqui pra não fazer essas... Merdas de "de vez em quando".

Sentamos na cama de Alice quando acabamos de dobrar os lençóis. Ficamos apenas calados um do lado do outro, e isso tava estranho. Eu sempre tinha o que falar...

---Então... Vão visitar seus pais?

---É...

---Não parece muito animado. Não quer ir?

---Não é que não queira... Só... Sei lá, preferia ficar no meu quarto.

---Você sempre prefere – disse Alice chegando de calcinha e sutiã no quarto. – Ele é um bicho do mato, Bella.

Pude ver Edward girar os olhos enquanto Alice continuava falando como ele era anti-social desde que tinha terminado com uma namorada.

---Você não tem nada a ver com isso Alice!

---Ei, ei, ei... Calma gente!

---Eu só não respondo por que a Bella ta aqui... – e saiu pro banheiro de novo.

---Vou colar em você agora... – eu olhei confusa para ele e ele riu – Se isso fizer Alice parar de me encher...

Eu ri... Na verdade, acho que adoraria que Edward colasse em mim.

...

---Eles não podem fazer isso Bella!

---Podem Jacob... Eu sou menor de idade, meu tio trabalha no fórum... Eles tem tudo a favor deles!

Jacob andava de um lado pro outro, coisa que fazia quando estava realmente irritado. Eu sabia que ele ficaria assim quando eu contasse, mas eu tinha prometido contar a ele tudo o que meus tios fizessem.

---Vou falar com meus pais.

---Não! Eu não quero Jacob!

---Bella! Nós não temos...

---Seus pais já fizeram muito por mim naquela época... Mas hoje eles não estão mais envolvidos! Eles não tem mais nada a ver com isso! – Jacob deu um soco na mesa. – Eu não sabia que era isso que eles queriam quando... Sabe, quando me apresentaram aquele cara no meu aniversário passado.

Jacob me abraçou e somente nesse momento eu percebi que chorava. Mas a minha vida tinha sempre sido assim. Por mais que aqui eu vivesse como uma pessoa feliz, saindo e fosse eu mesma... Lá fora eu sabia o que me esperava. Eu sabia o que...

---Você tem que sair de lá antes do seu aniversario!

---E ir pra onde? Pra sua casa? Seus pais te matariam assim que a policia chegasse! Sabe que meu tio ia acusar seus pais de seqüestro.

---Bella...

---Jacob... Eu sei que posso contar com você... E sei que se sente culpado... Por...Mas você não teve culpa! Entende isso de uma vez...

---Nem você!

---Ok, nenhum de nós tem culpa. – suspirei tentando me acalmar. Ouvimos a buzina. Fechei os olhos quando mais lágrimas quiseram vir e Jacob me abraçou mais forte – Eu vou...

---Eu vou com você.

---Não... O motorista não pode me ver perto de você. – Jacob bufou e assentiu com a cabeça, dando um beijo na minha testa.

Cheguei lá embaixo e tremi vendo o carro que eu mais odiava. Preto. Olhei pra cima e Jacob estava na janela. Entrei no carro que eu não gostava, com aquele motorista que eu não gostava, com roupas que eu não gostava, indo para a casa que eu não gostava.

...

Eu poderia achar aquela casa bonita, se ela não simbolizasse os piores momentos da minha vida.

Entrei e logo apareceu algum empregado para pegar minha mochila. Eu tinha crescido ali, mas nunca me sentia em casa quando entrava. Na verdade, era como se eu estivesse na casa de estranhos.

---Senhorita, Sr e Sra Volturi a esperam na sala de estar. – assenti com a cabeça e fui, respirando fundo.

---Kagome! – minha tia estava entusiasmada, e isso me dava motivo para sentir muito medo. Mas o que podia ser pior do que o que estava para acontecer ali? – Pintou o cabelo?

---Não, tia.

---Pra mim parecem mais vermelhos... Mas bem... Vem sente-se que nosso convidado já deve estar chegando.

---Como tem sido a escola? – a voz de meu tio sempre me dava arrepios. Talvez, por ser a voz que me lembro de ouvir naquele dia fatídico.

---Bem.

E assim ficamos. Meu tio lia o jornal, minha tia andava de um lado para o outro querendo deixar tudo perfeito para o convidado e eu sentada. Ereta, de pernas cruzadas e mãos sobre as pernas. Ficar assim era um incomodo e me dava dor nas costas depois, mas era assim que deveria me sentar enquanto estivesse ali.

Olhei pela sala... Minha infância não tinha sido feliz ali. Eu não podia me sujar, não podia correr, não podia pular, nem rir alto demais. Eu apenas podia aprender a falar outras línguas, e a sorrir quando algum amigo de meus pais vinha me visitar.

O colégio interno tinha sido a minha salvação!

A campainha tocou e eu estremeci. Meu tio me olhou e sorriu, aquele sorriso diabólico que eu temia quando era pequena. Minha tia eufórica, veio para sala mandando a empregada atender a porta.

Ele entrou com mais duas pessoas, que deveriam ser seus pais, alto, de cabelos escuros e olhos claros. Não vou mentir, era realmente bonito. Mas pelo papel que representaria na minha vida, pra mim, ele não passava de mais uma pessoa querendo me destruir.

* * *

_Olha que frase azul mais bonitinha ai embaixo! . Clica nela ! ;]_


	5. Chapter 5

Bella estava estranha. Desde o final de semana ela não implicava comigo. Na verdade não implicava com ninguém. E já era o terceiro dia que eu pensava nisso, e o terceiro dia que me perguntava por que, diabos, eu estava pensando nisso.

---Treinando pra ser boi?

---O que?

---Fica ai bufando como um boi...

---Ah, Emmet, vai encher o saco de outro!

---Ih, ta de TPM... To vazando!

Ouvi a porta bater e levantei. Mas assim que a maçaneta girou novamente voltei a me jogar na cama.

---Sai dessa cama... A-GO-RA! – cada sílaba era um tapa que eu levava.

---Qual o problema de vocês? – vi que Bella ria de Alice em cima de mim, me estapeando.

---Anda... O dia ta lindo, não temos mais aulas... Vamos fazer alguma coisa!

---Isso mesmo... Vão fazer alguma coisa e deixem o Edward em paz!

---Edward! Hoje faz três meses e você continua nessa fossa!

---Você não tem nada a ver com isso!

---Tenho tudo a ver, quando meu irmão fica sofrendo por quem nem merece.

---Cala a boca!

---Alice, melhor a gente ir...

---Não Bella! Eu já to cansada dele ficar tratando mal a gente... Tratando mal meus pais por achar que a culpa é deles.

Alice estava indo pelo mesmo caminho da última briga que tivemos. E o resultado seria o mesmo se ela não parasse de me encher!

---Você fala por que nunca se afeiçoou por ninguém de verdade! Nunca deixou ninguém pra trás!

---Ah não? Eu nunca tive amigos não é Edward?

---Amigos a gente faz... Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!

---E você quer dizer que se "afeiçoou" por Tanya?

Olhei para Bella que via aquela cena, provavelmente, sem entender nada. Mas estava vermelha como uma pimenta. Isso me acalmou realmente, mas não o suficiente.

---Sim!

---Se afeiçoou tanto que passou quase um ano e continuou virgem!

De certa forma eu já esperava que ela fosse usar isso. Da última vez ela também falou isso e eu respondi a mesma coisa da última vez também.

---Melhor do que você que transa com um a cada cidade que vamos!

Vi a mesmas feições no rosto de Alice. Ela se contorcendo para não chorar. Sabia que minha irmã não era nenhuma puta, mas se ela mexe na minha ferida, eu só podia mexer na dela também.

---Você é um idiota Edward! – ela saiu batendo a porta.

Bella ainda olhava para tudo sem acreditar. Pensei que ela fosse gritar comigo, falar como estava errado em tratar Alice daquela maneira, mas ela apenas me olhou.

---Desculpe... – e saiu atrás de Alice.

Pelo que ela estava se desculpando? Eu deveria pedir desculpas por ela assistir aquela cena. A verdade é que eu nunca tinha gostado de viver de cidade em cidade. Alice e Emmet nunca se importaram, pra eles tudo é festa. Mas eu queria um lugar, amigos verdadeiros, que eu conhecesse desde criança.

A gota foi quando tivemos que deixar o Alasca... Tanya tinha sido a única garota de quem eu realmente gostava, e como já estávamos lá a quase um ano, achei que ficaríamos, só que mais uma vez tivemos que nos mudar. Acoplar nossa vida a de nosso pai.

Briguei com ele, quis ficar, mas ele não me deixara escolha. Vim embora... Mas ninguém podia pedir que eu ficasse de risinhos.

...

Já era tarde e eu continuava andando em volta do campus. A essa hora Emmet e Jasper devem estar querendo me matar. Suspirei.

Eu não queria falar aquelas coisas. Eu sabia que aquilo mexia com Alice, mas ela também não tinha o direito de me magoar, de falar aquelas coisas como se soubesse o que sinto, como se fosse dona da razão.

Não queria brigar com ela... E sabia que passaria bastante tempo sem que ela quisesse falar comigo...

Sentei na grama do campus, podendo ver o céu alaranjado. Estou me sentindo péssimo!

Ouvi os passos atrás de mim e vi Bella vindo na minha direção. Só faltava ela vir e ficar me enchendo falando conselhos que eu, realmente, não quero ouvir.

---O que você quer?

---Ei, calma aí tigrão.

---Já falei pra não me chamar assim.

---E eu já disse que não vou parar.

Olhei sério pra ela, mas ela apenas sorriu. Suspirei e voltei a olhar pra frente. O sorriso dela me fazia sentir coisas que eu tinha medo.

Senti ela sentar do meu lado. O que essa garota queria?

---Alice está no quarto chorando o Atlântico...

---E eu deveria saber disso para...?

---Um poço de delicadeza...

---Você não veio falar comigo buscando delicadeza...

---Tem razão... – ela olhou pra frente e riu – Eu vim na intenção de te zuar... Mas vocês estão tão péssimos que não tive coragem.

---Bem direta.

---E sincera. – ela olhou pra mim sorrindo divertida.

---Acredito que não vai mais me deixar em paz depois de saber do meu... Segredinho ne?

---Pelo que me toma tigrão? – ela riu da minha careta. Não achei necessário responder – Na verdade, eu vou guardá-lo comigo... – ela riu – Vou levar esse segredo pro túmulo. – dessa vez eu não evitei sorrir. – Ah, consegui arrancar pelo menos um risinho do senhor cara de pedra.

---Cara de pedra? Você gosta de dar apelidos aos outros ne?

---Sim... Mas prefiro os animais... Tigrão, Lobão, Ursão...

---Lobão eu sei que é o seu amiguinho... E ursão? – ela gargalhou.

---Seu irmão.

---Emmet?

---Você tem outro? – ela sorriu o MEU sorriso de lado. Suspirei. Acho que agora entendo o por que suspiram quando eu sorrio assim.

---Ok, me pegou nessa.

Ela voltou a rir e eu sorri, esquecendo momentaneamente minha discussão com Alice. Ficamos sentados apenas olhando pra frente por um tempo, não foi desconfortável, na verdade gostei de ficar assim com ela.

---Por que?

---Por que o que? – a olhei e ela ficou vermelha – Bella Swan vermelha? A coisa deve ser boa...

---Isso que eu não entendo – a olhei arqueando a sobrancelha, ficou louca de vez? – Por que... Como você ainda é virgem?

Agora eu senti meu rosto começar a ficar vermelho, ela riu.

---Edward Cullen vermelho? A coisa deve ser boa... – ela repetiu a minha frase. – E então, vai ou não responder? – olhei pra frente.

---Não sei... Não é como se tivesse um motivo... Por que você era virgem antes... De acontecer?

---Não tinha achado o cara certo... Sei lá... – ela riu – Mas também não posso dizer que esperei muito ne? – olhou pra frente meio desconfortável – Então é isso, esperando a garota certa?

---Não é esse o motivo... Não tem motivo... Só... Não aconteceu.

---Ok então...

Ela ficou olhando meu perfil enquanto eu ainda olhava para frente. Aquilo estava me deixando desconfortável! A olhei e ficamos assim por um tempo.

Ela não tinha olhos de cor diferente, ou exótica... Mas eles tinham algo extremamente singular. O brilho, ou a força... Ou a mistura disso com fragilidade e tristeza. Talvez essa fosse a magia... Ao mesmo tempo que Bella se mostrava forte e feliz, tinha sempre uma sombra de tristeza e fragilidade.

Ela estourou em uma gargalhada quebrando meu raciocínio.

---O que foi?

---Já notou a conversa surreal? – ela continuava rindo – Trocamos os papeis!

Entendi o que ela estava falando. Era pra ser a menina virgem conversando com o cara experiente e não o contrário. Comecei a rir junto. A risada foi morrendo e Bella chegou mais perto de mim e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro. O cheiro de morango me atingiu em cheio, e fechei os olhos querendo sentir melhor.

---Posso ne? Agora que dividimos esse segredo, temos mais intimidade, certo?

---Você é uma folgada... – ela riu – Não precisa de intimidade com você, sua cara de pau já é o suficiente.

---Me chamou de cara de pau? – ela levantou a cabeça e nos olhamos.

---Parece que sim. – ela deu de ombros e voltou a deitar.

---Eu não ligo... Você é virgem,cara.

Dei uma pequena risada e ela fechou os olhos.

Voltei a olhar pra frente, sentindo o cheiro de morango e o calor dela perto de mim. Era estranho, mas eu sabia que não tinha como o dia terminar melhor.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Julykka**: Menina, que susto você me deu! Eu achei que tinha postado o capítulo errado quando você me perguntou de Inuyasha e Kagome... E até agora não sei o que eu errei, colocando o nome deles.. Me fale por favor! ^^ Espero que esteja gostando da fic! Beijos

**Joyce Flexa:** Nem fala a coisa só piora! Uahuahauha E sobre a Rose, vamos esperar mais um tempinho né? Emmet Cullen faz milagres! rs. Tomara que tenha gostado desse também! ^^ beijos

**maa cullen:** Aii, espero que tenha amado esse aqui tbm! rs. Que bom que ficou curiosa, estou tentando fazer isso mesmo! ^^ Te espero aqui no próximo! Beijoo

**Dada cullen:** Muitas coisas estão acontecendo ao mesmo tempo nessa fic, por isso que eu coloco o POV do Edward e o POV da Bella.. Para não embolar tanto. Mas espero que você esteja conseguindo acompanhar a fic! E gostar dela tb! ^^ beijos!

**Hel: **Está amando mesmo? È tão bom quando alguém manda um review assim! Estimula muuuito a escrever os capítulos! Tomara que goste desse tb! E volte pra me dizer o que achou! Beijoos

**Lu Higurashi:** Quem chegou? Bem, ainda vai demorar um pouco para saber ^^ rs Mas estou feliz que esteja gostando, e mais feliz que tenha vindo falar isso pra mim *.* rs. Beijos e te espero no próximo!

**E então, boa, ruim, péssima?**

**Me digam o que estão achando! Não me deixem no escuro!^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nisso e sinceramente não era nada legal. Edward virgem? Quem poderia imaginar, aquele deus, virgem!

Na hora da briga, eu me senti uma intrusa. Vendo algo que eu não tinha o direito de ver, então pedi desculpa e saí.Mas tentando consolar Alice, eu não conseguia parar de pensar que talvez Edward estivesse igual ou pior que ela. Então assim que Alice dormiu e fui procurar por ele. Que não estava em lugar nenhum.

Quando o achei... A conversa que tivemos... Um sorriso nasceu no meu rosto sem que eu quisesse. Ele era tão legal! Mas agora dava pra entender o por que era tão amargurado... Edward nunca tinha gostado de ninguém, e quando gosta é obrigado a deixar a garota pra se mudar pra um lugar completamente diferente.

Eu podia entender um pouco do que ele sentia... Todas as vezes nas férias, era como se eu estivesse indo para um lugar desconhecido, com pessoas que eu não gostava. Era sempre ruim sair da minha segurança no colégio. Da Bella forte que eu era... Na casa deles eu era apenas Isabella... Nada de forte, nada de respondona, nada de risos e piadas. Apenas silencio e submissão.

E agora com essa história... Meus tios haviam dado a cartada final. Agora nem quando completasse dezoito anos eu seria livre. As lágrimas arderam em meus olhos. Eu vinha sonhando com isso desde que percebi quem eram Aro e Sulpicia Volturi de verdade... E agora...

Cobri o rosto com o travesseiro...

...

-Bella! Abre a porta, Bella!

Minha cabeça latejava por chorar antes de dormir, mas a voz de Alice na porta estava piorando a dor. Levantei e abri a porta.

-Minha nossa! O que houve?

-Não estou me sentindo bem. – me joguei na cama de novo.

-Tá doente?

-Digamos que sim... Você viu o Jacob?

-Não.

-O que há Bella?

-Nada Alice... Apenas quero ficar aqui, se não se importa. – ela suspirou.

-Tudo bem... Mas se precisar... Call me. – eu ri e ela me mandou um beijo.

Voltei a deitar olhando para o teto. O tempo ia passando e quando dei por mim o céu já estava escuro. Todos deviam ter ido a festa da Stacy... Mas eu não estava com clima. Só que já estava cansada de ficar no quarto.

Levantei e me olhei no espelho. A calça tipo indiana que usava estava completamente amarrotada, a regata cheia de fiapos de pano da cama... Mas eu estava ligando? Não. Peguei um casaco, amarrei o cabelo e sai pro vento frio da noite.

Não tinha uma viva alma. Realmente todos tinham ido pra festa.

-Bella? – aquela voz – Você esta bem? – me virei o olhando.

-Por que não estaria?

-Está ai parada,sendo que tem uma festa acontecendo... – eu ri.

-As vezes é bom fugir disso.

-È o que eu sempre digo. – ele disse parando do meu lado.

-Eu disse "as vezes", não sempre. – ele riu. – Fez as pazes com Alice? – seu semblante endureceu.

-Não. E não vou ficar correndo atrás.

-Edwar...

-Não. Da ultima vez foi a mesma coisa...

-Ela só não quer te ver sofrer.

-Mas não precisa ficar falando do que não sabe! – ele suspirou – Desculpe, esse assunto é meio delicado pra mim.

-O que houve? – ele me olhou, me medindo – Juro que não conto a ninguém... – ele riu.

-Eu tinha uma namorada no Alasca.

-Vocês moraram no Alasca? – ele riu confirmando. – Nossa, isso é que é excentricidade... Meus tios foram pra lá uma vez. Mas tudo bem, e o que aconteceu?

-A gente realmente se apaixonou... Passamos quase um ano juntos, mas... Meu pai teve que se mudar pra cá. Ele diz que é trabalho, mas eu não sei... Parece que ele sempre ta procurando alguma coisa.

-E aí...

-Ai, eu briguei, quis ficar lá... Mas ele não deixou. Nos mudamos. E ela ficou lá.

-E por que a briga tão séria?

-Eu me mudei como eles queriam, mas eles não podem me obrigar a ficar todo sorrisos. E isso incomoda Alice. Aí ela vem,tentando me atingir, jogar na minha cara que sou...

-Virgem. – dei uma risadinha, e ele também.

-É. Daí eu... Eu falo a besteira que falei.

-Hum... Entendi um pouco mais.

Ficamos apenas caminhando sem silencio. Estremeci sentindo que esfriava mais.

-Vamos voltar daqui. – ele sugeriu.

-É, ta ficando frio.

-O que houve com você? Nunca é de perder uma festa...

-Nada...

-Você está mentindo.

-Comecei a piscar o olho como Alice? – ele riu.

-Não. Mas eu sei quando alguém está mentindo. Ainda mais alguém que mente tão mau quanto você. – eu ri.

-Certo. Também tenho problemas, como todo mundo. Só isso.

-Problemas que estão te deixando com olheiras? – paramos em frente ao meu prédio.

-Eu devo estar realmente horrível...

-Não... Pra falar a verdade, você não é como as outras garotas, que tiram a maquiagem e ficam piores do que um monstro.

-Isso é um elogio?

-Era pra ser... – voltamos a rir.

-Obrigada. Fez eu me sentir melhor.

-Disponha.

-Então... – de repente o clima tinha ficado constrangedor – Até amanhã.

-Até. – ele já ia saindo, e uma vontade foi crescendo no meu o lábio inferior, mas não consegui segurar.

-Edward! – ele olhou e voltou os poucos passos que tinha andado.

-O que foi?

-Não me pergunte o por que disso, ok?

-Disso o qu...

Puxei a gola da blusa pólo que ele usava e uni nossas bocas. No começo era apenas um selar de lábios. Mas Edward envolveu minha cintura e eu o seu pescoço. Quando dei por mim estávamos num beijo cinematográfico.

Eu não sabia o por que tinha feito isso, mas sabia que nunca chegaria a me arrepender.

...

Ela tinha me beijado!

Era a única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça depois dela ter sorriso e falado apenas um "thau". Ela tinha me beijado! Do nada, sem porque... Simplesmente beijado.

Não que eu não tenha gostado. Depois que percebi o que estava acontecendo, só conseguia pensar em abraçá-la mais forte. E foi o que eu fiz, sem nem entender o por que dela ter feito isso.

Ainda estava atordoado quando cheguei no dormitório. Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido comigo. Eu nunca tinha sido agarrado. Não que já não tivessem tentado, mas... Com Bella, a minha reação foi simplesmente agarrá-la de volta.

Até hoje de manhã eu achava que ainda amava Tanya, mas ainda sentindo os lábios de Bella nos meus, eu simplesmente não tinha mais certeza de nada.

...

O que eu tinha feito?

Eu acordei pensando, desejando que tivesse sido apenas um sonho. Mas eu sabia que não tinha... Apesar de ter sonhado com isso a noite toda.

Eu tinha beijado ele!

Do nada, quase agarrado ele a força... E eu diria que foi, se ele não tivesse me agarrado logo depois. Ouvi as portas batendo, sabendo que Ângela e Tina tinham acabado de sair pra aula. E eu não poderia faltar hoje de novo.

Me arrumei com certo... Exagero na ansiedade. Me chamando de burra sempre que a pergunta "será que ele vai gostar disso?" aparecia na minha cabeça.

Foi só um beijo Bella! Um beijo! Ele nem deve mais lembrar disso...

A única coisa boa, é que (além de te dado o melhor beijo da minha vida) a preocupação de ver Edward de novo tinha tirado a visita a casa da minha tia da minha cabeça. Agora, Edward, reinava predominante em meus pensamentos.

-Bom dia flor do dia!

-Bom dia Alice.

-Mais animada?

-Pareço?

-Parece... – ela sorriu e eu revirei os olhos.

-Fala logo Alice. – ela deu um gritinho.

-Fiquei com o Jasper ontem! – eu sorri.

-E o Emmet?

-Ah... A gente teve que dar uma fugida dele sabe... Mas foi melhor ainda.

-Safadinha! – rimos.

-Total! – olhei pra ela sem saber se falava ou não. Ela ainda estava brigada com Edward, talvez fosse melhor... – Agora fala você.

-Eu o que?

-Eu te conheço Isabella Swan...

-Em tão pouco tempo?

-Na verdade parece que nascemos juntas... Agora desembucha. – respirei fundo.

-Eu beijei o Edward ontem. – ela parou me fazendo parar também. Me olhando nos olhos.

-Você... Isso é sério?

-È... Eu não sei o que me deu eu apenas... – Alice me interrompeu com um grito me abraçando.

Hein?

-Eu não acredito!

-Não vai ficar puta ou chateada?

-Por que eu ficaria?

-Sei lá... Você ta brigada com ele...

-Eu sei. Mas ainda quero o bem dele... E, a última pessoa que eu sei que ele beijou foi a vaca da Tanya.

-Alice, o que você tem contra ela?

-Ah, Bella... Ela traia o Edward. – arregalei os olhos – É... Como ele é virgem... Bem, ela se fazia de boa samaritana pra ele, mas transava com qualquer coisa que tivesse pênis.

-Tadinho... – Alice sorriu.

-Mas você, pode trazer meu irmão de volta!

-Eu? Trazer de volta? Como assim?

-Edward era legal Bella... Ia pra festa, saía com a gente... Mas Tanya o enfeitiçou. E quando nos mudamos ele se fechou em copas... Mas se ele te beijou... Ele te beijou também certo?

-No começo eu agarrei ele sabe... Mas o beijo, beijão mesmo, começou quando ele me agarrou. – ela deu outro grito.

-Então, você pode salvar meu irmão!

-Eu não sei se quero isso Alice... – de repente me lembrei da minha tia... De tudo o que tinha acontecido da última vez.

-Bem... Se não quisesse não teria o agarrado. – abri a boca pra rebater – Ta, ok... Vamos pra aula? Se não vamos chegar atrasadas. – assenti suspirando.

Eu corri atrás dela indo pro prédio que teria aula. Salvar Edward? Como poderia salvar alguém, se quem precisava ser resgatada era eu?

* * *

**Quem puder ler, ou já leu e tenha gostado, vote na minha fic para o Oscar das fics! ^^**

_Melhor One Shot com Lemons – universo alternativo_

http:/www. enquetes. com. br/popenquete. asp?id=909127 (é só tirar os espaços)

_Melhor Song Fic – One Shot_

http:/www. enquetes. com. br/popenquete. asp?id=909130

**Reviews:**

**maa cullen:** Aii, que bom que está amando! É tão bom quando alguém me diz isso, dá um super gás pra continuar escrevendo ^^ Aí está o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado desse tbm! Até o próximo .. ;]

**Dada Cullen:** Aí está mais um capítulo, com muitas coisas acontecendo.. Mas vai chegar a hora de se entender a trama.. ^^ Até o próx!

**Hel:** Ele continuam animados nas conversas... HAHA Mas acho que percebeu que nesse capítulo eles começaram a reparar que há algo, né? Espero que tenha gostado desse também! ^^ até o próximo!

**Priiii:** Aii que bom que veio me dar uma luz! HAHA Muito obrigada pelos elogios, não sabe como isso me ajuda a continuar a escrever! ^^ Espero que continue lendo e gostando! Até o próximo!

**Julykka:** Nossa, agradeço muito por ter me falado desse erro... Você foi a única! Ainda bem que não foi nada mais grave, mas como eu escrevo fic de Inuyasha também, devo ter me confundido e escrito errado. Mas agradeço msm ! ^^ Espero que esteja gostando e que continue lendo e me falando o que está achando da fic! ^^ beijoos

**Joyce Flexa:** Emmet Cullen é aquele que a gente quer pegar no colo! HAHA Adoro! ^^ È né, Edward puro e casto... Mas nesse cap a gente vê que nem é tanto assim, né? HAHA . Espero que goste desse também! ^^

**Lali Durão: **Você votou? *.* Nossa, muito obrigada! Tomara que tenha gostado desse também, e volta aqui pra me dizer se gostou ok? ;] Até o próximo!

**Lu Higurashi:** Mesmo com pressa e sem imaginação, foi ótimo apenas vir e me dizer que amou o outro capítulo! Isso já me ajuda bastante! ^^ Beijoo e até o próximo!


	7. Chapter 7

-Hey... Resolveu dar o ar de sua graça? – sorri virando para Jacob.

-Não estava me sentindo bem ontem...

-Podia ter me chamado... Aprendi a fazer uma massagem maravilhosa... – e sorriu sacana.

-Você não pensa em outra coisa? – ele riu e passou a mão pelos meus ombros.

-Não com você do lado...

-Viu Alice? Combinei de almoçar com ela...

-Aquela ali? – olhei pra onde Jacob apontava.

Alice vinha quase saltitando enquanto conversava com Jasper. Emmet os olhava desconfiado e mais atrás... Parei de respirar.

Edward me olhava e eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara! Sentia meu rosto cada vez mais vermelho e com ele me olhando intensamente como olhava não ajudava muito.

-Bella! Tinha que ir chamar eles... Sabe como é, não vivem sem mim... – sorri.

-Bella Swan não indo a uma festa... O que houve ontem? – olhei para Emmet e meu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho.

-Passei mal o dia todo... Achei melhor não ir. – arrisquei um olhar para Edward e esse continuava me olhando intrigado – Er... Vamos almoçar?

Todos assentiram e fomos seguindo até a praça de alimentação. Conversavam e riam de besteiras, mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção. Por que eu simplesmente não conseguia ser a Bella de sempre? Desde quando beijar um garoto me faz ficar desse jeito? Tudo bem, era o segundo garoto que eu beijava... Mas... Não era pra eu ficar assim!

Senti Jacob me abraçar pela cintura e vi Edward tirar o olhar de mim e passar pra ele. Jacob também o olhava, e eu podia jurar sair raios dos olhos dos dois.

Fechei os meus.

Era tudo o que eu _não_ precisava!

...

Eu queria tirar ela dali e perguntar o por que do beijo. Mas ao mesmo tempo queria tirar ela dali e beijá-la de novo. Não sei o que faria primeiro, mas uma coisa era certa, eu tinha que tirar ela dali.

Todos estava indo pra fila do restaurante e o tal Jacob finalmente desgrudou dela. Peguei seu braço e ela me olhou, indiquei com a cabeça para que saíssemos dali, vi hesitação nos olhos dela, mas por fim ela aceitou.

Sai antes indo para onde ficavam os carros. Ela veio logo depois.

-Er... Oi.

-Oi... Bella... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, inconscientemente. O que eu queria perguntar mesmo? – Ontem...

-Eu te beijei. Eu sei.

-È... Mas... Foi tão do nada... – ela voltou a morder a boca e eu estava quase pedindo que ela não fizesse isso.

-Olha... Não sei o que me deu... Eu apenas senti vontade.

-Vai me beijar sempre que tiver vontade? – quase fechei os olhos reparando que meu tom tinha saído mais esperançoso do que em tom de pergunta. Ela me olhou confusa.

-Não sei. Você quer que eu te beije?

Eu não via como essa conversa ficar mais estranha. Num momento eu e Bella éramos opostos totais, no outro estávamos nos beijando e agora eu não consigo pensar em fazer outra coisa. Ela riu.

-Sou eu ou essa conversa ta surreal? – eu ri.

-É está sim... – enrijeci quando ela passou os braços pelos meus ombros. – Mas está tudo surreal...

-Edward... – meu nome desse jeito... – A gente podia... Só... Deixar rolar né?

Deixar rolar? Daqui a algum tempo meu pai apareceria querendo se mudar novamente. E se eu me apaixonasse por Bella? E se sofresse tudo de novo? Ela continuava a me olhar, e aqueles olhos de chocolate com leite iam me hipnotizando. Com Tanya tinha sido tudo muito sério desde o começo... Mas, deixar rolar... Eu podia fazer isso.

Não precisava responder. Apenas segurei sua fina cintura com as mãos e a puxei pra mim. Ainda pude ver um sorriso antes de unir nossas bocas.

...

Um frio na barriga e o sentimento de estar na maior montanha russa do mundo.

Era isso que eu sentia enquanto os lábios de Edward se movimentavam nos meus. Algo novo e muito bom. Não sei se era por estar tanto tempo sem beijar ninguém misturado com o fato de Jacob ser a única pessoa que eu tinha beijado até ontem.

Só sei que estava nas nuvens.

O sentia apertar minha cintura levemente e transmitir arrepios pelo meu corpo, enquanto sentindo isso, eu me aconchegava mais a ele. Se é que isso era possível.

Desci as mãos passando pela sua nuca, sentindo seu maxilar com as pontas dos dedos e agarrando a blusa, me fazendo ficar inteiramente presa em seus braços. Uma sensação maravilhosa!

-Nós... Temos que ir. – ele puxava ar com a mesma força que eu.

-È...

Mas não nos movíamos. Continuávamos de olhos fechados, na mesma posição, apenas sentindo o movimentar do corpo um do outro com a respiração. Isso estava estranho. Parecíamos um casal apaixonado que a muito tempo não se via.

Levei um choque ao pensar nisso. Me soltei e ele pareceu acordar também.

-Vamos acabar ficando sem almoço...

-È... Vai indo. – sorri.

-Não quer que ninguém saiba? – ele me olhou.

-Não faz diferença... Só que eu não vou contar deliberadamente. Se descobrirem, tanto faz...

-Certo... Então... – mordi a boca sem perceber, e seu olhar focou nisso – Até.

Saí andando. De repente um sorriso se instalou em minha boca e não queria mais sair. Fazia tanto tempo que não ficava com ninguém... Era como se tivesse acabado de dar meu primeiro beijo. E com o cara mais gato que já tinha passado na minha frente!

-Onde você estava?

-Pensei que tinha deixado o carro aberto... – disse quando cheguei a mesa com a minha bandeja.

-Viu o Edward? – corei.

-Não... – voltei meu olhar para a comida.

...

Ele andava do meu lado carrancudo. Eu sabia, mas não iria perguntar.

-Você sumiu no almoço... – fechei os olhos. Como eu esperava que ele não percebesse?

-É... Meu carro...

-Sabe que mentira sua comigo não cola. – mordi meu lábio. – Estava com o Cullen né?

-Jacob...

-Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer em algum momento. – suspirei – Mas você sabe no que ta se metendo?

-Eu não tenho nada com Edward... – eu já estava cansada de Jacob e essa ladainha.

-Bella, eu te amo. – ele parou e me fez parar de frente pra ele – Eu já te fiz feliz e...

-De novo com isso Jacob? – ele respirou fundo.

-Certo. Mas você sabe que não vai dar certo. Eu sou o cara certo pra você, e no fundo você sabe disso.

Ele me deu as costas.

É, Jacob sabia como acabar com o dia de alguém...

...

Estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, olhando pro teto enquanto ainda pensava em como de uma hora pra outra eu estava... Deixando rolar com Bella Swan

Meu completo oposto. Não ligava para as aulas, adorava uma festa, gostava de ser popular e conhecia o campus inteiro. Enquanto eu não faltava a uma aula, não perdia tempo com festas, odiava como garotas que eu nem conhecia me faziam popular e só conhecia, fora meus irmãos, Bella, Rosalie e Jasper.

Mas então o rosto de Tanya apareceu na minha cabeça. Ela ainda era totalmente diferente de Bella, física e mentalmente. Apesar de achar que ninguém chegava a ser bom o bastante pra ser amigo dela, ela tinha me encantado. Parecia um anjo com seus cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

A porta do meu quarto foi aberta, mas nem olhei. Só senti um peso em minha cama e os braços finos em volta de mim. Sorri.

-Edward Cullen. Eu, solenemente, te perdôo. – ri alto e ela me olhou curiosa – Disse alguma piada?

-Não. Vem cá – a abracei. È difícil ficar longe de uma pessoa que, literalmente, te conhece desde que nasceu. No nosso caso, antes disso. – Eu também te perdôo.

-Não agüentava mais ficar sem falar com você... E Bella falou que era bobeira.

-Então devo agradecer a ela depois. – ela me olhou sorrindo maliciosa.

-Imagino como você vai agradecer. – a olhei assustado. Bella tinha contado? – Você não pensa que ela realmente não iria me contar né?

-A gente meio que falou que não ia sair contando...

-Quando?

-Hoje. – ela sentou sorrindo mais ainda.

-Mas eu soube do beijo de ontem... Então teve um de hoje também? – fechei os olhos rindo. Ela gargalhou – Joguei verde e colhi maduro né senhor Edward Cullen.

-Ok, nessa você me pegou.

-Não, quem te pegou foi a Bella...

-Como alguém tão pequeno pode ser tão irritante?

-É um dom... – ela sorriu e voltou a me abraçar. – É muito bom te ver sorrindo e brincando de novo... Estava com saudade desse Edward.

-Eu não estava tão diferente.

-Estava sim... Não ria mais... Não brincava mais com a gente... Se enfurnava nesse quarto e não saia nunca. Mas Bella está te fazendo bem.

-Calma aí pocket... A gente não ta namorando... Apenas...

-Apenas...?

-Deixando rolar. – ela riu.

-Ok, não vou discutir com você também.

-Comigo também?

-Acha mesmo que eu não conversei com Bella sobre isso? – isso me interessava. Não sei por que, mas interessava. – Mas não vou te contar nada...

-Você está torcendo pela gente certo? – ela assentiu – Então, você podia me contar...

-Nada de chantagens... Eu sou um tumulo – e fez como se passasse um fecho éclair na boca.

-Vamos ver. – joguei ela a cama fazendo cócegas em sua barriga enquanto ela tentava em vão se libertar.

Ela começou a gritar e eu parei, deitando do lado dela, ainda rindo ela me abraçou.

-O que houve? – olhamos pata Emmet que entrava como um furacão. – Ufa... Pensei que tava matando minha pixel...

-A gente fez as pazes Em! – Alice sorriu pra ele.

-Ah, to carente... Quero amor de irmão também.

-Sai pra lá... Quero marmanjo desse tamanho na minha cama não! – eles riram.

-Nem adianta – ele abraçou Alice – Somos três e não é por que vocês dividiram a barriga da mamãe que vão me excluir da cama também...

-Amo vocês! – Alice gritou tentando abraçar a nós dois.

-"Amo você... Você me ama... Somos uma família feliz..."

Emmet cantava enquanto Alice ria tentando acompanhá-lo.

De repente eu percebi o que Alice tinha dito. Eu tinha mudado, e tinha me excluído de momentos assim. E de momentos como o que tive com Bella.

Gargalhei quando Emmet tentou imitar a voz do Barney.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Joyce Flexa:** Ah, se for para elogiar pode xingar a vontade! HAHA Gostou mesmo? Achei que vocês achariam que foi rápido demais... Ah, bem acho que Tanya nem vai aparecer na fic, é mais para dar um motivo para o Ed começar a fic introspectivo... Então não se preocupe! ^^ Beijoo! E espero que você tenha gostado desse tb!

**Hel:** Ah, não, não... rs Meu nome é bem comum e bem brasileiro ^^ Obrigada pelos elogios, deve saber que isso me anima muito a continuar escrevendo... Aí está o capítulo e espero que goste desse tb! Até o próximo!

**Lu Higurashi:** Aii, que bom que gostou! Estava esperando para ver o que me falariam sobre o primeiro beijo deles... Pq eu não coloquei nada muito romântico, aii não sabia se vocês iriam gostar e coisa e tal... Fico muito feliz de você ter gostado, e principalmente por me falar! ^^ beijo e até o próximo.

**Lali Durao:** Nem fala, escrevi a parte do beijo me imaginando no lugar da Bella... HAHA Você ainda vai sentir muito mais raiva desses dois... Mais isso é mais pra frente! Não demorei muito neh? Rs Beijo e espero responder outra review sua no próximo!

**maa cullen:** Assim que imaginei sua *carinhadecãozinhoabandonado* quis postar! Mas eu não estava em casa para isso... u.u HAHA Mas bem, não demorei tanto né? Espero que tenha gostado desse tb! Beijo e até o próximo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gente! Desculpe a demora, mas eu tenho tido cada vez menos tempo para escrever e postar... u.u**

**Então me perdoem por não responder vocês direito!**

**Agradecendo a todos que lêem, especialmente: Agatha, Raffa, Joyce Flexa, Lu Higurashi, maa cullen, Lali Durao e Hel. Muito obrigada pelas review! ^^**

**;****

* * *

Minha vida tinha virado uma rotina. Mas uma rotina realmente boa de se viver.

Ia pra escola, ficava com Edward, ia pro almoço, ficava com Edward, ia pro quarto, me trocava, dormia um pouco, ficava com Edward, jantava, saía, ficava com Edward e ia dormir.

E lá se ia a terceira semana nessa engraçado como ninguém sabia disso, e nossos amigos, os que sabiam, fingiam não saber. A não ser Jacob que vivia falando que começar isso era um erro e blá-blá-blá...

Mas eu não estava nem ligando... Em setembro minha vida ia acabar e bem... Até lá, eu poderia aproveitar da melhor maneira que achei.

-Bella... Você... Já deu um amasso no Edward? – acordei dos devaneios quando a pergunta chegou aos meus ouvidos.

O que?

-O que, Alice?

-Sabe... Amasso... Aquela coisa quente e tal. – eu ri.

-Você é uma bisbilhoteira!

-Ah,vai Bella... Edward nunca ficou com uma amiga minha... E bem... Eu sempre fui curiosa de saber por que ele nunca... Você sabe... – ela olhava para os lados na biblioteca.

-Alice, a idéia aqui é estudar pra prova de física... Não falar do seu irmão.

-Bella, você não é nenhuma santa... – eu ri – Vai falar? – Alice fez biquinho. Eu me pergunto se algum dia alguém deixou de fazer o que essa garota queria.

-Bem... A gente nunca teve nem chance disso...

-Hum... – ôou.

-Que cara é essa?

-Nada. Vamos estudar?

Isso não estava me cheirando bem.

...

E lá ia eu pra mais um encontro com Bella.

Era engraçado a gente não combinar nada, mas saber exatamente a hora de se encontrar. Era como um acordo mudo.

-Estou com medo de Alice... – ela falou depois de me beijar.

-Normal... Mas especificamente por que?

-Ela veio com uns papos estranhos e depois deu aquele sorriso. – eu ri a apertando mais contra meu corpo.

-Que papos estranhos? – ela ficou vermelha – Hum... Você ficou vermelha, vai mentir?

Ela me olhou meio emburrada e eu ri voltando a beijá-la. Eu sabia exatamente quando Bella ia mentir por isso, seu rosto se avermelhava sem ninguém ter feito nada. Na verdade, desde que demos o primeiro beijo eu tinha passado a conhecer uma Bella diferente. Ainda implicante, mas de alguma forma frágil demais.

-Vocês Cullen's tem alguma coisa...

-Tipo?

-Não sei... Você parece que lê meus pensamentos! – ri – E Alice sempre dá um jeito de as coisas acontecerem do jeito que ela quer... Ou do jeito que ela vê acontecer né.

-Talvez a gente tenha superpoderes.

-E um deles é não conseguir me manter longe de você...

A boca de Bella era quente contra a minha. Sentia um choque por todo meu corpo, uma excitação fora do vezes, como agora, que eu sentia Bella completamente entregue, mas outras ela estava estranha. Como se estivesse fazendo algo de errado.

Eu podia conhecer certas dicas que seu corpo me dava sobre ela mesma, mas ainda tinha muita coisa sobre Bella que eram incógnitas. Coisas que ela queria esconder e,talvez, fingir pra ela mesma que não existiam.

...

-Sério... Eu vou entrar em combustão!

-Alice!

-Cara, a Rosalie e o Emmet não se desgrudam. Do sentido dela quase mudar pro quarto dele. Mas eu ficar com o Jasper? Nem pensar!

-Eu posso emprestar meu quarto... – ela me olhou com os olhos brilhando.

-Sério?

-Contando que troquem os lençóis, não quebrem nada e não deixem camisinha espalhada pelo quarto... – ela gargalhou, mas veio em abraçar.

-Eu vou lembrar de tudo isso. Mas e você?

-Ih, o que tem eu, Alice?

-Ah, Bella... Há quanto tempo você não... Sabe? – senti minhas bochechas quentes.

-Sei lá... Desde que terminei com Jacob. – ela arregalou os olhos – Nem me olhe assim... Isso não faz de mim uma aberração!

-Não... No mínimo uma pessoa com muito autocontrole. – eu ri. – Agora sério... Não sente falta?

-Ai Alice, sério que quer falar disso?

-Sim. – e eu ainda pergunto...

-Eu e Jacob terminamos... Bem... Foi meio conturbado – esperava que não estivesse deixando passar nada – Então, meio que realmente não senti falta.

-E agora?

-Agora eu estou ficando com um menino virgem... – ela gargalhou.

-Você pode mudar isso...

-Não, não, não, não... Você não vai ficar colocando coisas na minha cabeça! Ainda mais essas coisas!

-Por que?

-Edward pergunta sobre o que nós falamos... E ele sabe quando estou mentindo... Não quero ficar fugindo de assunto com ele sempre!

-Então fala!

-Ah que ótimo. "Ah, Edward, sua irmã fica falando pra eu arrancar sua roupa e transar contigo" Realmente, muito normal.

-Eu não falei pra você arrancar a roupa dele.

-Mas isso faria parte do processo, certo? – ela riu assentindo.

-Bem, você que sabe... Vamos a festa hoje?

-Não sei...

-Ah, não! Edward acabou com a minha amiga! Eu também preciso de companhia ta?

-Ah é, por que você vai trocar o Jasper por mim né?

-Depende pra que... – eu ri. Mas ela gritou.

-O que?

-Me empresta seu quarto hoje?

-Hoje?

-Emmet vai estar na festa com Rosalie... – os olhos dela voltaram a brilhar. E eu suspirei.

-Certo... Da hora que a festa começar, até... – pensei um pouco – Às três,ta bom?

-Ótimo! – ela tinha um sorriso tão pervertido que eu fiquei com medo de estar do lado dela.

O que eu faria enquanto ela e Jasper transformavam meu quarto em motel?

...

Era meia-noite todo mundo estava em mais uma das festas e tinha alguém batendo na porta. Será que ninguém pensava que eu poderia estar dormindo?

-Oiiii! – ela sorriu me dando um selinho e entrando.

-Oi... Er... O que...Você não... – ela riu.

-Não posso ir a festa... E não me pergunte o por que!

-E não pode ficar no seu quarto?

-Está me expulsando, Cullen? – eu ri fechando a porta.

-Não... Tentando entender.

-Não tente. Não vai gostar da resposta.

-Hum... Bem... Quer beber alguma coisa? – ela riu.

-Você só deve ter refrigerante certo? – eu ri indo pra geladeira.

-Já disse pra você que prefiro fazer as coisas sóbrio... Mas tem umas cervejas de Emmet aqui.

-Certo, mas não gosto de cerveja... Obrigada. – ela se jogou no sofá.

-Então, como fica bêbada?

-Eu gosto de misturas sabe... Bebidas de cores vivas e nomes legais...

-Tipo?

-Cosmopolitan, Bellini, Sex and the City... Por ai vai...

-Hum... Estou beijando uma cachaceira? – ela sorriu e trocou de posição, ficando de frente pra mim, ainda sentada do meu lado.

-Algo contra?

-Não... Nada contra...

A puxei pelo pescoço, sentindo tudo o que o beijo de Bella me faz sentir. Ela apoiou uma mão na minha perna, deixando o local quente e eu a segurei pela cintura. Então ela veio pro meu colo, ainda deixando as pernas pro lado.

Não era exatamente algo novo pra mim, mas com Bella... Bem, com ela tudo parecia novo e eu ficava como massa de modelar em suas mãos. Ela fazia de mim o que quisesse.

Passei as mãos por suas pernas cobertas pela calça e ela suspirou ainda me beijando. Ela começou a passar as mãos pelo meu peito, se aproveitando que estava sem camisa, me fazendo arfar.

Por um momento nós nos separamos, mais continuamos a nos olhar. Os dois chocolates me encaravam sérios e algo flutuava neles, eu não sabia distinguir muito bem, mas era algo que me deixava quente.

Num rompante, Bella passou uma perna pelo meu quadril, ficando encaixada em mim. Involuntariamente um barulho saiu do meu peito. Ela começou a beijar meu queixo e pescoço. Fechei os olhos sentindo as ondas mandadas de onde ela tocava pro resto do corpo. Minhas mãos ganhando vida, começaram a subir e descer de suas pernas, apertei seu quadril e ouvi quando ela deu um pequeno gemido.

Comecei a beijar seu pescoço, tentando segurar a vontade que tinha de jogá-la no sofá e bem... E fazer o que me desse vontade depois. Ela gemeu quando dei um chupão mais forte. Bella mexia e remexia em meus cabelos, ou passeava com as mãos em meu peito e ombros.

Já eu não conseguia parar de subir e descer as mãos pelas suas pernas, apertando o quadril e vez ou outra entrando um pouco pela blusa. Estávamos em mais um beijo, sentindo todas as promessas que ele carregava quando alguma coisa vibrou no meu colo. Nos olhamos sem entender por alguns segundos então Bella tirou o celular do bolso traseiro.

-Alô? – sua vez estava ofegante e rouca, não segurei e comecei a beijar novamente seu pescoço, vendo ela fechar os olhos – Agora? Certo... Estou indo.

Eu não queria ouvir aquilo.

...

-Tenho que ir... – disse contra vontade.

-Certeza? – ri e o beijei.

-Sim... Alice...

-Ela ta na festa?

-Pra ela acabou agora... – ri da piada interna e ele me olhou curioso.

Levantei de seu colo, corando, vendo o quanto ele estava excitado. E eu volto a me perguntar, como, _como_ esse garoto pode ser virgem?

-Nos vemos amanhã? – perguntei.

-Claro... – ele se levantou e foi até a porta comigo.

-Então... Até. – ele se abaixou e me beijou de novo. Eu poderia passar o resto da vida assim.

-Até.

Saí dali com as pernas bambas. Se antes eu não sentia falta, nesse momento eu achava que podia explodir ao mais simples toque.

Cheguei no meu quarto achando que tudo estaria revirado, mas só encontrei uma Alice terminando de arrumar a cama, com alguns lençóis no chão. Eca!

-Duas horas... Viu, cumpri meu trato!

-Por mim você podia ficar até amanhecer... – disse meio emburrada.

-O que foi?

-Nada... Vou tomar um banho. Vai dormir aqui?

-Acho melhor...

-Ok.. – já ia entrando no banheiro – E coloca logo isso pra lavar! – ela riu enquanto ia jogar os lençóis no cesto de roupa suja.

Entrei no chuveiro sentindo a água quente no corpo não melhorar em nada meu estado de espírito. Fechei e troquei a temperatura. Uma água torturantemente gelada bateu nas minhas costas, mas pelo menos estava me deixando melhor. Sai do banheiro batendo queixo.

-Já tomei banho... Vamos conversar? – ela me perguntou. Em vez de cansada, parecia que ela podia correr uma maratona agora.

-Certo, Alice... Pode começar a falar o quanto Jasper foi perfeito... – ela riu.

-Ele foi perfeito! – eu ri. Seria uma longa noite.

...

Acordei com o sol na minha cara. Alice estava do meu lado. È, eu estava começando a achar que os meninos não tinham culpa de achar que eu e Alice éramos um pouco mais que amigas. Ela sempre acabava do meu lado na cama!

Me espreguicei feliz por ser sábado. Sem aulas! E o colégio vazio, já que a maioria ia visitar os pais. Alice se mexeu e abriu os olhos sorrindo. È, pelo menos alguém teve uma noite muito boa.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia... – ela sorriu e me abraçou – Acordou mesmo? Eu não sou o Jasper!

-Eu sei... Ele é bem mais forte!

-Sério Alice, essa coisa de você sempre vir parar na minha cama de madrugada, vai começar a pegar mau!

-É que de madrugada deu muito frio!

-Ok... Mas a gente tem que aprender a trancar a porta. Emmet falou isso com Rosalie e agora ela vive me chamando de "Bi". – ela riu e eu sentei, também rindo.

Levantei e me espreguicei de pé, quase caindo quando Alice deu um grito.

-O que foi?

-Bella Swan! Isso no seu pescoço é um chupão? – arregalei os olhos e corri pro banheiro.

Oh não! Não era exatamente no pescoço. Perto da clavícula, tinha um ponto... Muito, _muito_, roxo. Eu não merecia!

-Você levou um chupão! E dos fortes!

-Alice, eu sou muito branca, se me dessem um peteleco ia ficar muito roxo!

-Mais isso não foi um peteleco!

-Certo... O que eu faço pra esconder isso?

-Antes de esconder... Onde você estava enquanto eu estava aqui?

-Eu...

-Nem precisa responder... Estava no quarto do meu irmão! – e começou a gargalhar como uma louca. – Deram um amasso né?

-Alice... Para! – já sentia meu corpo todo vermelho de tanta vergonha. E eu nem sei por que estava assim! Aqui na escola eu era Bella! Sem vergonha! Edward tinha o poder de me fazer ficar vermelha até quando não sabe!

-Me conta!

-Não vou contar nada enquanto não me ajudar a esconder isso!

-Certo, vai tomar banho e eu dou um jeito.

Assim que sai do banheiro Alice ficou passando um pente em cima do ponto roxo. Tipo, o deixando pior!

-Calma... Isso vai sumir. Mas pelo menos até amanhã vai ficar ai.

-E o que eu faço?

-Maquiagem! – disse balançando o pó compacto.

Eu olhava no espelho. Minha pele é tão branca que nem pó compacto. Então, me enfiei em uma blusa de gola alta, agradecendo aos céus por sempre estar frio.

-Agora, conta!

-Não foi nada demais... Nos beijamos e beijamos e nem vi quando ele fez isso.

-Eu não sabia que Edward era desse tipo... Que dá chupão sabe...

-Nem eu... – ela riu.

-Eu to com uns três... Mas em lugares estrategicamente escondidos.

-Ai Alice... Sem detalhes sórdidos! – ela gargalhou enquanto saiamos do quarto.

...

A noite não tinha sido uma das melhores.

Eu não sabia que... Ficar extremamente excitado tirava o sono e deixava um desconforto enorme no dia seguinte.

Emmet ainda devia estar dormindo, por que pelo barulho que ouvi noite passada, ele tinha ido dormir bem tarde com Rosalie. Jasper estava do meu lado, sorrindo que nem um idiota.

-O que houve?

-Nada... A festa foi ótima ontem. – olhei desconfiado. Mas não estava com clima pra perguntar – E você, algum trem passou por cima?

-Não... Só não dormi bem.

-Eu dormi que nem uma pedra.

Continuamos andando em direção a lanchonete. Assim que chegamos distingui Bella e Alice sentadas numa mesa. Alice ria e Bella estava mais vermelha que o normal. Será que ela tinha contado?

-Bom dia, garotas! – o sorriso de Jasper, se possível, aumentou.

-Bom dia. – responderam as duas. Alice sorrindo e Bella emburrada.

-Jasper, vamos pegar o lanche? – ele assentiu e aquilo ficou ainda mais estranho – O que quer Bella?

-Um achocolatado, ta bom.

-E você Edward?

-Estou sem fome... – Alice concordou e saiu andando com Jasper. – Está tudo bem? – ela me fulminou. O que eu tinha feito?

-Alice passou a manhã me zoando por sua causa!

-Minha? – ela não respondeu nada, apenas abaixou a gola da blusa. Tinha um ponto roxo, que tinham tentado disfarçar, ali. Segurei o riso. – Desculpe?

-Eu vou ter que ficar andando com blusa de gola até isso sumir!

-Eu não sabia que ia ficar assim. – tentei me defender. Ela suspirou.

-Ok, mas da próxima vez, escolhe um lugar menos visível...

Ela tinha dito o que eu acho que ela disse?

-Ok... – consegui apenas concordar, imaginando uma próxima vez e um lugar menos visível onde beijar...


	9. Chapter 9

**Passando rápido para postar! Consegui um tempinho!**

**Mil desculpa mais uma vez por não responder como vocês merecem, mas eu realmente estou correndo!**

**Agradeço a todos que estão lendo ^^ Em especial: Carol Black Cullen, maa cullen, Lu Higurashi, Lali Durao, TT Salvatore Potter Black, LarissaSpunk e Natyc.**

**Suas reviews me ajudam demais! ^^**

* * *

-A gente não devia fazer isso aqui.

-Você liga? – Bella tinha um jeito estranho de me convencer das coisas.

Voltei a beijá-la, enquanto sentia suas mãos percorrerem embaixo da blusa do meu uniforme. Estávamos dentro de uma sala onde não estava tendo aula naquele momento, eu estava com medo de ser pego, mas a vontade de estar ali com Bella era maior.

Ela sentou em uma mesa, me puxando pra ficar entre suas pernas. Desde o dia em que ela aparecera no meu quarto de madrugada, os beijinhos que dávamos antes não eram mais suficientes. Precisávamos de contato. Do corpo um do outro.

Sem notar o que realmente fazia eu abri os botões da blusa dela, deixando seu sutiã a mostra. Ela respirou fundo quando fui descendo meus beijos para ali. Ela apertava meus braços a cada beijo que recebia e eu descia cada vez mais, parando em uma volta de seu seio. Ali era um lugar menos visível, certo?

-Edward! – ela me recriminou quando notou o que eu estava fazendo. O que eu podia fazer se tinha adorado a idéia de marcar o corpo de Bella?

-É um lugar menos visível! – disse me defendendo, mas perdendo quando ri. Ela bateu no meu braço. O sinal bateu a fazendo pular de susto.

-Oh! Já está na hora da aula! – ela disse pulando e fechando os botões da blusa. A abracei.

-Tem certeza?

-Não era você que tava com medo? – suspirei.

-Certo, vamos logo...

-Er... Edward... – eu a olhei. Ela riu vermelha – Fecha a calça... – olhei pra calça aberta, mostrando minha cueca preta.

-Mas quando...

-Vamos logo! – ela disse assim que ouvimos passos. Fechei a calça e corri atrás dela.

...

-Vocês estão ficando ninfomaníacos! – Alice riu.

-Bella, tivemos nossa primeira vez final de semana passado!

-È, fizeram do meu quarto motel todos os dias depois daquele!

-Você ofereceu!

-Eu ofereci um dia, Alice Cullen! Um dia!

-Ah, amiga... E você quer que eu faça o que? – suspirei.

-Meus lençóis acabaram! – ela riu.

-Eu passo a levar os meus, ta certo? – revirei os olhos.

-Certo, certo... Mas se eu encontrar outra cueca do...

-Ok, ok... Eu entendi... Nunca mais deixo nada aqui! – disse beijando os dedos fazendo um "x" na boca com eles. – Mas agora eu tenho que ir...

-Visitar seus pais?

-Yes... Você não vai ver seus tios?

-Não. Eles devem estar em mais uma viagem...

-Eles viajam tanto... Deve ser bom viver assim.

-A custa dos outros, realmente.- Alice voltou a se sentar na minha cama.

-As vezes você fala de um jeito... Não gosta dos seus tios Bella? – olhei para Alice me amaldiçoando por esquecer que ela pegava as coisas no ar.

-Que idéia Alice! – ri nervosa – Eles me criaram... Depois que meus pais morreram, como poderia não gostar deles?

-Não sei... As vezes o jeito como fala deles, quando fala né, parece ser ressentido...

-Coisas da sua cabeça... Agora vai e se diverte com seus pais! Eu cuido do Jasper pra você – ela riu.

-Acho bom... – ouvimos a porta. Eu levantei e abri.

-Bellinha... Alice ta ai?

-Tá sim... Alice! É o Emmet!

-Você grita como se esse quarto fosse enorme! – eu ri – Cadê o Edward?

-Ele já ta vindo... Vamos indo pro carro?

-Vai também Rosalie? – não consegui me conter.

-Vou... Emmet vai me apresentar aos pais. – eu ri.

-Boa sorte então. – ela me olhou desconfiada – Juro... To desejando de boa. – ela continuou me olhando desconfiada e puxou Emmet pra perto.

-Obrigada, acho... – e saiu. Alice me olhou afetada.

-Ela ainda acha que eu vou roubar seu irmão dela... – Alice riu.

-Mau sabe ela que você já tem sua dose de Cullen todos os dias...

-Alice! – gargalhou saindo. No momento em que ia fechar a porta alguém não deixou. – Oi. – sorri.

-Oi.

-Veio se despedir? – ele fez uma careta.

-Só vou visitar meus pais...

-Eu sei... Por isso mesmo... Um final de semana sem Bella... Será que você sobrevive? – ele riu me abraçando.

-Vou fazer o máximo pra voltar... Vivo.

-Acho bom... – e nos beijamos.

Era tudo tão bom. Ainda não sabia o que tínhamos nem se tínhamos alguma coisa realmente, mas era muito bom ficar com Edward. Ele me fazia bem, me tratava bem... E eu estava tão acostumada ao contrário.

-Tenho que ir...

-Tudo bem... Segunda a gente se vê.

-Domingo de noite. – eu ri.

-Domingo de noite. – concordei. Me deu um selinho e saiu.

Me joguei sorrindo na cama. Agarrei o travesseiro segurando a vontade de gritar. Acho que pela primeira vez na vida eu estava vivendo como uma adolescente de verdade. Apesar de saber que... Bem, quem já passou pelo que eu passei não pode se considerar uma adolescente! O telefone tocou e eu podia jurar que era Alice perguntando o por que de Edward está com os lábios vermelhos... Ela sempre fazia isso pra implicar.

-Alô? – disse sorrindo.

_-Vejo que está feliz..._ – no mesmo momento meu sorriso sumiu e eu me sentei ereta, como se ele pudesse ver como estava jogada. –_ Estamos chegando de viajem..._

-Sim.

_-Podemos lhe fazer uma visita._ – não era uma pergunta.

-Certo... Hoje?

_-Não sei... Esse final de semana._ – sempre querendo fazer surpresa. Só avisavam que viriam por que sabiam que iam ligar pro meu quarto assim que chegassem na escola.

-Certo, estarei esperando.

_-Levaremos Demetri._ – fechei os olhos com força.

-Isso é necessário?

_-Não, mas é o que eu quero._ – suspirei – _Esteja sempre pronta. Causar boa impressão para..._

-Eu sei, eu sei...

_-Não me responda desse jeito! _

-Desculpe.

_-Está avisada._

Ouvi o clique dizendo que ele tinha desligado. Como alguém podia ir das nuvens direto ao inferno de maneira tão brusca?

...

Alice ia falando como estava com saudades de casa, Emmet dirigia e de vez em quando massageava a perna de Rosalie, e essa sorria e de vez em quando perguntava algo a Alice.

Rosalie tinha mudado muito desde que a tinha conhecido. Era tão cheia de marra, se achando e falando mau de Bella. Mas acho que o relacionamento com Emmet, alguém tão aberto a ser amigo de todos, tinha mudado um pouco. Estava até sociável.E ele fiel! Milagre!

Mais eu não consegui prestar atenção ao que eles falavam. Apenas sentia, ainda, o gosto de Bella. Suas mãos em meus cabelos, e uma sensação estanha nas mãos, como se faltasse algo.

Eu não podia dizer que não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas preferia não pensar. Preferia fingir que não sabia... Preferia deixar rolar.

Bella me ensinara o modo de vida "deixar rolar" e tinha gostado. Era muito bom tomar as decisões na hora em que tinham de ser tomadas e não antes como fazia. Pensar dias e mais dias sobre uma coisa que aconteceria dali a semanas, meses... Sorri, Bella estava me ensinando muita coisa.

-Do que está rindo?

-De nada Alice. – ela chegou mais perto.

-Eu aposto que sei... – sussurrou.

-Certo, você sabe... Agora me deixa. – ela riu e voltou a conversar com Rosalie. Não deu muito tempo chegamos em casa, que era entre a escola e a cidade de Forks. Literalmente escondida no meio do mato. Mas linda.

-Nossa, Em! Sua casa é linda!

-Mamãe é decoradora... Meio designer, meio arquiteta, meio mãe... E nas horas vagas mulher do Dr. Carlisle. – riu da própria piada, enquanto nós girávamos os olhos – Vamos. – pegou a mão de Rosalie e entraram.

Ouvi quando minha mãe praticamente gritou amassando, ou sendo amassada, por Emmet e se fascinar com Rosalie. Bem, quem não se fascinava com ela?

-Emmet realmente acertou, você é linda!

-Obrigada, sra. Cullen.

-Apenas Esme, querida. – Rosalie assentiu. E a vermelhidão em suas bochechas me lembraram Bella. – Alice, Edward!

E nos abraçou. Eu sorri, depois de muito tempo, realmente feliz por ver minha mãe.

Ela me olhou de um jeito estranho e depois beijou meu rosto. Nada escapava de Esme. E o que será que ela tinha visto? Depois fez a mesma coisa com Alice.

-Carlisle está no escritório, já sirvo o almoço... Vão colocando as mochilas no quarto. Arrumei um quarto para Rosalie.

-Mãe, ela vai...

-Se ela quiser usar Emmet... Deixei a escolha pra ela. – Emmet ria enquanto Rosalie mais vermelha que antes batia em seu braço, subindo as escadas com ele.

Alice me fez subir com sua bolsa, e logo depois entrei no meu quarto. Finalmente apreciando realmente as paredes brancas, uma sendo totalmente de vidro. A cama no meio, uma estante cheia dos meus cds, com o radio no meio. A televisão em frente a cama.

Como eu podia não ter visto isso antes?

-Reconhecendo? – vi minha mãe entrar no quarto – Sempre tive a sensação de que nunca o tinha visto de verdade.

-Não fiquei tanto tempo aqui dentro né? – ela botou as mãos nos meus ombros ainda atrás de mim.

-O que houve?

-Nada mãe.

-Como se eu não soubesse... – ri – Você passou tanto tempo com raiva da gente...

-Passou.

-Do nada?

-Não podia ficar daquele jeito pra sempre né? – ela sorriu e me abraçou.

-Ei, a gêmea ta com ciúmes! – ri com Alice entrando no quarto.

-Você também está diferente.

-Eu?

-É, Alice, você.

-Mamãe está vendo coisas onde não tem.

-Eu sou mãe. Sei de tudo. – Alice riu se jogando na minha cama.

-Então, o que há com a gente?

-Pelo brilho dos olhos... Estão apaixonados.

Ta aí a palavra que eu não queria ouvir.

-Eu apaixonada? Que isso... – e depois riu se entregando – Ele é lindo mamãe! – eu sentei na cama. Ela sempre falava isso quando arranjava um namorado. – E você – apontou pra mim – Conta pro Emmet e eu te mato!

-E você? – minha mãe me olhava.

-Não estou apaixonado...

-Não? E Bella?

-Bella?

-Alice! Se não quer que eu conte pro Emmet, pode saindo daqui! – ela gargalhou e saiu.

-Bella? – minha mãe voltou a perguntar.

-Não estou apaixonado. È uma amiga de Alice...

-E vocês... Ficam?

-Mãe... – quase supliquei.

-Ok, a mãe não vai perguntar mais nada. – sorri – Vai falar com seu pai. Ele vai gostar de saber que voltou as boas.

Assenti e esperei ela sair do quarto. Me joguei na cama.

Apaixonado... Eu hein...

...

-Por que está vestida assim?

-Voltou a falar comigo?

-Nunca parei!

-Ah não... E seu sumiço repentino? – Jacob olhou pro chão.

-Precisava de um tempo... – assenti com a cabeça e cheguei perto dele. Ele me olhou e suspirou abrindo os braços. Sorri e o abracei.

-Sabe como não consigo ficar longe de você...

-Eu também não... – suspirou – Vai doer... Mas eu não consigo ficar longe de você. – ri. – Mas responde, ta vestida assim por que?

-Meu tio ligou.

-Vão vir aqui?

-Vão... E vão trazer o Demetri. – Jacob começou a tremer. Ele sempre tremia quando estava com raiva.

-Eu vou...

-Você não vai fazer nada! Na verdade, você vai ficar longe!

-Bella...

-Eles não podem achar que estamos tão próximos assim Jacob. Lembra? Eu só continuei no colégio por que eles acham que você não quer me ver nem pintada de ouro. – ele suspirou.

-Certo... Mas não vou conseguir ficar parado, sabe disso.

-Então saia... Não posso perder você também Jacob. – ele enxugou as lágrimas que já escorriam pelo meu rosto.

-Ainda sente falta ne? – assenti, voltando a sentir aquela dor aguda no peito. – Você foi a única que teve contato com ela... Dói em mim, mas não tanto como em você.

Me agarrei a ele como sempre fazia. Eu nunca conseguiria ficar longe de Jacob, ele sempre me dava a sensação de estar perto dela. A sensação de que ela estava aqui.

-Você me lembra ela... – ele me olhou.

-Você é estranha. – eu ri.

-Obrigada.

Ele me abraçou mais forte.

...

-Pai? – Carlisle mirou seus olhos azuis em mim, surpreso.

-Edward! – se levantou e veio até mim. – É você? – eu ri e o abracei.

-Sou, pai. – ele respirou fundo.

-Pensei que passaria a vida magoado comigo.

-Pra falar a verdade... Eu também. – ele me olhou confuso, mas sorriu e fomos abraçados até a sala de jantar. Esme sorriu com a cena, minha mãe era muito emotiva.

-Almoço em família! – rimos de Alice – Eu sinto falta disso...

-Nós também, queria. – ela sorriu pra Esme.

Eu olhava tudo, já tinha almoçado ali, mas era como se fosse a primeira vez. Será que eu estava tão fechado assim?

O almoço correu tranqüilo, todos conversando. Até Rosalie se enturmava cada vez mais com minha mãe, e chega me assustei ao ver o rosto feliz de Emmet. Ele tinha horror em apresentar namoradas aos meus pais, e agora estava feliz em ver Rosalie tão amiga da minha mãe.

Depois eu, Alice, Carlisle e Esme fomos pra sala de tv. Rosalie e Emmet sumiram.

-Não vai ligar pra ela? – Alice perguntou me vendo olhar pro celular.

-Pra ela quem? – meu pai perguntou. E lá vamos nós de novo.

-Bella. – respondeu minha mãe.

-Sério, vocês poderiam arranjar algo mais interessante que minha vida pra falar.

-Na verdade, sua vida é interessante maninho.

-Quem é Bella?

-Pai! Vocês notaram que o Edward voltou ao velho, chato, mas vivo Edward de antes né? Então... Tudo por causa da Bella.

-Alice, eu juro que quando a gente voltar pro colégio, você vai ter que mandar o Jasper correr muito.

-Jasper? – Alice ficou vermelha quando meu pai perguntou – A família inteira namorando e ninguém me avisa? E quem é Jasper?

-Meu amigo. Alice gamou nele.

-Tá ok... Vamos falar da vida? Papai, por onde tem viajado? – meu pai ficou rígido e ele e mamãe trocaram olharem.

Ele sempre ficava estranho quando algum de nós perguntava sobre as misteriosas viagens.

-Fui ao Canadá... Vancouver. Estavam precisando de mim.

Alice começou uma conversa com ele. Eu ouvia, mas ainda olhava o celular, pensando se ligava ou não para Bella.

...

A dois dias Edward tinha ido pra casa dos pais. A dois dias meus tios ligaram. A dois dias eu estava quase me jogando pela janela.

Jacob sempre vinha aqui me ver, pois como eu tinha que usar esse vestido ridículo, eu não saia do quarto. Não queria que ninguém me visse assim.

O interfone do quarto tocou, e eu pulei da cama. Chegaram.

-Pode mandar subir. Obrigada.

Olhei em volta vendo se tinha algo fora do lugar. Nada. O quarto estava impecável como nunca esteve antes. Meus cabelos presos, sem maquiagem forte, um vestido rosa que ia até os joelhos. Quem eles queriam enganar? Ninguém era assim hoje em dia!

Abri a porta quando bateram. Sulpicia foi a primeira a entrar, logo depois Aro, com seu sorriso diabólico e então Demetri. Ele não era feio. Seus cabelos negros, batendo no pescoço, um porte invejável, e olhos atentos e maliciosos. Isso me dava medo.

-Como vai querida? – Sulpicia me abraçou.

-Bem, titia. E vocês? – Aro me olhou de cima abaixo.

-Ótimos.

-Isabella. – olhei para Demetri. Sua voz me arrepiava, mas não como a de Edward, e sim como a de Aro. – Um prazer revê-la. – ele pegou minha mão e a beijou.

Ah, por favor! De que século aquele cara era?

-Igualmente, Demetri.

-Bem, vamos dar uma volta pelo campus? – senti meu sangue sair do rosto. – Demetri demonstrou vontade de conhecer onde estuda Isabella- ensaiei um sorriso.

-Muito... Gentil de sua parte. – Demetri sorriu e me ofereceu o braço. – Vamos...

Senti Sulpicia e Aro nos seguindo. Iria guiá-los pelos lugares menos habitados do campus. Ou seja, biblioteca, museu dos alunos, sala dos professores. Deixando de lado todo lugar onde eu vou.

Demetri começou a falar algo que não ouvia. Sorria e concordava com a cabeça.

Quanto mais aquela tortura duraria?


	10. Chapter 10

_Gentee, estou tão feliz!_

_Minha fic ganhou na categoria de_ **"Premio One-Shot com Lemons – universo alternativo" **_o "Oscar das Fics"!_

_Agradeço a todos que votaram e me ajudaram a ganhar! ^^_

* * *

"_Oi, aqui são, Bella, Ang e Tina... Deixe seu recado para uma de nós depois do bip..."_

A mensagem de telefone em conjunto, com as três falando ao mesmo tempo, a não ser os nomes, tinha se repetido as sete vezes que ligara pra ela.

Não queria deixar mensagem com medo de uma das outras duas ouvirem, mas também não queria pedir o número do celular de Bella para Alice. Ela me infernizaria a vida.

Era domingo e nós já estávamos voltando para o colégio, queria encontrar com ela assim que chegasse, mas ela não atendia.

-Calma maninho, talvez ela esteja com Jacob...

Ata, agora eu realmente vou me acalmar.

-Pra quem você ta ligando Ed?

-Não me chame de Ed! – ele riu – Pra ninguém.

-Atá... Gostou da mensagem telefônica de quem então? – Rosalie riu e eu fechei a cara. Eles não podiam ficar quietos?

Chegamos ao colégio e nos despedimos de Alice e Rosalie, indo pro nosso quarto.

-Família Cullen na área! – gritou Emmet entrando no dormitório.

-Fala aí... Como foi o final de semana em família?

-Maneiro. – respondi indo pro meu quarto – Ah, chega aqui... – ele veio pro meu lado enquanto Emmet ia na geladeira – Você foi um dos assuntos principais do meu pai esse final de semana. – vi Jasper avermelhar e ri.

-O Emmet ta sabendo, cara?

-Não, ninguém falou nada perto dele... – Jasper faltou suspirar de alívio.

-Ei, mariquinhas, o que estão cochichando?

-Nada Emmet! – Jasper gritou voltando pra conversar com ele. Entrei no meu quarto joguei a mochila na cama e voltei a tentar ligar pra Bella, mas dessa vez pelo interfone.

-Alo? - a voz dela era de quem havia chorado.

-Bella?

-Já voltou? – perguntou mais animada. Sorri.

-Cheguei agora. Tentei te ligar, mas não tinha ninguém...

-Eu... Tava andando pelo campus mais cedo.

-Vamos nos ver?

-Sabe Edward... Não estou muito bem.

-Ok... Depois a gente se vê.

Desliguei antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa.

Quem tinha me dado o direito de achar que seria mais que um casinho pra Bella Swan, a garota mais cobiçada do colégio?

...

Edward tinha desligado sem nem dar thau. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa na casa dos pais?

Bem, depois converso com ele...

Voltei a deitar na cama. Meus olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

"_Se comporte."_ , _"Não faça nada que nos aborreça, garota"_ , _"É o melhor pra todos"_ ...

Essas foram as últimas frases que falaram antes de voltar pra casa com Demetri no carro. Eles tinham que sofrer um assalto! Eles tinham que sofrer um acidente! Não meus pais! Eles mereciam morrer... Então por que meus pais e não eles?

Voltei a sentir as lágrimas. Meus olhos queimavam de tanto que já tinha chorado. Cada vez que via os dois, era como se meus pesadelos tomassem forma... E viessem me assombrar quando estou acordada.

Talvez fosse melhor ver Edward. Ele me faria sentir melhor, e poderia desabafar o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Tentei ligar, mas ninguém atendeu. Estranho já que ele tinha acabado de ligar. Troquei de roupa, passei uma maquiagem pra disfarçar o choro e sai.

Bati no quarto de Alice e esse me recebeu com um grito e um abraço.

-Minha mãe está doida pra te conhecer!

-A mim? Por que?

-Ela quer saber quem é a garota que trouxe o filho dela de volta... – fiquei vermelha.

-Ah, Alice! Não me diga que falou...

-Falei, ué... Claro que nem Emmet, nem Rosalie estavam presentes... Mas falei.

-Você sabe como constranger uma pessoa sem ela nem estar presente. – ela riu. – Viu Edward?

-Ué, ele não te ligou?

-Ligou, mas eu falei que estava cansada... Mudei de idéia, mas ele não me atendeu. Achei que estava contigo.

-Ôou.

-Ôou, o que? – ela mordeu o canto da boca. Acho que pegando a mania de mim.

-Bem, ele tava tentado te ligar e não conseguia... Aí eu fiquei zoando sabe, dizendo que você poderia estar com Jacob... Talvez quando você disse que tava cansada ele tenha entendido...

-Que cansei dele... – bati a mão na testa.

-Por ai...

-Ai Alice!

-Desculpa amiga... Vai lá no dormitório dele. Jasper e Emmet estão na praça, eu to indo pra lá...

-Vou lá... – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e sai.

Será que ele tinha ficado chateado com isso? Até onde eu sei não temos nada... Tudo bem, estamos a mais de um mês nisso, mas sem falar sobre o que somos.

Bati na porta. Ele abriu e ficou meio surpreso em me ver.

-Oi – disse entrando.

-Oi... Pensei que não estava bem...

-Passei mau de tarde.

-Hum...

-Edward. – ele me olhou indiferente – Pára...

-Com o que?

-Está estranho...

-Estou normal.

-Se estivesse normal já teria me beijado. – ele chegou perto e me deu um selinho. O que eu tinha feito de errado? – Fala pelo menos o que eu fiz, pra eu poder me defender.

-Você não fez nada...

-Então, por que depois de um final de semana inteiro sem se ver, você está agindo como se eu tivesse feito? – ele suspirou e sentou no sofá, batendo a mão no lado para que eu sentasse. Foi o que eu fiz.

-Há quanto tempo estamos nisso?

-Mais ou menos um mês? – ele assentiu.

-E o que a gente tem?

-Não sei. É isso que te incomoda?

-Não, exatamente. Mas, eu tentei te ligar a tarde toda, e você não atendeu. Alice falando que você poderia estar com Jacob... Me liguei que não quero que fique com mais ninguém. E isso me assustou.

-Eu só estou com você Edward.

-E eu com você. Mas me liguei que talvez eu esteja mais nisso que você. Não quero acabar como idiota. – peguei seu rosto nas minhas mãos.

-Não vai. Estou com você. E só.

-Você vai cansar... – eu ri. Por que todas as conversas que eu tinha com Edward parecia que eu era o homem e ele a mulher? As dúvidas dele, bem, não era eu que tinha que ter?

-E se você cansar? – ele riu e colocou a mão na minha cintura.

-Eu sei que não vou, por isso me preocupa você cansar. – dei um selinho nele.

-E eu sei que eu não vou cansar. – nos beijamos.

Não podia imaginar que tinha sentido tanta falta disso até que seus lábios estivessem nos meus, me lembrando a sensação maravilhosa que eles me faziam sentir.

-Acho que isso basta por enquanto né?

-Acho que sim.

-Ótimo... – sorri sacana. Sentei no seu colo com uma perna de cada lado do quadril. – Senti sua falta.

-Eu também... – ele disse passando a mão pelo meu rosto.

Eu me enchia de um sentimento grandioso toda pequena demonstração de Edward. Ninguém nunca tinha me tratado assim. Jacob era carinhoso, mas Edward era sensível e ao mesmo tempo másculo em seus toques. Quantos homens são assim?

Ele me mostrava que gostava de mim com o menor toque. Não precisava dizer, ele me fazia sentir.

...

Estava me acostumando com Bella no meu colo. Com o calor do corpo dela no meu e suas mãos passeando pelo meu peito. E era tão fácil se acostumar com isso!

Subi minhas mãos por suas pernas, e fui levantando levando a blusa, enquanto minhas mãos avançavam pra cima. Bella me ajudou a tirá-la. Era a primeira vez que a via de sutiã.

Ela voltou a me beijar, me deixando sentir a maciez de sua pele apertada contra a minha. Seu corpo se mexia levemente, fazendo o meu delirar. Minhas mãos já não tinham controle, passavam das pernas, para as costas, das costas para as laterais dos seios e daí pra bunda.

Ela riu quando a apertei.

-Eu vou querer apertar a sua também... – eu ri.

-A vontade...

Sentia meu cabelo totalmente bagunçado, minha blusa já tinha ido parar longe e ela arranhava meu peito e minhas costas, fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar com o toque atrevido.

Eu já me preparava pra abrir o fecho do sutiã, quando ouvimos a risada alta de Emmet. Bella me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

-Eu não acredito... – deixei escapar alto. Ela riu pegando a blusa e indo pro banheiro.

Emmet abriu a porta e me olhou.

-O que você estava fazendo? – a almofada em meu colo impedia que ele visse qualquer coisa que não deveria ver.

-Apenas sentado. O que veio fazer aqui?

-Pegar uma blusa que a Rose esqueceu na minha mochila. – ele entrou pegou a tal blusa. Enquanto eu continuava sentado olhando pra posta do banheiro. – Não vai descer?

-Não, to muito bem aqui.

-Tá, ô estressado... Só perguntei. – e saiu bufando. Bella saiu do banheiro vestida, o que me decepcionou um pouco, rindo.

-Isso sempre acontece com a gente né?

-Agora você entende um pouco do que eu passo.

-Bem... Eu vou indo... Amanhã a gente se vê. – levantei a agarrando pela cintura.

-A gente se vê. – a beijei. Eu já não conseguia ficar sem isso, e um final de semana inteiro pedia por recompensa.

Ela riu e saiu. Eu voltei a me sentar no sofá, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Estava sentindo falta de algo que nunca fiz na vida. Isso era possível?

...

Estava sentada na fonte no jardim detrás do colégio. Onde eu e Edward costumávamos nos encontrar, esperava que ele viesse logo. Via as folhas caírem com o outono que tinha chegado.

Mas meus pensamentos penderam pro final de semana. No rosto de satisfação dos meus tios e o olhar malicioso de Demetri. Será que ele achava que eu queria isso? Com certeza sabia que me repugnava. Mas mesmo assim tinha aceitado isso. Por que?

-Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos... – olhei para Edward que estava sentado do meu lado.

-Você vai me beijar de qualquer maneira. – ele riu torto.

-Vou mesmo. – e me beijou. Esse era o único momento em que nada passava pela cabeça. Eu só conseguia sentir o corpo quente dele e as sensações que me dava. – Mas fala, no que estava pensando que nem me viu chegar?

-No outono.

-Outono?

-É... Como as folhas caem pra chegada do inverno e depois se renovam... – encostei minhas costas no peito dele.

-Você é meio maluca, sabia? – ri.

-Sei. Por isso você gosta de mim. – ele riu.

-Realmente, os opostos se atraem né? – bati em seu braço enquanto a gente ria.

-Você não me disse, como foi o final de semana?

-Legal...

-Só legal?

-Meus pais ficaram felizes por eu não estar mais magoado com eles.

-E não está?

-Não tenho mais porque... – não falei mais nada, não querendo me meter demais na vida dele. Apenas sentindo o vento frio e os braços dele em volta de mim. – Você nunca me falou dos seus tios. – enrijeci – O que foi?

-Nada... Frio, eu acho. Ah, Edward, não tem muito o que falar deles.

-Eles te criaram desde a morte dos seus pais né?

-È... – disse saindo de seu abraço e ficando de frente pra ele – Mas por que você não para de papo e me beija?

Ele riu e me beijou. E era disso que eu precisava.

...

-Esse é o meu quarto. – Edward olhou em volta.

-Bem a sua cara. – eu ri. Sentei na minha cama enquanto ele ainda estava de pé olhando tudo em volta. As fotos, o computador, os ursos, os pôsteres...

-Não tem dos seus tios?

-Não... Eles não gostam muito de tirar fotos. – eu sentia que Edward estava desconfiado com algo. De uns tempos pra cá, sempre que podia entrava com meus tios no assunto. E eu sendo evasiva só o fazia ficar mais curioso. Sentou do meu lado da cama.

-Sua cama é diferente. – eu ri.

-Não é a que o colégio oferece.

-Por que não?

-Por que eu não quis?

-Como você sempre consegue o que quer? – disse chegando mais perto.

-Eu não consigo sempre o que quero... Mas tento. – o puxei pelo pescoço e fui deitando na minha cama. Edward seguiu o movimento deitando por cima de mim.

Nós não conseguíamos ficar sem esses amassos. Beijos e abraços castos já não aplacavam a vontade que a gente tinha um do outro. E eu estava indo pelo caminho que queria ir. Eu queria ser de Edward. Mas a gente nunca conseguia!

Ele levantou minha perna puxando pelo joelho, se acomodando em cima de mim. Voltando com a mão acariciando minha perna e subindo até o pescoço. Se levantou um pouco e tirou minha blusa. Ele estava com uma certa tara em me ver de sutiã.

-Você gosta de azul? – perguntei quando ele fixou o olhar na lingerie.

-Gosto de azul em você... – eu ri. E voltamos a nos beijar.

Eu arranhava suas costas. E amava fazer isso! Ele sempre gemia quando eu fazia isso. Mordi seu pescoço e ele riu, fazendo o mesmo comigo.

-Meu vampiro... – ele riu. E desceu com os beijos.

-Isso ainda não sumiu? – perguntou vendo o chupão que tinha deixado em uma das últimas vezes.

-Culpa sua... E ainda faz outro! – ele riu.

-Esse tava muito sozinho – bati em seu braço – Sado masoquismo, amor?

-Quem é você e o que fez com Edward?

-Tranquei no banheiro. – eu ri.

-Então não deixe ele sair tão cedo...

-Hum... – voltamos a nos beijar com mais vontade.

Nossas mãos não davam conta da vontade de explorar o tanto que queríamos do corpo um do outro. Nem nossas bocas se beijavam o suficiente para saciar a vontade que tínhamos um do outro. Ele começou a abaixar meu short, enquanto eu levantava sua blusa.

Deixei ele tirar meu short, pra logo depois tirar sua blusa. Ele me olhou e arfou. Eu sorri o abraçando e o fazendo voltar a deitar em cima de mim. Estava abrindo sua calça quando alguém bateu na porta.

-Deixa... – eu disse. Ele não disse nada.

Mas continuaram a bater na porta. Ele se levantou, colocando a blusa e dessa vez eu estava realmente aborrecida.

-Já vo! – ele colocou a blusa e eu me vesti. Abri a porta e Alice entrou sorridente logo abrindo a boca em um "0" e olhando de um para outro.

-Depois a gente se fala. – me deu um selinho e saiu. Bati a porta com força.

-Amiga...

-Sabe Alice, eu entendo por que seu irmão é virgem até hoje. – disse irritada. Ela ainda me olhava surpresa.

-Por que?

-Por causa dos irmãos! – entrei no banheiro. Precisando de um banho.

* * *

**Raffa: **Realmente... Se eu tivesse os chupões de Edward, agüentaria praticamente todos os males do mundo! HAHA Ai está mais um capítulo, e espero que tenha gostado mais desse do que do outro. ^^ beijão

**Lu Higurashi:** Era o Demetri, e os tios dela né. Todos contra Bella rs. Edward é tudo de bom, um chupão dele em qualquer lugar seria... HU HU HU rs. Aí está mais um capítulo ^^ Beijos, te espero no próximo.

**maa cullen:** Gostou mesmo? *.* É tão bom quando vocês falam que gostam! Me dá até mais inspiração! Espero não ter demorado tanto! Até o próximo! Bjão.

**LarissaSpunk:** Aí está a continuação! Espero que continue gostando ^^ Beijos e até o próximo!

**Lali Durao:** HAHA Quase morri de rir com o seu "Demetri BIXA MÁ" .. AAh, o Jake lembra muitas coisas a Bella, mas só vai saber daqui a alguns, ou muitos capítulos... ;] . Ah, nem se preocupe com criatividade, só de você mandar uma review já ajuda demais na auto estima HAHA beijos, até o próximo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo com cenas altamente quentes!**

* * *

Alice gargalhava enquanto eu ainda estava emburrada.

-Sério isso?

-É, Alice... A primeira foi você... Depois o Emmet, agora você de novo. Assim a coisa nunca flui ne?

-Ok, amiga... Desculpas. Mas eu não podia adivinhar!

-Podia parar de bater na porta quando eu não atender!

-Mas eu queria muito falar com você...

-Então fala...

-Amanhã tem a festa do Seth... Queria te chamar pra comprarmos roupa.

-Sério, que era isso que você tinha pra me falar? – ela riu.

-A coisa com meu irmão devia estar boa hein...

-Ai, Alice! – levantei. – Mas ok, vamos comprar as tais roupas. To precisando mesmo...

Amanhã todos estariam na festa hein... Era bom saber disso.

...

Era noite e todos deviam estar na tal festa. Junte adolescentes morando no mesmo raio em quilômetros e teremos as mais diversas, estranhas e diferentes festas toda semana.

Bella também deveria estar lá. Mas eu estava aqui, sentado na mesa, olhando todos esses cálculos sem fazer nenhum, por que eu só conseguia pensar em Bella, Jacob e vários outros garotos bebendo e dançando.

Bateram na porte e se fosse Alice mais uma vez tentando me convencer, eu juro que a jogava pela janela!

-Oi.

-O que você ta fazendo aqui?

-Nossa... Pensei que ia ficar feliz em me ver... – disse já saindo, a puxei pra dentro pelo braço enquanto ela ria.

-Achei que você estava na festa.

-E fazer o que naquela festa sem graça, se você está aqui? – sorri de lado. Ela inflava demais o meu ego. – Você estava estudando?

-Tentando.

-Hum... – eu a sentia meio nervosa.

-O que foi?

-Eu vim aqui... Pretendendo ser bem direta. – continuei a olhá-la sem entender.

-Então seja direta. – ela mordeu o lábio.

-Posso? – perguntou rindo.

-Pode.

Ela espalmou as mãos no meu peito e foi me empurrando pro sofá. Cai sentado e logo ela estava no meu colo.

...

Mais direta que isso impossível.

O beijei com fúria, fazendo com que, se ainda houvesse dúvida do que eu queria, ela sumisse.

Tudo bem que eu estava tão nervosa quanto ele, mas de certa forma, satisfeita. Era estranho pra mim estar com uma pessoa como Edward.

Edward parecia me tocar como se em qualquer movimento brusco eu fosse quebrar, e isso me comovia de uma maneira que nunca experimentei na vida.

Puxei minha blusa e a joguei no chão, ele passou a língua pelos lábios inconscientemente, o que me fez rir. Levei minhas mãos ao fecho frontal do sutiã e posso jurar que ele parou de respirar...

...

Eu não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Uma hora eu estava sentado estudando como sempre e na outra Bella está em cima de mim e eu simplesmente não consigo me mover.

Não que eu queira exatamente sair daqui.

Ela colocou as mãos no fecho do sutiã e por um momento prendi inconscientemente a respiração. Ela o abriu e eu tive a melhor visão da minha vida.

Seus seios eram redondos, nem grandes nem pequenos demais, na medida certa. Ela olhava pra mim, eu sabia disso, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos daquelas perfeições. Eu sou um idiota, um completo leigo nesses assuntos, mas sabia apreciar uma bela visão.

-Você quer tocar?

A pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Se eu quero?

-Não imagina o quanto...

Minha voz saiu rouca, e ela sorriu. As bochechas vermelhas, os cabelos revoltos... Eu poderia jurar que estava sonhando. E se fosse, que continuasse nele eternamente.

Senti as mãos pequenas nas minhas, não sabia o que ela pretendia mais deixei que guiasse minhas mãos. Respirei fundo quando ela espalmou minha mão direita em seu seio, que como eu suspeitava, coube perfeitamente na minha palma.

Sem precisar de mais instruções levei minha outra mão ao outro seio a vendo fechar os olhos e respirar fundo. Isso é um bom sinal, certo? Sem conseguir me conter os apertei levemente, sentindo toda maciez de sua carne, Bella ofegou e isso fez crescer em mim algo que nunca tinha experimentado.

...

Eu sentia vontade de apertar alguma coisa. Ele podia ser virgem, mas me enlouquecia!

O sentia brincar com meus seios, sem saber se pedia por mais ou que ele parasse. A lentidão ao mesmo tempo me excitava sobremaneira,e me torturava, sentia meu ventre se contrair. Mas não queria assustá-lo indo com a rapidez que estava acostumada, deixaria ele descobrir os prazeres por si só.

-Ah... – gemi surpresa.

Ele parecia aprender rápido. Levei minhas mãos aos seus cabelos, sentindo sua boca em meu seio me levar a loucura. Oh, não podia ser a primeira vez que ele fazia algo assim!

Arranhei suas costas tentando me conter. Eu não podia terminar com a festa tão rápido assim! Não estava acostumada a me controlar, na verdade, o difícil era me fazer perder o controle daquele jeito. E Edward estava conseguindo apenas...

-Ah... Edward!

Ele me mordeu! Eu nunca gostei dessas coisas de mordidas e chupões, como poderia estar quase implorando para que Edward me mordesse o quanto quisesse?

...

Ouvir meu nome daquele jeito era altamente estimulante. Os seios de Bella eram deliciosos, e o cheiro do corpo dela só aumentava em mim uma fome, uma vontade nova e extremamente gostosa.

Ela puxou meu cabelo com força pra trás e nos olhamos nos olhos. Eu podia ver o desejo escuro em seus olhos chocolates... Eu quase perdi o controle... Senti as mãos dela, pequenas e quentes, indo para a barra da minha camisa, ela foi puxando lentamente pra cima, e a tirou com a minha ajuda.

Passou a beijar meu pescoço e não consegui evitar fechar os olhos, mesmo querendo ver tudo o que ela fosse fazer. Ela foi beijando meus ombros enquanto suas mãos passeavam e arranhavam minha barriga e peito. A cada toque, eu sentia meu corpo esquentar, clamar por mais.

Os beijos foram descendo para o meu peito e barriga, a respiração quente dela me arrepiava. Eu sabia exatamente o que queria, mas não conseguia dizer. Eu não teria coragem de pedir isso a ela.

Bella voltou a beijar minha boca, e eu pude sentir seu gosto maravilhoso. Algo doce, como morango. Suas mãos abriam a minha calça e meu corpo enrijeceu em expectativa. Um som estranho saiu da minha garganta quando ela começou a me acariciar por cima da cueca. Eu estava em combustão!

Ela me olhou e sorriu maliciosa. Eu sorri abobado. Ela era perfeita! Saiu de cima de mim e eu senti a perda de peso e calor. Aquilo não me agradou nem um pouco, eu já ia reclamar quando ela puxou minha calça de uma vez só. Me deixou apenas com a boxer preta.

-Eu sempre imaginei você de boxer preta – ela disse, e se possível, suas bochechas ficaram mais vermelhas. Eu ri.

-Bem, agora está vendo. – ela assentiu com a cabeça e veio pra cima de mim.

Só que não sentou no meu colo, como antes e como eu esperava. Apoiou as mãos nas minhas coxas e voltou com a sessão de beijos. Meus olhos iam fechando sem comando, meu corpo tremia, e a vontade de pedir que ela... Fizesse aquilo voltou.

Suas mãos empurraram meus ombros e eu me encostei no sofá, esperando sua próxima ação. Congelei quando ela puxou minha cueca. Abri meus olhos e ela me olhou... er... Safada. Quase salivei.

-Bella, o que... AAh!

Sua boca me envolveu e meus olhos giraram se fechando com força. O que era aquilo? Estava agradecido por não ter precisado pedir, mas... Estava ficando demais para que eu pudesse agüentar.

Eu não conseguia parar de dizer seu nome, e isso não estava mais me deixando envergonhado, na verdade já não sentia mais nada a minha volta, estava totalmente concentrado na boca e nos movimentos de Bella.

Senti algo se contrair em mim, logo se soltar me fazendo gritar e meu corpo relaxar no sofá. Minha cabeça tombou pra trás e pude sentir Bella voltar a sentar no meu colo.

...

Eu nunca tinha feito aquilo. E nem sabia direito por que tinha feito dessa vez. Será que ele tinha reparado? Pelo sorriso satisfeito, acho que não.

As mãos dele apertaram a minha cintura, e eu já estava quase explodindo. Ele me puxou e pela primeira vez tomou a iniciativa de me beijar. O beijo foi quente, lento e altamente erótico. Como esse garoto podia ainda ser virgem?

Mais rápido do que pude perceber ele me deitou no sofá e continuou me beijando, dessa vez por cima de mim.

-Eu quero... – a voz dele mais rouca que antes me arrepiou.

-Você quer...? – tentei incentivá-lo a falar.

-Não sei se... – passei a mão pelo rosto perfeito dele.

Beijei seus olhos, suas bochechas, sua testa, seu queixo e me entreguei a seus lábios novamente.

-Você não precisa ter vergonha... – ele me olhou e assentiu.

Mas não falou nada também. Voltou a me beijar, e senti suas mãos caminharem pelo meu corpo, gentil e sensualmente. Eu me sentia feminina em seus braços. Me sentia bem... Me sentia amada.

Passou a beijar meu pescoço, e voltou a me morder e dar chupões que possivelmente me fariam gritar quando eu resolvesse pensar novamente, mas que no momento eram totalmente bem vindos. Foi descendo os beijos e voltou a dar atenção aos meus seios, arfei e o vi sorrir quando gemi mais alto.

Fechei os olhos sentindo a respiração dele descer cada vez mais. Suas mãos foram para debaixo da saia, que por algum milagre eu ainda usava, e pararam nas laterais da minha calcinha.

-Posso? – eu ri e ele ficou vermelho. – Fui idiota em perguntar certo?

-Não... Foi fofo. – ele sorriu comigo – Mas para não haver dúvidas... Sim. Você pode.

Estremeci enquanto sentia suas mãos irem puxando, lentamente, minha calcinha pelas minhas pernas. Ele a jogou em um canto qualquer e me olhou. Os olhos verdes, estavam escuros pelo desejo. Perdi a respiração naquele momento.

Ele voltou a beijar minha barriga, suas mãos ainda nos meus quadris por debaixo da saia estavam me enlouquecendo. Então ele empurrou um pouco minhas pernas, as afastando. Definitivamente prendi a respiração.

Eu estava entrando na dúvida se Edward realmente nunca tinha estado com uma mulher antes. Ou ele tinha mentido, ou ele tinha os instintos mais aguçados que eu já vi. Apertei os olhos com força quando seus dedos, timidamente, começaram a me descobrir. Essa gentileza, essa leveza, era algo totalmente novo.

-Edward! – não consegui conter o grito quando ele penetrou um dedo. Começou a movimentá-lo e eu estava enlouquecendo enquanto ainda repetia seu nome. Sentia que a qualquer momento podia explodir, e ansiava por isso sobremaneira.

Mas então ele parou, e eu quase gritei em protesto. Mas era Edward, e eu estava ali para ser dele, e o que ele quisesse fazer comigo, ele faria.

E qual não foi a minha surpresa ao sentir seus lábios. Quentes, úmidos e cálidos, me acariciando de uma forma que eu nunca tinha sido. Senti meu corpo começar a tremer, e mais rápido do que eu queria me entreguei a sensação do ápice desabando no sofá.

...

Eu ser o causador daquele orgasmo tinha me dado um orgulho surpreendente. Sorri a vendo larga-se sobre o sofá, talvez sentindo os mesmo tremores que eu, enquanto relaxava em sua boca. Me senti estranhamente satisfeito e feliz.

Ela abriu os olhos e com as mãos me chamou para deitar. Deitei sobre ela, enquanto ela acariciava meus cabelos e eu passava meus dedos sobre seu braço. Uma paz diferente, prazerosa passou por mim. E eu notei que era ali que eu queria ficar pelo resto da vida: nos braços de Bella.

Senti as mãos de Bella me empurrando levemente. Estranhei.

-O que foi?

-Qual é o seu quarto?

-A primeira porta do corredor... – ela deu um sorriso infantil. Os cabelos avermelhados bagunçados, a pele branca vermelha, os seios expostos numa dança de subir e descer, a saia ainda encobrindo parte de seu corpo e as pernas grossas eram a junção perfeita. Bella era a minha perfeição... A minha total perdição.

-Me leva até lá.

Num pulo eu já estava de pé. Peguei a mão de Bella e a guiei até meu quarto. Ela olhou em volta e eu sabia que estava vermelho. Como eu ainda podia sentir vergonha depois de tudo o que fizemos?

Ela se sentou na minha cama, e eu não podia ter melhor visão do que Bella, daquele jeito, em minha cama. Me aproximei, ajoelhando a sua frente, ela suspirou e eu a beijei. Ela colocou as mãos em meu cabelo, enquanto ainda estávamos naquele beijo quente e lento. Fui levantando ainda com nossas bocas grudadas, deitando por cima dela.

...

Nos olhamos e de alguma maneira eu sentia como se não soubesse o que fazer. Como se fosse a minha primeira vez novamente. Na verdade, nem na minha primeira vez eu tinha me sentido daquela forma. Algo transbordava do meu peito.

As mãos de Edward foram para o meu quadril e começaram a tirar minha saia. Eu sorri achando graça por ainda estar vestindo ela. Edward sorriu também e jogou a saia pelo ombro, voltando pra cima de mim.

Voltamos a nos beijar e a conhecer o corpo um do outro com as mãos. O corpo de Edward era másculo e definido. Os músculos não eram excessivos, era um corpo realmente lindo. Os braços longos e fortes, o peitoral definido e a barriga com aqueles quadradinhos trincados, liso, sem pêlos. As pernas firmes, e o quadril estreito, contrastando perfeitamente com os ombros largos. Edward é uma visão do paraíso!

Afastei minhas pernas e ele se acomodou entre elas. Fiquei nervosa, sem saber muito bem o porque. Edward continuava a me beijar e passar as mãos pelo meu corpo e isso foi me relaxando, mordi seu lábio inferior e ele estremeceu.

Levei minha mão até ele e o guiei até mim. Fechei os olhos sentindo ele me invadir lentamente, como tudo o que fizemos até ali. Edward arfava enquanto entrava cada vez mais, e eu me sentia cada vez mais completa, como se tivesse esperado a vida inteira por ele.

...

Bella gemeu quando eu estava completamente dentro dela. Era uma sensação única, inexplicavelmente gostosa. Sentia como ela era apertada e úmida, de forma perfeita pra mim.

Comecei a me mover, e ela gemeu mais alto. Estava no caminho certo. Não era como se não soubesse o que fazer, mas ver ou ler sobre isso é totalmente diferente de fazer. Eu ia e vinha lentamente, aproveitando as sensações que o corpo de Bella me proporcionava, me sentindo cada vez melhor.

Nossos gemidos se confundiam, e eu comecei a tentar ir mais rápido, meu corpo estava pedindo por isso. O gemido longo e alto de Bella me mostrou que era o que ela queria também. Levantei um pouco meu tronco tentando achar uma posição mais confortável para aumentar a velocidade, e ela cravou as unhas nas minhas costas.

A dor pareceu ter acordado algo em mim, já que nem eu entendi o som que saiu da minha garganta, e Bella gemeu alto meu nome enquanto eu aumentava ao máximo que podia a velocidade.

O cheiro, o sons, as reações, o rosto, os cabelos, os arranhões... Tudo em Bella estava me fascinando e me deixando cada vez mais louco, eu sabia que estávamos perto, e ela ficou ainda mais apertada, de um jeito que eu entendi que ela tinha alcançado o ápice.

...

Eu podia ver estrelinhas brilhando ao redor do rosto de Edward, tão forte tinha sido o orgasmo. Podia sentir ele ainda se mover e logo gemer alto meu nome. Senti ele se derramar em mim.

O peso do corpo dele não era desconfortável, era até bom sentir seu calor sobre o meu. Nós respirávamos ofegantes, tentando regularizar os batimentos cardíacos. Edward sorriu e me beijou, foi rápido pela falta de ar, mas ainda assim gostoso.

-Acho que precisamos dormir...

-Tem certeza? – ele me olhou como uma criança que acaba de perder o brinquedo. Eu ri.

-Quer de novo? – ele ficou vermelho e eu achei isso uma graça. – Criei um monstro... – disse fingindo pesar, e ele riu beijando meu pescoço me fazendo estremecer – Mas só com uma condição. – ele me olhou curioso.

-Qual?

-Dessa vez... – o empurrei e parei sentada em seu quadril, me mexi e ele gemeu – Eu fico por cima...

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Lu Higurashi:** Alice e Emmet vivem a vida deles mais atrapalham o quanto podem o Ed e a Bella HAHA, mas nesse cap eles finalmente conseguem! ^^ UHUL Bem, logo você vai saber o que os tios de Bella querem... Essa parte está cada vez mais perto! Beijoo! Espero que continue gostando!

**maa cullen:** Aí está o cap, espero não ter demorado tanto! ^^ E aí o que achou desse? Quente hein! Uahauhauha te espero no próximoo! Beijoo

**baby-blair:** Gostou de Juntos também? ^^ Ai que legal! Ai está mais um cap, tomara que você ache maravilhoso também! Espero você no próximo! ^^ beijoo

**Dada cullen:** Eu fico com vontade de pegar o Edward quando escrevo! HAHA Não se preocupe, logo, logo essas coisas da família de Bella vão aparecer... Mas por enquanto é só amor! rs até o próximo! beijos

**Lali Durao:** Nem fala como é tuim ser interrompido! Uuahauhauahuah Morri de rir "ta na hr do Ed perder o cabacinho" uahauhauhauahauh Também achei, tanto que nesse ele tira o atraso total uahuahauha Vii siim! Nossa, pra mim foi o melhor filme que teve! Eu vi na estréia! Uahauhauh E nem fala, todos os Cullen estavam deslumbrante, lindo e tudo de bom! Jasper se superou! Espero que tenha gostado desse e te vejo no próximo! beijoo.


	12. Chapter 12

Acordei me sentindo... Completa.

Senti os braços de Edward em volta da minha cintura, me esquentando, enquanto podia ouvir o barulho da chuva do lado de fora. Me virei de frente pra ele, tentando não acordá-lo.

Seu semblante era calmo. Uma tranqüilidade quase infantil. Respirei fundo e pude sentir o cheiro dele. Um cheiro que me fazia sentir umas cócegas no estomago, e isso não era bom.

Quando pensei em passar a noite com Edward, era como completar um ciclo inevitável. Ainda mais quando soube que ele era virgem. Como um cara em seus 18 anos ainda poderia ser virgem?

Mas depois de ontem, ao sentir realmente como Edward é, ao vê-lo de forma mais intima, minhas barreiras caíram e isso era tão perigoso! Eu senti ele quebrar pouco a pouco o muro que levei anos para construir e me proteger... Vi transbordar de mim algo que eu nem sabia que sentia por ele... Amor.

Como e quando eu me apaixonei por Edward Cullen?

Se foi no primeiro olhar, no primeiro beijo, ou na primeira briga eu não sei dizer... Mais em algum momento, que eu deixei passar, eu me apaixonei... E isso me acertou de uma maneira, que eu não vou conseguir reprimir nem que eu queira.

Eu amo Edward Cullen.

Olhei mais uma vez para o rosto tão adorado. Tentei gravar cada linha na memória. A comoção, o desejo, a felicidade, a ligação... O medo. Eu não podia ir por esse caminho!

Levantei lentamente, e fui caçando minhas roupas pelo apartamento. Já vestida eu olhei mais uma vez pra ele. Uma lágrima teimosa ainda caiu antes que eu saísse dali.

Passar a noite com ele tinha sido o melhor erro da minha vida.

...

Mesmo sem abrir os olhos eu sabia que ela não estava mais ali. Por que ela tinha ido embora? Puxei o travesseiro e respirei fundo, podendo sentir seu cheiro impregnado nele. Sorri com as lembranças ainda vivas da noite anterior.

Eu nunca pensei que pudesse me apaixonar assim... Ainda mais por alguém tão tresloucada como Bella.

Levantei com uma animação fora do normal. Tomei banho e saí do quarto. Emmet estava sentado no sofá com Jasper, viam algum jogo na televisão.

-Edward Cullen matando aula? Não me admira que o mundo esteja se acabando em água lá fora.

Eu ri. Jasper e Emmet se olharam assustados e então me olharam de volta.

-Você está rindo de uma piada do Emmet? O mundo vai acabar! – Jasper riu da própria piada, mas Emmet continuava a me olhar, como me medindo. Eu apenas continuei a preparar meu sanduíche.

-Ahá! – dessa vez eu e Jasper nos assustamos – Você transou com alguém!

Jasper riu e me olhou. Ele não sabia que eu... Bem, que eu era virgem. Então pra ele não era motivo para alarde eu ter dormido com alguém.

-Fala aí irmãozinho, que foi a felizada? Jessica? Ela até que dá um caldo...

-Não acha que está se metendo demais na minha vida?

-Ah, Ed... Não é todo dia que seu irmão mais novo vira homem! – e então gargalhou. Girei os olhos e Jasper nos olhava sem entender.

-Como assim virou homem? – eu não era de mentir, mas também não era nada legal que todo mundo ficasse sabendo que até ontem eu era virgem!

-O Edizito aqui é... Ou era virgem. – girei os olhos vendo Jasper arregalar os dele e começar a rir.

-Vocês podem rir o quanto quiserem... – sorri de lado. Emmet parou de rir me olhando. Ele estava começando a entender a minha mensagem subliminar.

-Então... Quem é a garota? É só nos falar que nós saberemos se ela te ensinou bem... Se houver uma garota nesse campus que eu ainda não peguei, o Jasper já pegou... Então, irmãozinho, nós vamos saber se a noite realmente foi boa.

Jasper sorriu concordando, mas ainda achando graça na minha antiga condição de virgem.

-Na verdade... – meu sorriso aumentou – Vocês não pegaram.

Os dois me olharam confusos. Realmente, uma garota no Campus que Emmet ou Jasper ainda não tenham pegado era quase impossível.

-Então não é daqui. – disse Emmet seguro. Mas Jasper continuava pensando. Então ele arregalou os olhos.

-Não... Você não pegou... Ah! – Emmet o olhava esperando, mas Jasper começou a rir me fazendo rir também.

-O que eu perdi?

-É sério Edward?

-Depende de quem você está pensando Jasper.

Ele ainda respirou fundo, mas para irritar Emmet do que realmente para falar.

-Isabella Swan.

Emmet pareceu ficar petrificado. Eu não entendia muito bem essas coisas deles sentirem necessidade de ficar sempre com garotas novas, principalmente aquelas que ninguém tenha ficado entre os amigos, mas estava realmente satisfeito pela reação dos meus amigos.

-Não! Isso só pode ser brincadeira! Ninguém pegou a Swan no campus!Não além do idiota do Black... E todo mundo tenta! – ele me olhou e eu continuei sorrindo – Como você conseguiu?

-Na verdade... Eu só estava aqui estudando... Ela apareceu na porta, e... Foi.

-Ela apareceu na porta e te levou pro _seu_ quarto? – ele perguntou irônico. Eu ri.

-Não.

-Então... – ele olhou em volta – Puta que pariu, vocês transaram no meu sofá!

...

Estava sentada olhando para a bendita mala. Minha tia iria me matar!

Mas eu não podia continuar ali... Fazia tão pouco tempo e ao mesmo tempo parecia uma eternidade. Pra que eu tinha que ter inventado de transar com Edward Cullen?

Depois de tantas indiretas, brigas e foras, o jeito como a gente tinha se aproximado, tinha me dado confiança de passar pro estágio do sexo. Fazer o garoto gamar no meu jeito e só. Mas o tiro tinha saído pela culatra, de alguma forma eu quem tinha gamado no jeito dele.

No carinho, na gentileza, na forma como me tratava como se eu fosse da mais fina porcelana. Senti as gotas quentes... Eu estava irrevogavelmente apaixonada! E isso pra mim era como uma sentença de morte!

Eu nunca poderia ser feliz com Edward. Ele era tão... Merecedor de alguém melhor do que eu. Alguém que não tivesse feito o que eu fiz...

As lágrimas vieram mais forte pela lembrança. Eu só tinha flashs, mas sabia muito bem o que tinha feito. A sala muito branca, as luzes fortes e o barulho horripilante.

Eu não merecia uma pessoa tão boa como Edward!

E ele não merecia sofrer por minha causa! Eu tinha que sumir da sua vida antes que isso ficasse mais sério... Antes que eu não conseguisse mais ir...

Levantei peguei a mala e saí. No fundo eu não passava de uma covarde...

...

Já era noite e todos me olhavam assustado. Eu não podia ler mentes, mas sabia exatamente o que estavam pensando: Edward Cullen indo a uma festa?

Bem, o que um homem não faz por uma mulher?

Emmet ainda repetia que eu teria que comprar um sofá novo, por que ele não sentaria mais naquele. Eu apenas achava graça enquanto Jasper também ria.

-Cullen! Saiu da toca?

-É o que parece. – Emmet se segurava para não rir. Lauren era um pé no saco!

-Já que está aqui... Não quer dan...?

-Lauren, viu a Bella? – ela pareceu estancar.

-Bella? Bella Swan?

-Conhece outra? – Emmet tremia de rir.

-Não... Quer dizer, não, não a vi hoje.

-Obrigado, se a vir, diga que estou procurando por ela ok?

Sai andando com os dois em meu encalço. Ouvi Emmet começar sua risada estrondosa.

-Acho que esse foi um dos foras mais delicados que você já deu nela. – Jasper riu e assentiu.

-Lauren é um saco.

-Eu que sei... – Emmet riu de Jasper – Ela grudou em mim de uma forma assustadora...

-Por isso que eu nunca peguei... Bem, estou vendo a cabeleira de minha loira ali, então... Até mais.

-Vai fazer o que agora? – Jasper perguntou, sentando comigo no bar.

-Esperar Alice e ver se Bella está com ela.

-Esperar Alice? – Jasper sorriu – Então não me custa te fazer companhia...

-Tá querendo pegar minha irmã, cara? – Jasper gargalhou.

-Querendo? Eu já estou pegando! – eu ri.

-Cuidado pro Emmet não te ouvir... Ele é muito ciumento em relação a Alice.

-E eu não sei... Por isso ainda estamos agindo no escuro... Não que no escurinho não seja melhor... – rimos.

Logo eu vi ao cabelos curtos e espetados da baixinha. Ela sorriu nos vendo e veio em nossa direção.

-Amore! – deu um beijo em Jasper, e eu apenas revirei os olhos – Ed! Que milagre você numa festa!

-Ele veio atrás de Bella... – Alice me olhou confusa – Ele passou a noite com ela. – dessa vez Alice arregalou os olhos.

- O que foi? – perguntei sem entender.

-Ed... Você não ta sabendo?

-De que?

-A Bella... Ela... Ela... Ai... Foi embora! Pronto falei!

O que?

-Como assim foi embora?

-Cheguei no quarto dela hoje, e as meninas disseram que o armário estava vazio e ela tinha se mandado, sabe-se lá pra onde... Todo o campus está comentando...

-Não fui a aula hoje...

Disse me levantando e saindo dali.

Quando já estava do lado de fora, pude respirar o ar gelado da noite. Como assim ela tinha ido embora? Por que? Pra onde? Ia voltar?

Eu sabia que Bella era inconstante e volúvel... Mas eu esperava pelo menos um thau que fosse.

Qualquer coisa que não me fizesse me sentir um idiota por ter pensado que nós teríamos alguma chance.

...

-Isabella? O que está fazendo aqui?

-Pensei em trocar de colégio. – Aro me olhou desconfiado. – Só achei que seria bom me acostumar a ficar em casa novamente.

-Por que não consigo acreditar em você? – Sulpicia perguntou me medindo de cima abaixo.

Eles tinham acabado de chegar de mais uma de suas viagens. Eu tinha chegado enquanto eles ainda estavam fora, mas agora a tarde eles haviam chegado. E podiam ir viajar de novo logo!

-Deixe Sulpicia. Demetri vai gostar disso... – minha tia o olhou com os olhos estreitados. – Mas sabe as condições certo Isabella?

-Sim. – disse abaixando a cabeça.

-Certo. Vamos jantar?

-Estou sem fome. – Sulpicia me olhou.

-Meu marido não perguntou se está com fome. A chamou para jantar. Vamos.

Suspirei e os segui a sala de jantar. Se isso fosse livrar Edward do sofrimento, eu iria agüentar.

...

Eu não podia entender o por que ela tinha feito isso!

Nada, nenhum thau, nenhuma mensagem, carta, sinal de fumaça. Podia jurar que aquela noite tinha sido um sonho se meu travesseiro ainda não cheirasse a ela.

Seu quarto estava da mesma forma de antes, só que sem nenhuma roupa, fotos ou computador. Mas os pôsteres, bichinhos e roupa de cama ainda estavam lá, como se ela fosse voltar. Será que seus tios a haviam chamado?

Estava ficando louco com tudo aquilo!

...

Um mês.

Um mês e nem sinal de Bella. Se ela estava viva ou morta. Mas eu sabia que eu estava em estado vegetativo. Alice chorava cada vez que se falava o nome dela, Jasper tentava consolar, já que Emmet não ligava mais. Emmet estava chateado e até Rosalie parecia estar triste.

Bella não sabia como tinha mexido com as coisas aqui.

Jacob me olhava com raiva como se eu tivesse feito algo pra ela. Eu não fiz nada, a não ser o que ela queria que eu fizesse! Eu tinha corrido atrás dele o mês inteiro, mas ele não queria me dar telefone, nem endereço e muito menos notícias de Bella...

Fui até ele.

-O que quer Cullen?

-Você sabe!

-De novo esse assunto? – eu não ia gritar dessa vez. Eu não ia tentar bater nele dessa vez. Eu estava esgotado com tudo aquilo.

-Por que não me dá o endereço?

-Você fez ela ir embora. Já parou pra pensar que talvez ela não quer que eu lhe dê? – um nó se formou na minha garganta.

-Ela pediu que não me desse? – ele olhou pro chão.

-Não. – respirei fundo – Por que não está gritando como sempre? – ele perguntou frustrado – É bem mais fácil te negar as coisas... – eu ri sem humor.

-Acho que nem tenho mais força pra gritar... – disse sentando na cadeira ao lado da dele – Mas eu vou continuar pedindo...

-Você ta acabado.

-Jura? – ele riu – Acho que estou mais pra desesperado.

-É isso que você quer? Ficar com ela?

-Você tem duvidas?

-Você não sabe a barra que vai enfrentar se seguir por ai. E se depois que souber não agüentar... Isso vai destruir a Bella.

-Por que você não conta? – ele negou com a cabeça.

-Eu prometi que nunca contaria...

-Então me ajuda. – ele me olhou surpreso. Eu não estava nem ai por estar pedindo ajuda a ele. Eu só queria encontrar Bella.

-Eu escrevi isso desde que me pediu pela primeira vez... – ficou mexendo num papelzinho que tirou do bolso – Mas a gente sempre acabava brigando e eu desistia de te entregar.

Peguei o papel escrito um endereço. No caminho pra Forks, eu já tinha passado por aquela casa enorme.

-Obrigado.

-Por favor, saiba o que fazer com isso... E mais ainda, tente não ser visto lá. – assenti – E se depois que souber... De tudo, você desistir, acho melhor não voltar pra esse colégio. – disse saindo.

Disso eu não tinha medo. Eu não iria desistir de Bella.

Nunca.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Lu Higurashi: **Estava bem inspirada quando escrevi o último cap uahauhauah cada vez mais perto da Bella contar tudo ao Ed! Nesse num teve cenas quentes e acho que vai ser mais difícil de colocar daqui pra frente, muitas cenas importantes vão acontecer a partir de agora... Espero que tenha gostado desse também ^^ e te espero no próximo! bjoo

**Dany Cullen: **Sério que c gosta tanto assim da fic? Rs Muuuuuito obrigada! Amo quando alguém fala essas coisas pra mim *.* HAHA Ainda mais vindo de uma leitora novaa! Bem, o depois ainda estar por vir, mas no próximo capitulo muuuitas coisas vão acontecer! Beijoo e até o próximo.

**Dada cullen: **Nossa, nem fala! Bella sortuda demais! HAHA E com um Edward, quem não teria um fogo absurdamente alto? HAHA beijoo até o próximo!

**Raffa: **Bellinha estragou o Ed, mas ele já sabia de muita coisa né? Safadenhooo! HAHA Eu quero um Ed pra me estragar! HU HU HU [HAHA Obrigada por ter comentado nesse, não precisa se desculpar por não ter comentado no outro ^^ Essa já valeu demais! Beijos e até o próximo!

**Diana: **Muuuito obrigadaa! ^^

**maa cullen: **Gostou mesmo? Que bom! ^^ Acho que não demorei ne? Bem, se tiver demorado desculpas, mas só vo poder recompensar no próximo, por que achei esse capítulo muuito xôxo, mas foi necessário! Beijos e até o próximo!

**Laurem: **Edward ser ruim em alguma coisa é impossível né? Ainda mais no quesito cama HAHA Bem, espero que esteja gostando da fic ^^ Beijos!

**Lali Durao:** Nem me fale! To esperando pra ver se papai Noel me manda o que eu pedi! HAHA Nossa, que bom que você gostou, pq pra falar a vdd... HAHA Eu não tenho experiência nenhuma! u/u Bem, voltando a fic... Agora a coisa vai ficar mais tensa, as descobertas vão começar! ^^ Beijos e até o próximo Ah, e eu adoro seus comentários também!

**Layra Cullen:** Nossa, valeu mesmo por vir falar que gostou! Essas coisas me dão um animo muito grande para escrever, ainda mais sabendo que deve estar sendo barra no último ano de faculdade você ler e ainda postar uma review! Muito obrigada! ^^ espero que esteja gostando! Beijoo

**Sophiatt: **Muito bom ter uma leitora nova nessa altura da fic!^^ Espero que esteja gostando! Beijos e até o próximo!

**Sylvie Louvain: **Ah, ninguém aqui éé perva! Pensar em Edward Cullen pelado é quase que obrigatório HAHA Beijoo


	13. Chapter 13

**Revelações, revelações... ^^**

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

Eu podia ver o carro se aproximando e já não ouvia mais a voz de Jacob no telefone.

-...Eu dei o endereço Bella... Ele parecia desesperado... Desculpe.

-Não... Eu... Tudo bem...

-Espero que fique tudo bem ai, com você e seus tios.

-Jacob...

-Não Bella. Concordamos de nunca mais falar disso, lembra? Você não teve culpa, nem eu... Agora, vai falar com Edward.

-Obrigada Jacob.

-Eu te amo Bella, de outra maneira agora, mas ainda amo.

-Eu também.

-Fica bem.

Desliguei o telefone, fechando os olhos. Meus tios iam chegar ali a qualquer hora, e se Edward ainda estivesse aqui... Era melhor nem pensar.

Ouvi a campainha e corri pra atender. Olhar pra ele, depois desse tempo, era como se fizesse muito tempo que eu não respirava e voltasse a sentir o ar. Era aliviador.

-Edward... – ele me abraçou. E eu caí no choro. Por que ele não podia gritar comigo? Me xingar e dizer que só tinha vindo aqui pra isso e que nunca mais queria me ver? Por que ele tinha que ser tão perfeito?

-Não faz mais isso, por favor... – ele sussurrava conta meu cabelo – Não foge mais de mim... Eu preciso de você... Eu não consigo mais sem você.

Eu sentia as lágrimas caírem em enxurradas pelo meu rosto. Eu também precisava dele, precisava mais do que ele imaginava, mas do que eu mesma podia ter pensado.

-Eu não posso...

...

Eu tinha largado tudo pra vir atrás dela, eu precisava vê-la, beijá-la. Mas aquela frase. Eu a olhei.

-Você... Não me ama? – pude ver seu rosto se contorcer, como se sentisse dor.

-Amo mais do que qualquer coisa.

Senti como se pudesse flutuar. Era como se o mundo saísse das minhas costas e eu estivesse em cima de uma nuvem. Não esperei mais.

Minha boca precisava da dela. Senti seus braços me puxarem com força enquanto a apertava mais contra mim. Sentir seu corpo tão perto do meu depois de tanto tempo, seu gosto era indescritível.

Quando nos separamos ela estava ofegante e de olhos fechados, eu só conseguia admirá-la, as lembranças não faziam jus.

-Eu não posso... – ela repetiu.

-Por que?

-Edward... Eu tenho...Eu não te mereço. – e voltou a chorar. Puxei ela pro meu peito sentindo suas lágrimas molharem minha blusa.

-Não acha que eu tenho que decidir isso? Por que acha que não me merece? – ela negou com a cabeça, não querendo contar.

O que seria que atormentava tanto Bella? Eu queria tirar esse sentimento dela, mas só poderia se ela deixasse, se ela me contasse o que estava acontecendo.

-Jacob falou alguma coisa... – ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados – Mas disse que só você poderia me contar, se quisesse me contar.

-Você não vai mais querer saber de mim quando souber...

-Por que não tenta? – olhei para dentro da casa – Seus tios estão aí?

-Não... Se tivesse você já estaria longe daqui. – não, eu não estaria.

-Então posso entrar?

Ela suspirou e pegou minha mão, me levando pela escada. Chegamos a um quarto lilás, e que não tinha muito a ver com a Bella que eu conhecia. Na verdade, o modo como ela estava vestida, os cabelos presos... Ela não parecia em nada com a Bella que eu conhecia do colégio.

-Onde está seu carro?

-Não se preocupe... Não está visível. – ela assentiu e sentou pedindo que eu fizesse o mesmo.

Não importa o que ela possa me contar, eu iria ficar ao lado dela... Demorou tempo demais para achá-la, perdê-la estava fora de questão.

...

-Quando meus pais morreram... Bem, eles me deixaram uma herança enorme. Eu sou herdeira de milhões, então houve uma certa briga com quem eu deveria ficar. Até soube que meu pai tinha deixado uma carta pedindo que ficasse aos cuidados de um amigo, mas nunca chegaram a achar. Então meus tios ganharam minha guarda.

Passou pela minha cabeça as poucas lembranças que eu tinha quando ainda era bem nova e muitas pessoas vinham me visitar. Meus tios amáveis e dóceis naquela época.

-Meus tios queriam poder usar minha herança na minha criação. Mas o juizado não liberou. Disseram que eu viveria da pensão do meu pai até os dezoito e que seria assim. Desde então meus tios mudaram. Passaram a usar a pensão para pagar o colégio, me manter longe, enquanto eles pegavam o resto do dinheiro e viajavam pelo mundo.

-Mas o juizado não vem fazer visitas?

-Vem, mas sempre avisam antes... Uma vez eu tentei ligar para um visita surpresa, mas meu tio trabalha no fórum, então ele ficou sabendo e...

-E...?

-Eu nunca fui de sair sabe... Então me trancar no quarto não era exatamente um castigo.

-Eles te trancavam aqui?

-Por dias... Até que, nas palavras deles, eu aprendesse a obedecer. – sentia meu coração acelerar enquanto avançava a história da minha vida e chegava mais perto do meu maior pecado – Então passei a vida no colégio... E lá eu comecei a ser eu, a ser a verdadeira Bella, não a cheia de etiquetas e obediências, mas a que queria viver. Conheci Jake com 14 anos, ele se tornou meu porto seguro, já que a família dele é rica e meus tios aceitavam a amizade.

"Ele passava alguns dias aqui, e eu até podia ir na casa dele as vezes. Não foi difícil começarmos a namorar. O que também foi aceito por ambas as famílias. Os Black se parecem demais com meus tios, prezam nome e dinheiro, mas amam Jacob acima de tudo. Então...

-O que Bella?

Meu coração queria sair pela boca, e as lágrimas já tinham voltado a descer. Eu fui até meu armário e tirei uma caixa, pequena. Por um tempo eu apenas olhei a caixa, respirei fundo.

-Eu perdi a virgindade com Jacob aos 15 anos... Eu achava que ele era o amor da minha vida. Não desmerecendo o que senti por ele, mas aos 15 anos, qualquer pessoa que aparecesse e me desse esperança de sair dessa casa seria o amor da minha vida.

-Bella, eu não estou...

-Uma manhã, depois de dois meses que eu e Jacob começamos essas relações eu acordei vomitando... Minha tia soube antes mesmo que eu que... Que eu estava grávida.

...

Grávida? Bella já esteve grávida? Isso realmente era um choque! Ela não passava dos 17 e já estivera grávida! Mas onde estava essa criança?

Eu podia ver que ela estava medindo minhas reações, lutei contra o espanto, não queria que ela achasse que eu a repugnava por isso. Na verdade, eu só estava em choque, mas nada mudava o que eu sentia, nem na minha vontade de permanecer ao lado dela.

-Como pode achar que eu não ia mais querer ficar com você por isso? – ela chorou mais. E me deu a caixa que segurava. Eu pequei e abri.

Era um vestido. Um vestido de bebê, bordado o nome "Renée". Então ela tinha tido uma menina de nome Renée...

-Esse era o nome da minha mãe. Quando minha tia me levou ao médico, eu fiquei em choque e a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi ligar para o Jacob. Eu nunca tinha apanhado até aquele dia.

-Eles te bateram? – perguntei mais chocado ainda.

-Por todos os anos que não tinham batido... – o sorriso em seu rosto era ácido – Jacob chegou aqui e exigiu me ver, mas meus tios já não o viam com tão bons olhos. Ele recorreu aos pais, e querendo preservar o nome e fazer a vontade do filho, os pais de Jacob proporam casamento.

-Casamento?

-Sim... Eu vi naquilo uma forma de me livrar dos meus tios. De começar de novo, com uma nova família, uma família que me amasse de verdade e que não me mandasse a um internato apenas por não me querer por perto. Mas meus tios não pensavam assim. Não aceitaram, não queriam conversa e proibiram Jacob de se aproximar. Só que os pais dele queriam a neta, queriam que eu fosse com eles e ameaçaram ir a policia.

"Eu fiquei trancada no quarto. Eles não queriam que eu ouvisse o que eles estavam tramando. Uma noite eles trouxeram o jantar e... Eu dormi. Não consigo me lembrar muito bem, eles me doparam".

Bella chorava de soluçar agora. E eu inconscientemente apertava o pequeno vestido em minhas mãos. O que esses monstros fizeram com Bella?

-Eu me lembro da luz branca... Do cheiro forte e do barulho horrível... Quando eu acordei estava no hospital, Jacob do meu lado. Ele disse que eu tinha caído da escada, mas eu nem tinha saído do quarto! – ela ficou em silencio, as lágrimas já escorriam pelo pescoço – Eu tinha perdido Renée...

-Mas você disse...

-Eles me levaram numa clínica de aborto. Quando eu acordei, eles já tinham feito tudo...

Sem esperar mais nada eu me levantei e a abracei sentindo os soluços dela. A dor dela vinha pra mim, e eu sentia como se tivesse perdido o chão. Como puderam fazer isso com ela?

Ela parecia tão frágil! Tão diferente da fortaleza que aparentava na escola.

-Eu deixei que eles matasse minha filha Edward!

-Shhh... Não Bella! Você não teve culpa do que esses monstros fizeram...

-Ela estava dentro de mim! Eu tinha que protegê-la...

-Eles te doparam! Você não teve culpa de nada!

Eu deixei que ela chorasse, que colocasse pra fora. Ficamos um tempo apenas abraçados, sentindo o calor do outro e eu querendo transportar um pouco da dor dela pra mim, apenas aliviá-la um pouco desse sofrimento.

-Os pais de Jacob pararam de tentar lutar por mim já que eu não carregava mais um Black no ventre. Jacob lutou, ficou rebelde, fugiu de casa... Mas meus tios e os Black não queriam mais saber um da família do outro.

-Jacob sabe da verdade?

-Eu contei... Por isso nosso relacionamento não deu mais certo... Eu tinha medo de chegar perto de Jacob. Eu me sentia culpada. Então viramos apenas amigos.

-Mas você sabe por que eles fizeram isso?

Ela assentiu.

-Tem a ver com a segunda parte da historia.

Ainda tinha uma segunda parte? O que mais Bella já tinha sofrido nessa vida?

...

Ele não tinha me culpado pelo aborto, mas eu duvidava que me perdoasse depois de saber o que mais eu tinha para contar.

-No começo eu achei que era por causa do nome da família. Uma adolescente grávida e casando as pressas não é bem vista em lugar nenhum. Mas no meu aniversario de 17 anos, há 8 meses... Eles me apresentaram um homem. Demetri. Eu não entendi de começo, mas depois ouvindo umas conversas...

O rosto de Edward estava apreensivo. Eu teria que ter força para terminar de contar, não queria mais segredos e mentiras entre nós.

-Estou noiva Edward.

Dessa vez ele não conseguiu esconder a surpresa. Ele ficou atônito e passou um tempo olhando meu rosto como se não visse realmente.

-Noiva?

-Meus tios armaram isso. Até onde eu pude ouvir... Eles querem minha herança, mas sabem que assim que fizer 18 anos eu vou me mandar daqui com meu dinheiro, então eles pretendem me casar antes do meu aniversário, para que fique presa ao meu marido. Demetri tem um acordo com eles... Eles vão dividir a herança em duas partes, a maior para meus tios, já que Demetri fica comigo também.

Eu não sabia o que Edward estava pensando, e isso estava me deixando cada vez mais nervosa. Eu esperava que ele levantasse e saísse pela porta para nunca mais voltar.

Esperava que ele me batesse ou me xingasse e dissesse que eu realmente não o merecia e que se arrependia do dia em que passou a noite comigo.

Eu esperava qualquer coisa, menos que ele me beijasse com um fervor maior do que o primeiro. Que me apertasse em seus braços como se tivesse medo que eu desaparecesse, que me tirasse do chão e me fizesse esquecer o que eu havia acabado de contar.

...

Eu esperava que ela entendesse o que eu estava dizendo com aquele beijo.

Eu não a deixaria! E deixaria muito menos que se casasse! Bella é minha! E eu estava querendo que ela entendesse isso de uma vez por todas.

Quando acabou de falar, seus olhos estavam escuros pela dúvida, escuros achando que eu não a queria mais. Eu queria fazê-la ver que não adiantava o que ela dissesse, tivesse feito, eu a amava e não ficaria mais longe dela.

-Eu te amo Bella.

-Você não vai embora? Não vai dizer que nunca mais quer me ver?

-Você é minha Bella... Eu sou seu... Nada que disser vai mudar isso.

Ela me abraçou forte chorando novamente. Eu sorri sabendo que dessa vez era de felicidade.

-Eu te amo Edward.

-Eu sei... – ela sorriu por entre as lágrimas e bateu no meu braço.

...

Eu não tinha tempo... Estávamos em junho e o casamento de Bella marcado para primeira semana de setembro. Eu só podia recorrer ao meu pai, já que não tinha provas para denunciar os tios de Bella.

-Edward!

-Oi mãe – ela me abraçou apertado.

-O que faz aqui? Não deveria estar na escola?

-Onde está meu pai?

-Carlisle está no escritório... Acabou de chegar de viajem.

-Vou falar com ele.

-Filho, o que há? – os olhos de Esme estavam apreensivos. Mas eu não tinha como tranqüilizá-la, não nervoso como eu estava.

-Preciso da ajuda dele...

Segui para o escritório. Não conhecia muito daquela casa, mas acertei, sabendo que Carlisle gostava de manter o escritório afastado da sala. Esme vinha em meu encalço.

-Pai?

-Edward! – me abraçou também – O que...?

-Preciso de sua ajuda!

* * *

**Lu Higurashi: **Sim Jacob flou akilo por experiência própria! E nesse capítulo vocês descobrem todo o passado de Bella... Espero que tenha entendido e gostado do capítulo! ^^ beijos e até o próximo.

**Raffa:** Realmente, abandonar esse homem depois de uma noite daquela... Só sendo retardada e sem cérebro. Edward sempre vai ser perfeito, então sim, ele sempre vai atrás dela... E descobrir tudo o que aconteceu com Bella. Agora vamos ver o que Edward vai pedir ao pai. Beijos e até o próximo... E segredinho, ainda tem descobertas no próximo capítulo. ;]

**Dada cullen:** Parei e agora postei... rs Ai ele descobre e vocês tb tudo o que aconteceu com Bella no passado. Espero que tenha entendido o que aconteceu com ela... Beijos e te espero no próximo.

**Hel: **Claro que lembro! ^ ^ é como eu digo, estar comentando agora já é de grande ajuda! Bem, aii você estende mais ou menos o que aconteceu com ela e o por que de estar fazendo tudo o que está fazendo! Espero que te veja no próximo! beijos.

**Layra Cullen:** Bem, metade do mistério já foi resolvido! Vamos ver como vai se resolver o próximo! ^^ beijos e até o próximo. Ah, e boa sorte com a facul!

**LarissaSpunk:** Realmente, Bella deixar um homem como aquele na cama deve ser um sacrifício! HAHA Mas agora vai entender o que aconteceu e o por que ela fez isso. E Jacob, quis dizer com "E se depois que souber... De tudo, você desistir, acho melhor não voltar pra esse colégio."? Que se ele voltasse pra escola depois de desistir de Bella, ele o mataria juahauhauah beijos e até o próximo.

**Sylvie Louvain: **Nesse capítulo estão as respostas para as perguntas que me fez! ^^ E não, ela não é um ET! Uahuahuahauha Beijos e até o próximo.


	14. Chapter 14

****

**Revelações, revelações.. 2 ;]**

**E surpresaa! rs**

* * *

Eu contei... A história toda de Bella. Meus pais se entreolhavam de vez em quando, mas prestavam atenção a tudo que eu falava.

-Meu filho...

-Eu a amo pai, não vou deixar que se case! – meu pai suspirou e eu tive vontade de chorar.

Ele não podia me negar ajuda!

-Como posso interferir na vida dessas pessoas, Edward? Chegar sem mais nem menos e falar que a tal menina não pode casar?

-Ela será infeliz! Ela é infeliz!

-Filho... O que seu pai quer dizer... Bem, se os tios dela são como está dizendo, eles não dariam ouvidos a pessoas que confiassem, quanto mais a nós que nem os conhecemos.

-Entenda o nosso lado filho...

Eles é que não entendiam o meu! Bella estava trancada dentro de casa e ficaria até o casamento, esperando que eu fizesse alguma coisa, que eu a soltasse de lá.

-Ela nunca os denunciou? – minha mãe estava com meu pai, mas não queria deixar de tentar o que pudesse. Talvez ela tenha notado como estou desesperado.

-Eles são muito influentes... Pelo que Bella disse, os Volturi quase mandam no Fórum.

Carlisle pareceu levar um choque.

-Volturi? Sua namorada é uma Volturi?

-Não... A tia dela casou com Aro Volturi... Os conhece pai?

Carlisle olhou para Esme e os dois ficaram numa conversa muda. Como eu queria ler pensamentos agora!

-Conheci a muitos anos... Um casal amigo nosso, era amigo dessa família. Se ela não é uma Volturi... Qual o sobrenome dela?

Eu estava estranhando. Primeiro não queriam, não podiam ajudar. Depois de falar o sobrenome dos tios de Bella eles começam a se interessar? O que está havendo?

-Swan... Isabella Swan.

Meu pai caiu na cadeira e minha mãe começou a tremer. Tinha como isso ficar mais estranho?

-O que foi?

-Sua namorada... É Isabella Swan?

-È... Mas o que tem isso? Pai!

Carlisle abriu a gaveta e me entregou um papel, velho, mais ainda legível. Era uma carta endereçada a meus pais de quase vinte anos atrás.

"_Meu caro amigo,_

_Sabe do que está para me acontecer, estou evitando de todas as maneiras, mas em algum momento eles vão conseguir. E pensando nisso, peço para que fique com a guarda de Bella. Esta carta será o documento que precisa para ficar com ela legalmente._

_Por favor Carlisle, não a deixe desamparada. _

_Não confio em mais ninguém a não ser você para que cuide de minha Bella. _

_Não sabemos o que vai acontecer, ou quando, mas você sabe de meus medos e temo ainda mais por Bella..._

_Temo estar te pedindo muito, meu amigo, mas sei que vai me entender._

_Muito obrigado, a você e a Esme._

_Charlie Swan."_

Eu tinha acabado de ler... Eu estava segurando a carta nas mãos, mas ainda não acreditava. Meus pais eram amigos dos pais de Bella... E mais, eles tinham a guarda dela!

-Isso é...

-As viagens que faço sem sua mãe Edward... Essas, que vocês tanto me perguntam, são para ver se encontro pistas de Bella.

-Pai... O que...?

-Charlie sempre foi meu amigo... Desde crianças, crescemos juntos aqui. Mas virei médico e ele promotor, por um tempo foi cada um para um canto do mundo. Até que anos sem saber dele, ele me ligou dizendo que corria perigo. Achei que era pela profissão, ninguém gosta muito de promotores... Mas ele disse que não vinha de fora, e sim de dentro. Que os Volturi estavam atrás dele.

-Mas, você disse que os conhecia...

-Conheci. Eu e Esme fomos atrás de Charlie e Renée... Vocês ficaram com seus avós. Emmet com dois anos, você e Alice com um, não devem se lembrar. Lá conhecemos Aro Volturi, noivo de Sulpicia Swan.

-É o nome da tia de Bella. – meu pai sorriu. Tendo toda a certeza de que sua busca pela menina Swan havia terminado.

-Aro estava falido, procurando casamento com Sulpicia pelo dinheiro dos Swan, mas a única parte realmente rica da família era Charlie. E depois que Sulpicia se casou, Charlie começou a sofrer vários atentados... Eles não se importavam de esconder para ele quem o estava tentando matar.

-Mas ele era promotor!

-Exato. Quando o reencontrei, ele estava cheio de seguranças dados pelo estado. Mas isso não garantia nada, por que ele não podia fazer uma denuncia formal. Então conheci Bella. Tinha um pouco mais de seis meses, Renée chorava a cada vez que olhava para o rosto da filha.

Esme começou a chorar, talvez lembrando e sentindo um pouco da dor de mãe de Bella.

-Quando disse que Bella daria o nome da mãe para a filha...

-Era Renée... Era esse nome escrito no vestidinho.

-Eu me solicitei. Falei que o que ele precisasse ele podia contar comigo. Fomos padrinhos de Bella no batizado, esse era o motivo da viagem. Ficamos com eles um pouco mais de um mês e então retornamos. Nos falávamos sempre por telefone, mas dois anos depois a notícia de que haviam sofrido um assalto e morrido ao reagir.

-Então você estava procurando por ela esse tempo todo?

-Desde que recebi a carta...

-Mas quando os pais dela morreram, por que não foi ao júri e mostrou?

-Recebi a carta um tempo depois de sua morte... Soube que Sulpicia havia ganhado a guarda de Bella e desde então venho os seguindo. Mas parece que eles andam pelo mundo inteiro.

-Bella fica no internato, enquanto eles viajam com o dinheiro da pensão que o pai dela deixou. – Carlisle suspirou com pesar.

-Teria evitado muito sofrimento se a tivesse encontrado. Falhei com meu amigo. – minha mãe o abraçou e eu não consegui evitar o sorriso que brotou no meu rosto.

-Podemos remediar isso pai! Ela ainda é menor de idade! Podemos evitar o casamento, podemos trazê-la para cá!

-Vou entrar com o pedido de guarda hoje mesmo! Esme, pode ligar para Laurent, por favor? – minha mãe limpou algumas lágrimas e sorrindo foi fazer a ligação. – Vamos conseguir, meu filho.

Abracei meu pai o mais forte que pude.

-Vamos trazer Bella pra cá... Vamos fazer essa menina feliz, o quanto merece!

Eu ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo! Meu pai tinha a guarda de Bella! Ela estaria aqui assim que o advogado entrasse com o pedido de guarda... Ela estaria a salvo, e eu estaria com ela. Pra sempre.

...

Estava sentada na cama com a cabeça encostada no vidro da janela...

-O que você fez, vadia?

A porta se abriu num estrondo e Tio Aro passou por ela como um animal. Pegou meu cabelo e eu me segurei para não gritar, mas as lágrimas eram inevitáveis.

-Do que está falando?

-O nome do seu namoradinho é Cullen?

-O que?

-O moleque que veio aqui ontem... Ou pensa que não sabemos? O nome dele é Cullen?

-Por que quer saber? – ele me jogou na parede. Minhas costas latejavam de dor.

-Responda minha pergunta!

Eu não podia mentir. Mas nunca diria a verdade. Com aquela fúria ele devia ter um motivo para estar atrás de Edward.

-É Masen! O sobrenome é Masen! – ele bufava me olhando.

-Você não vai se livrar de mim! – eu sentia meus olhos arregalados. – Eu não vou te perder de novo!

Ele saiu batendo a porta com a mesma violência com que a tinha aberto. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? O que ele queria com Edward?

Meu corpo doía, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no que estava acontecendo do lado de fora daquela casa.

...

Fechei os olhos com força quando o quarto girou. Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo, e não conseguia acreditar!

Eu deveria ser uma ótima barriga de aluguel!

Como isso aconteceu? Como eu podia estar passando por isso de novo? Olhei pro meu corpo na frente do espelho. Cheio de hematomas, mas notava-se os seios inchados, meu rosto mais redondo, minha menstruação atrasada...

Estou grávida.

Só de pensar isso já estremeço. Como vou fazer para esconder isso? Como eu pude deixar isso acontecer? Estava tão atordoada com a descoberta de amar Edward que simplesmente esqueci de tomar a pílula no dia seguinte. Apenas fiz as malas e vim para esse inferno!

-Srta. Swan?

-Sim...

-Trouxe seu almoço.

-Obrigada. – a mulher foi embora. Agora eu só tinha duas refeições por dia. E mesmo enjoada e sem fome nenhuma, eu tinha que comer. Não era apenas só por mim agora.

Custasse o que custasse, eu não deixaria que eles fizessem mal novamente ao meu filho!

...

Eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. Meu pai ia a frente com Laurent, minha mãe, Alice e Emmet vinham ao meu lado, enquanto atravessávamos o jardim para chegar a porta daquela enorme mansão.

Meu pai olhou pra trás e sorriu pra mim, eu retribui. Passamos a maior parte da noite decorando um quarto para Bella e estudando como fazer para tirá-la da casa dos tios. Mas atrás tinha um carro de polícia caso fosse necessário.

Um empregado atendeu a porta e logo uma mulher loira apareceu, o sorriso morrendo ao ver minha mãe e meu pai.

-Sulpicia... Quanto tempo.

-Muito, Carlisle. Como vão?

-Bem... Mas sabe que não viemos aqui para um visita de cortesia, certo?

-Ela é minha sobrinha. Minha responsabilidade.

Dei um passo à frente, mas Emmet me segurou pedindo calma. Eu não conseguiria me controlar até que Bella estivesse em meus braços indo pra casa comigo.

-Seria, se eu não fosse o responsável legal por ela. – ela sorriu.

-Quero provas.

-Tudo o que tinha que dar ao juiz foi entregue. Bella está sob minha guarda até completar maior idade.

Vi o lábio de Sulpicia tremer. Mas antes que dissesse alguma coisa um homem de cabelos negros e pele muito branca apareceu colocando as mãos no ombro dela.

-Carlisle... Que bons ventos o trazem?

-Vamos levar Bella, Aro.

-Posso ver o documento?

Laurent deu um passo a frente entregando a ele o mandado do juiz. Ele leu o mais demoradamente possível. Isso estava me deixando inquieto, quanto mais tempo ele demorasse, mas Bella estaria trancada naquele quarto.

-Está tudo certo... Eu os levo ao quarto dela.

-Aro!

-Eles estão com a lei do lado Sulpicia... E creio que Bella estará em boas mãos.

Dessa vez tanto eu quanto meus irmãos queríamos pular em cima daquele cínico.

Subimos as escadas, e eu ainda achando que estávamos fazendo as coisas devagar demais. A porta do quarto de Bella estava trancada, o que me fez ter mais vontade de socar aquele cara. Quando abriu podemos ver Bella deitada, dormindo tranqüilamente. Respirei, e era como se eu não fizesse isso a muito tempo.

-Não a acorde Edward... – ouvi meu pai atrás de mim.

-Não estava pensando nisso... – cheguei perto dela e a peguei no colo. Ela apenas se mexeu, acomodando-se ao meu corpo. – Vamos, não quero que ela leve nada daqui.

Meu pai assentiu. Sulpicia parecia que iria esganar alguém e Aro tinha o semblante tranqüilo. Saímos daquela casa sem dizer mais nada, podendo ouvir a voz feminina gritar assim que fecharam a porta.

Entrei no carro do meu pai ainda com Bella no colo. Agora sim eu estava em paz, agora eu estava bem.

...

Acordei sentindo um cheiro bom. Olhei em volta para o quarto claro e totalmente diferente do meu. Meu coração acelerou, mas logo me acalmei. Aquilo não era um hospital. Sem contar que meus tios nem sabiam que eu estava grávida.

Olhei em volta, tentando reconhecer o lugar. Parecia um pouco com meu quarto na escola, mas ainda assim era bem diferente. Minha cama estava encostada em uma parede de vidro. A mata em volta era linda e o jardim que tinha embaixo, bem cuidado.

Mas o que me surpreendeu foi que, na cabeceira, havia uma foto. Eram meus pais! Meus pais e um outro casal. Peguei o porta-retrato e vi, minha mãe comigo no colo, meu pai a abraçando e um homem loiro com uma mulher meio ruiva. Ela me lembrava alguém, que não me vinha na cabeça no momento.

-Onde estou?

-Olá... – olhei pra porta. A mulher do retrato me olhava sorrindo.

-Oi... Eu... O que houve?

-Acho que tem alguém que gostaria mais do que eu de explicar.

Então, a pessoa que essa mulher me lembrava, apareceu pela porta. E se eu não estivesse tão petrificada na cama, eu teria pulado para abraçá-lo.

Edward veio até mim e me abraçou forte, retribui o mais forte que pude. Eu estava com ele! Ele estava aqui!

-O que aconteceu? Como vim parar aqui?

-Uma longa história. Espere meu pai chegar e você vai entender melhor... – eu sorri, passando a mão pelo rosto dele.

-Você está realmente aqui? – ele sorriu.

-Sim... Eu disse que não ia te deixar.

-Eu acreditei. Só não sabia que ia ser tão rápido. – ele voltou a rir e eu ri junto. Seu rosto se aproximou do meu e eu senti meu coração começar a pular freneticamente.

Nos beijamos. Sentindo toda saudade, todo amor, todo desejo contido desde o dia anterior. Na verdade, desde o dia em que fui embora do colégio. Ele me apertou mais, e minhas costas reclamaram.

-O que foi?

-Minhas costas... Estão doendo.

-O que... Eles te machucaram?

-Não foi nada perto do que, eu sei, que eles podem fazer... Acredite.

-Deixa eu ver!

-Não... Deixa pra lá... Daqui a algum tempo não vou estar sentindo nada.

-Bella... – ele disse em tom de aviso. Suspirei. Deitei de barriga na cama, o que me deixava realmente desconfortável, sabendo que tinha uma vida ali dentro, e Edward levantou minha blusa.

-Muito feia a coisa aí? – ele estava com os dentes trincados. Não iria aceitar brincadeira nenhuma.

-Está toda roxa.

-Já disse que, daqui a alguns dias, some.

-O que houve?

-Edward, não...

-Fala.

-Ele veio perguntar se seu nome era Cullen, eu quis saber o por que, ai ele me jogou na parede.

-Oh, Bella...

Ele se deitou do meu lado me abraçando. Isso era tão bom que eu esquecia da dor que estava sentindo. Nos beijamos de novo, e a mão dele subia e descia pelas minhas costas, me deixando arrepiada. Juntou mais nossos corpos e eu pude sentir a excitação dele.

Mas então, alguém pigarreou. Sentei numa velocidade recorde, ficando mais vermelha que um pimentão, enquanto Edward ria e vinha sentar do meu lado.

-Olá Bella... Eu sou Carlisle Cullen e essa é Esme, minha esposa.

-Olá.

-Pelo que notei Edward não te contou nada. – senti minhas bochechas mais quentes.E ele apenas sorriu – Você está aqui por que, legalmente, sua guarda é minha.

Meus olhos arregalaram. Ele me deu um papel que logo vi que era uma carta. Assinada pelo meu pai. Ele já sabia que ia morrer pelo que dizia nela, e pedia que Carlisle cuidasse de mim.

-Então...

-Eu fui atrás de seus tios durante todos esses anos. Mas eles viajam muito e eu não sabia que você não estava com eles.

-Mas, pelo que diz aqui... Meus pais, eles... Sabiam que iam morrer... Só que, eles não morreram num assalto?

-Foi o que fizeram acreditar que fosse.

Eu podia ligar tudo agora. A morte dos meus pais, minha guarda dada aos Volturi, que eram falidos, minha tia não querer foto nenhuma da minha mãe... Minha tia tinha inveja da irmã, queria o dinheiro dela... Disso eu sempre soube, mas matar? Eu não conseguia acreditar nisso!

Ela me odiava por eu parecer com ela... E tio Aro... Bem, dinheiro, era isso que ele queria.

-Oh, minha menina... – senti os braços de Esme em volta de mim. Era algo novo sentir aquilo. Um afeto de mãe. Era algo extremamente bom, mas novo. A abracei de volta, fechando os olhos e guardando o cheiro dela.

Eu sabia que dali pra frente, esse cheiro me confortaria em qualquer lugar.

...

Eu continuei deitada naquela cama, olhando pela janela de vidro, vendo a mata e a chuva que caia, era algo lindo de se ver. Alice e Emmet já tinham vindo aqui, e até Rosalie tinha me ligado. Jacob estava feliz pelo que tinha acontecido, mas eu sabia que estava ressentido por Edward ter conseguido o que ele não tinha.

Agora eu só tinha mais uma coisa a fazer. Contar sobre a gravidez.

Mas como eles reagiriam? Além de salvar a garota ela ainda vem com um brinde? Sendo que o brinde é da família deles!

Virei de lado e fechei os olhos passando a mão pela barriga lisa ainda. Sorri sem perceber. Na primeira vez eu não tive como segurar minha filha nos braços, sentia a ligação que nós tínhamos, mas não como agora.

Desde aquela época eu fui forçada a amadurecer, e sentir a vida que estava dentro de mim agora, era muito mais mágico do que da outra vez. Era apenas um grãozinho, mas um grãozinho que eu já amava. Irrevogavelmente.

Senti braços circularem minha cintura e sorri sentindo o perfume de Edward mais forte. Os cabelos molhados mostravam que havia acabado de tomar banho. Eu estava sem graça de após tomar banho estar usando uma roupa de Alice, mas Edward disse que não quis trazer nada de lá.

-Não consigo desgrudar de você. – eu ri ainda de olhos fechados, com ele grudado nas minhas costas.

-Isso é bom...

-Rosalie e Jasper vão passar o final de semana aqui e depois voltamos todos para o colégio. – assenti. Ele colocou a mão em cima da minha que estava na minha barriga e eu arfei – O que foi?

Virei de frente pra ele. Ele sorriu e eu perdi a linha de raciocínio. Pus minha mão em seu pescoço e o puxei pra mim, ele me puxou grudando mais nossos corpos, começando a acariciar minhas costas.

-É tão bom ter você aqui...

-Você me salvou... – ele sorriu – Meu herói... – nós rimos.

-Eu não deixaria você lá... Ainda mas sabendo que iria ser obrigada a se casar.

-Fico aliviada só de ouvir que não vou mais casar com Demetri.

-Esse era o nome?

-È... Demetri Volturi... Filho de um primo do Tio Aro... Um tal de Caius.

-Não precisa mais pensar nisso... Agora está sob a guarda dos Cullen. – sorri o abraçando mais forte.

Eu tenho que contar! Já devia estar com um mês e pouco, logo os sinais mais óbvios começaria a aparecer, e Esme, uma mãezona, saberia.

-Edward...

-Sim.

-Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – ele riu.

-Desde ontem eu descobri tanta coisa, acho que nada mais me surpreende...

-Estou grávida.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Layra Cullen:** Ah, é tão bom quando alguém elogia minha estória! Me dá um anime enorme para escrever ^^ Ai está a resposta para sua pergunta ! Espero que continue gostandoo! Beijos

**Lu Higurashi:** É, a Bella teve uma vida bem sofrida neh? Mas o Demetri num éé "eca" não! Eu acho ele um charme! (no livro claro! HAHA) E eu nem comento sobre o Emmet, como alguém consegue se manter totalmente fiel a um namorado com um irmão como aquele! OMG! Uahauhauah beijos e até o próximo!

**LarissaSpunk:** O Demetri é uma coisa né? Mas não adianta, meu coração é e sempre será de Edward Cullen! Oh! *dramatizando a cena* HAHA Calma, o que é dos tios da Bella está guardado! È só esperar! ;] beijos e até o próximo!

**Raffa:** Se procurar perfeito no dicionário aparece o nome "Edward Cullen" do lado! HAHA Aí está o que o Carlisle fez pelo filho, como sempre eles são uma família unida! Espero que tenha gostado e espero mais ainda te ver no próximo! beijos

**Helo Zanon: **Quem não tem medo do Aro? Que o Jacob me desculpe, mas ele é o "lobo mau" da história! HAHA E o Edward tadinho, num é desmiolado é apaixonado! (frase super brega neh? HAHA) beijooo! E te espero no próximo!

**MilaLarrat:** Que bom que a fic prende! Era a intenção! HAHA brigada por comentar! Beijos e espero te responder mais uma vez no próximo!

**Dany Cullen:** Gostou mesmo *.*! È sempre muuuuuuito bom saber que alguém gostou desse jeito da fic! Fiko toda boba! HAHA Tomara que continue gostando! Beijo e até o próximo!

**Carolzinha:** Obrigadaa por comentar! ^^ Me ajuda muito a escrever! Beijos

**Lali Durao:** O bom é que você sobreviveu as informações e vai poder conhecer o resto da estória! HAHA Eu to tentando arranjar um Ed pra mim, se eu descobrir a fábrica te dou o endereço (mas é segredo, shhhh! HAHA) Bom que você mudana TPM, eu apenas choro, choro e choro mais um pouco! HAHA Beijos e até o próximo!


	15. Chapter 15

**Vamos dar um salto na fic!**

**Mas vocês vão gostar ^^**

**Gente, estou trabalhando, então meu tempo é simplesmente nulo! Mas, eu consegui escrever! UHUL! Rs**

**E quero agradecer muuuito e pedir muuuitas desculpas por não responder vocês como merecem, mas aqui vai meus agradecimentos mais especiais para: Dany Cullen, **_Carolzinhaaaa_**, Raffa,**_ Lara Cullen_**, Helo Zanon, **_TT Salvatore Potter Black_**, nanamaia, **_Lu Higurashi_**, Lali Durao, **_LarissaSpunk_**, Bianca Chaves e **_Fanytah_**.**

* * *

Nada além daquilo poderia me surpreender!

Bella grávida... Isso era a mesma coisa que... Eu ser pai!

Eu vou ser pai! Isso vai ficar se repetindo até que a ficha realmente caia!

-Edward? – eu ouvia ela me chamar, mas simplesmente não conseguia me mexer. – Edward! Estou ficando preocupada... – isso não é bom pro bebê.

-Isso não é bom pro bebê. – ela me olhou confusa. Eu falei isso alto?

-Você está bem?

-Você disse grávida? – ela assentiu ficando vermelha.

-A gente, passou a noite e quando eu acordei... Bem, eu admitir o que sentia demorou um tempo... Eu admiti que te amava, e na minha fuga nem pensei em tomar pílula e a gente não pensou muito em se proteger...

Eu só conseguia continuar olhando. Ainda em choque pra falar mais alguma coisa.

-Edward? Eu acho melhor chamar seu pai...

-Não, estou bem... Só, assimilando a idéia.

-Olha... Se... Se... Eu só peço que espere eu completar dezoito anos... Depois se quiser, eu... Posso ir embora.

Hã? Ir embora? Ela estava achando que eu não queria ela e o bebê?

-Como você é absurda! Você não vai embora!

-Desculpe...Mas você está aí me olhando estranho, então...

-Eu estou em choque... Não com raiva. – olhei para a barriga dela, aparentemente sem mudança nenhuma, mas ali dentro estava meu filho. Coloquei a mão em cima da dela que continuava ali como se quisesse proteger. – Um filho? – ela assentiu com as lágrimas fazendo seus olhos brilharem – Um filho meu... Nosso?

-É... Ou filha.

-Ou filha. – eu sorri a beijando.

Minha mão ainda sobre a sua barriga. Eu sabia que não podia sentir nada. Mas eu sentia! Eu sentia algo só em tocar sua barriga.

-Temos que fazer os exames. – ela me olhou confusa. – Deve ter um mês e pouco né?

-È... – levantei e comecei a andar pelo quarto.

-Temos que fazer os exames, ver se está tudo bem... Ainda mais depois que seu tio te jogou contra parede. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Será que já da pra ver o sexo?

-Edward...

-O que foi? Ta doendo? – ela riu, e eu notei que estava agindo como um idiota – Desculpe... Ainda estou em choque, e não sei lidar com isso.

-Tudo bem, meu amor... – ela me deu um selinho e eu relaxei – A primeira coisa é falar com seus pais. – assenti e ela ficou vermelha – Estou com medo.

-Dos meus pais?

-Da reação deles...

-Eles vão nos chamar de irresponsáveis e depois vão adorar saber que terão o primeiro neto. Meu pai vai começar a procurar um amigo ginecologista/obstetra e minha mãe vai decorar meu quarto pra nós dois e esse pro bebê.

Ela sorriu. Um dos sorrisos mais lindos que já vi ela dar. Dei a mão pra ela, e entrelaçamos os dedos.

-Vamos? – ela assentiu e saímos do quarto.

...

A mão de Edward me dava certa segurança, mas ainda assim eu sentia meu coração acelerar a cada degrau que descia pela escada. Todos eles estavam na sala, sentados, conversando. Provavelmente sobre mim.

-Resolveram descer? – perguntou Emmet dando um sorriso sacana. Senti que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Todos viraram os olhos pra nós.

-Senta aqui Bella! – Alice chegou pro lado e eu e Edward nos sentamos no sofá branco.

-A gente tem que falar uma coisa... – Edward falou. Alice se ajeitou no sofá.

-Vocês vão se casar? – ela gritou. Edward apertou a minha mão quando notou que faltava pouco pra eu desmaiar. Esme e Carlisle nos olhavam esperando.

-Bem... Deixa a gente falar e depois a gente conversa sobre isso... – meu coração acelerou.

-Então o que é filho? – Edward olhou pra mim. Eu sabia que ele queria que eu falasse, já que até ele estava se situando.

-Er... Eu descobri isso quando ainda estava na casa dos meus tios... Bem... É que... – Edward apertou minha mão – Eu to grávida.

Eu e Edward continuamos olhando todos, mas eles pareciam ter petrificado. Todos ainda nos olhavam como se eu não tivesse dito nada. Até que o grito agudo de Alice acordou a todos.

-Eu vou ser tia?

-Você tem certeza disso? – Carlisle nos olhava sério.

-Total não... Mas pelos sintomas, está cada vez mais certo.

-Sabem como foram irresponsáveis, certo? – assentimos olhando pra baixo – E como, bem... Tudo já ia mudar de qualquer forma...

-Precisamos reorganizar os quartos! – Esme me lembrou Alice nesse momento.

-Sim! – Alice gritou.

-E ver um médico... – disse Carlisle.

Isso estava acontecendo? Quando minha tia descobriu minha primeira gravidez ela gritou e me bateu! E agora eles estavam se preocupando com tudo...

Encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward e senti as lágrimas escaparem.

...

-Bella? O que há, amor? – a sala silenciou e eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem. Limpei as lágrimas – Por que está chorando?

-Estou... Feliz por estar aqui. – Alice sorriu e me abraçou. – É uma reação bem diferente... Da última vez... Só isso.

-Oh, minha querida. – Esme sorriu – Você sempre foi parte da nossa família... – sorri assentindo – Alice e Bella vão subir comigo. Vamos resolver algumas coisas.

-Ei! Eu sou o pai lembra? – perguntei, achando cada vez mais fácil dizer isso.

-É, mas você fica com os homens... – e subiram.

-È melhor você se acostumar... Elas são sempre assim – meu pai disse, fazendo eu e Emmet rirmos. – Agora, falando sério... Vocês vão ter que aprender a lidar com isso.

-Eu sei pai...

-E vão casar?

-Não vai precisar me obrigar a isso... – rimos.

-Eu devia ser o primeiro a casar... O primeiro a ter filhos!

-Então é melhor ser rápido! – eu disse e Emmet me jogou uma almofada.

-Bella é muito parecida com a mãe Edward... Idêntica pra falar a verdade. – olhei tentando entender por que meu pai falava aquilo – Estou preocupado.

-Com o que?

-Acho que tem algo mais do que dinheiro em Bella que Aro quer. – Emmet e eu nos entreolhamos.

-Do que está falando?

-Charlie chegou a me dizer que Aro era obcecado por Renee. Casou com Sulpicia pra ficar perto dela. Disse que Renee tinha medo e fugia das investidas dele...

-Você quer dizer que ele...

-Você disse que Bella ouviu eles falarem de um acordo... Os tios ficariam com a maior parte do dinheiro e o tal noivo com uma parcela e Bella. – assenti – Não acho que Aro deixaria Bella... E não acho que vá deixar.

-Você quer dizer?

-Que eu estou em alerta... Não falei nada com sua mãe... Mas vocês também deveriam ficar.

Assenti. Esperando que meu pai estivesse apenas paranóico.

...

Foi o melhor final de semana da minha vida. Ainda era estranho estar aqui, mas muito bom. Alice e Rosalie, que passara a ser minha outra melhor amiga, me arrastaram ao shopping pra fazer compras.

Compramos muita coisa, coisa até demais em minha opinião. Rose e Jasper ficaram catatônicos com a história que ouviram sobre mim, mas logo depois voltamos a ser o mesmo sexteto.

Agora estávamos eu e Edward voltando pro colégio em seu carro. Vendo os dois carros na frente, um de Emmet e o outro de Jasper.

-Então, o que o médico disse?

-Eu já te contei a consulta inteira, o que mais quer que eu fale? – ele riu.

-Posso ficar ansioso? É meu primeiro filho!

-Não acha estranho? – ele me olhou por um momento tirando os olhos da estrada – Quando eu tinha quinze anos... Bem, eu me achava muito nova. Agora eu continuo me achando... – ele riu.

-Acho que somos novos, mas... Meus pais não falaram tanto em nossos ouvidos por que minha mãe engravidou de Emmet exatamente aos 17 anos.

-Sério? – ele assentiu – Ela disse que minha mãe tinha a idade dela... Ela me teve com 20 anos... Jovem também.

-Sente muita falta deles né?

-Não sei se é falta deles exatamente... Não me lembro de nada deles... Sinto falta do que poderia ter sido. – ele pegou minha mão e a beijou.

-Então lembre o que poderia ter sido, e vamos fazer acontecer com esse aqui... – disse passando a mão pela minha barriga. Eu sorri.

Exatamente isso...

Eu faria acontecer pro meu filho!

...

-Bella!

-Jacob!

Eu não vou dizer que gostava de ver aquele brutamontes girando _minha mulher_ daquela maneira. Mas ele tinha me ajudado a encontrá-la, e, por mais ciúmes que eu sinta, eles sempre vão ser amigos.

-Conseguiu, hein, cara! – eu assenti sorrindo, me aproximando e passando a mão pela cintura de Bella – Agora me explica como saiu da casa dos seus tios.

-A história é bem longa... Mas lembra da carta que eu disse que meu pai tinha deixado pra algum amigo? – ele assentiu – Bem, o amigo é o pai do Edward.

-Uou! Que mundo pequeno! Estou feliz por você...

-Eu sei que está, lobão! – ela deu língua pra ele.

-Vamos indo? – perguntei – Ainda temos aula. – ela assentiu e os dois se abraçaram de novo.

-Tenho que te contar uma coisa depois! – Bella gritou e Jacob assentiu saindo.

-Vai contar do bebê?

-Acho que devo isso a ele...

-Você não deve nada a ele! – ela me olhou assustada – Desculpe... Eu...

-Ele é meu amigo Edward. E sempre vai ser... Passamos por muita coisa, é uma ligação eterna. – suspirei.

-Eu sei... É irracional, mas...

-Você sabe que não precisa sentir isso... – eu sorri e a abracei – É você, e sempre vai ser você.

-E agora somos nós... – botei a mão sobre sua barriga – Nós três.

Ela assentiu sorrindo.

...

Julho.

Bella se aproximou de nós. Estávamos eu, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, que segurava Alice para ela não pular no lugar, meu pai, de jaleco branco e minha mãe. Bella sorriu e todos nós paramos de respirar.

-É uma menina! – então abriu o sorriso. Todos nós sorrimos e Alice gritou que a iria vestir como uma princesa. Cheguei perto de Bella.

-Uma menininha...

-Você me devolveu tudo... Um lar, uma família, amor... – ela abaixou a cabeça olhando paras as mãos em cima da barriga ainda lisa – Até ela você me deu de volta. – a abracei.

-E você está me fazendo sentir tudo novo. Sentir melhor minha família, sentir meu amor por você e sentir o amor por ela... – pousei minhas mãos em cima das dela.

...

Setembro.

-Isso é realmente necessário?

-Claro que é! – as duas gritaram.

-Bella é a sua primeira festa de aniversário com a nossa família! Não podíamos ficar sem fazer nada... Agora desça, como uma boa menina, e cumprimente a todos.

-Ok... – disse respirando fundo. Elas desceram as escadas comigo, todos os olhares voltados pra mim.

Algumas pessoas eu conhecia do colégio. Ângela, Tina, Jacob... Mas a maioria eu não sabia quem era. Carlisle chegou perto de mim.

-Bella... Eles estavam loucos pra conhecê-la.

-E quem são eles? – Carlisle sorriu.

-Alguns amigos de seu pai, outros são seus primos distantes... – meu coração acelerou – Alguns Swan que seus tios não deixavam ter contato com você.

A noite passou assim, música, apresentações de pessoas ótimas da minha família, amigos promotores, juizes e tudo mais, do meu pai, que o admiravam e que estavam felizes por mim. Com meus tios, eu não sabia que tinham tanta gente que gostava de mim.

Eu estava extasiada com tudo aquilo, me sentindo nas nuvens. Senti uma mão em minha cintura e sorri.

-Edward...

-Está feliz?

-Muito. Não tenho como agradecer a vocês, tudo o que estão fazendo...

-Agradeça sorrindo. – eu sorri. – Me concede esta dança? – reparei na música lenta que tocava.

-Claro.

Ele pegou a minha mão e fomos dançar onde já havia alguns casais dançando, entre eles minha nova família.

-Te amo... – sussurrei encostando a cabeça em seu peito. Ele me aconchegou mais forte.

-Te amo.

Não tinha como a vida ficar melhor!

...

Outubro.

Já tínhamos andando o shopping inteiro, e comprado roupa para cinco bebês. Mas elas não cansavam nunca!

-Vamos comer alguma coisa?

-Você já quer comer?

-Eu tenho que comer de três em três hora ok?

-Certo, mamãe... Vamos.

Sentamos numa das mesas da praça de alimentação enquanto Rose pedia uma lasanha para nós três. Estávamos abarrotadas de bolsas e mais bolsas de lojas diferentes. Muito rosa, azul bebê, amarelo, vermelho, lilás... Minha filha poderia vestir uma cor por dia, até fazer cinco anos.

-Isabella? – olhei pra cima e senti meu coração acelerar – Quanto tempo... – levantei. – Como vai?

-Bem... E... E você?

-Decepcionado. Tinha alguns planos que não deram certo. – engoli em seco.

-É uma pena... Mas estou feliz, pelos meus terem dado certo. – seus olhos faiscaram. Ele me olhou de cima abaixo e pareceu surpreso. Merda!

-Está... Grávida? – minha barriga quase não era perceptível, ainda mais com o vestido que estava usando, mas quem olhasse bem, conseguiria notar,

-Cinco meses. – disse me sentindo bem ao vê-lo arregalar os olhos.

-Cheguei! – disse Rose trazendo a lasanha – Ah, oi. – ele a olhou e acenou com a cabeça, para ela e Alice.

-Vou indo... Um prazer te ver. – acenei com a cabeça e quando ele deu as costas me joguei na cadeira.

-Quem era esse gato? – Alice me perguntou – Você está bem? Ta branca!

-Estou... Aquele era Demetri.

-O ex-noivo? – Rose quase gritou.

-Sim... – ela se entreolharam.

-Está bem mesmo?

-Sim... Vamos comer? – elas assentiram.

Eu comia sem sentir o gosto da lasanha. Coloquei a mão sobre a barriga pedindo que minha filha não sentisse o tremor que eu estava sentindo.

...

-Com quem? – perguntei tirando os olhos do livro. Teríamos prova e Bella tinha me enxotado de seu quarto para que pudéssemos estudar.

-Demetri... O tal noivo.

-Ex!

-Que seja. O encontramos no shopping ontem. Bella foi ótima, mas notei que ela ficou nervosa.

-Eu vou lá...

-Não seja grosso! Ela só não queria te encher.

-Eu sei... – beijei a bochecha de Alice e saí do dormitório indo pro dela.

Bati na porta e Ângela abriu sorrindo, dizendo que Bella estava no quarto estudando. Abri a porta sem bater. Ela estava sentada com as costas apoiadas no encosto da cama, as pernas esticadas e um livro aberto nas mãos.

Linda.

-Edward? – acordei – Não disse que era pra você estudar? – sentei na ponta de sua cama.

-Alice disse que saíram ontem... – Bella fechou o livro suspirando.

-Deve ter falado do Demetri também. – assenti – Não tem nada demais Edward... Apenas encontramos com ele...

-Ele reparou...

-Sim... A barriga ainda ta pequena, mas já dá pra notar. – assenti sorrindo. Eu diria que Bella está com uns três meses.

-Por que não me disse?

-Não queria te encher... Não queria que você ficasse assim!

-Não quero que esconda coisas de mim.

-Certo. Aprendi a lição. – ela abriu o livro e eu comecei a passar as mãos por sua batata. – Edward – ela disse em tom de aviso. Sorri enquanto subia minha mão. – A gente tem que estudar!

-Depois...

Cheguei perto dela e a beijei. Abracei sua cintura que começava a perder a curva e senti suas mãos em meus cabelos.

Quando vi já estávamos sem as roupas, nos amando lentamente. Desde que nossa filha era uma realidade passamos a fazer as coisas lentamente, apreciando cada momento e cuidando para que nada acontecesse a ela.

Bella fechou os olhos com força, agarrando o lençol e eu me derramei dentro dela. Tinha aprendido suas feições quando chegava ao ápice, na verdade, era difícil dizer uma coisa que não tivesse aprendido ler em Bella.

Deitei ao seu lado, ainda ofegante, a abracei puxando pra mim. Ela sorria, seu peito subia e descia com rápido com o coberto por cima. Seu rosto vermelho.

-Ah!

-O que? – perguntei assustado.

-Mexeu! – ela disse alegre. Ela já tinha mexido poucas vezes antes, mas Bella nunca estava comigo nessas horas, já que agora minha família a raptava de mim.

-Sério? – coloquei minha mão sobe sua barriga por debaixo do cobertor. E senti um pequeno chute embaixo da minha mão. Bella olhou pra mim sorrindo e eu sorri de volta. – Ela chutou! – tirei o cobertor e passei a beijar a barriga de Bella que reclamava de cócegas – Papai já te ama muito, princesa!

-Mamãe também! – encostei meu ouvido em sua barriga deitando sobre ela sem colocar meu peso.

-Chutou de novo – disse baixo, como que para não assustá-la.

-Acho que ela sabe que estou feliz... Ela sente. – eu sorri a olhando. Levantei o rosto e voltei a beijá-la. Minha mão ainda na barriga com medo de perder mais algum chute da pequena.

-Eu também estou muito feliz... – disse com nossas testas encostadas.

Senti mais um chute em minha mão e nós sorrimos.

...

Dezembro.

-Eu quero ajudar!

-Você vai ficar sentada aí! – Bella bufou. A barriga tinha crescido consideravelmente, mais não tinha ganhado muito peso, já que meu pai cuidava para que ela seguisse a dieta que o amigo médico tinha receitado.

-Eu não estou doente!

-Edward está certo Bella – ela me fulminou quando levantei os braços agradecendo por alguém estar do meu lado – Querida, é perigoso você ficar subindo e descendo com esses enfeites.

Ela bufou, mas concordou. Estávamos todos de um lado pro outro colocando os enfeites de natal. Os Hale e os Wiltlock viriam passar o natal conosco, Alice e Emmet estavam ansiosos pelo primeiro natal com a família dos respectivos namorados.

Bella levantou e eu corri pro seu lado. Ela girou os olhos.

-Só vou ao banheiro, Edward! – suspirei, começando a achar que realmente estava ficando paranóico.

-Calma, querido – minha mãe pousou a mão no meu ombro – Seu pai era pior com Emmet... Mas não fique assim. Está sufocando ela.

-Ela está com sete meses... Quanto mais perto chega, mas ansioso eu fico. – minha mãe riu.

-Eu sei, mas precisa se controlar, por que ela não pode ficar ansiosa, certo? – assenti, indo ajudar Alice com uma caixa que parecia maior que ela.

Eu, Emmet e meu pai estávamos colocando as lâmpadas no lado de fora da casa, quando Alice deu um berro, gritando meu nome. Quase caí da escada e no instante seguinte, todos estavam em frente a porta do quarto de Bella muito vermelha.

-Não precisava disso tudo... – ela disse baixo.

-O que houve?

-Está tudo bem?

Todos começamos a perguntar, ofegantes pela corrida até o nosso quarto, olhando pra Bella procurando alguma coisa que dissesse o que estava acontecendo.

-Alice você é uma escandalosa!

-O que houve Bella? – perguntei me aproximando. Ela ficou mais vermelha.

-Bella está com desejo! – Alice disse tranqüilamente.

-E você nos dá um susto desses por isso?

-Acha pouco? – ela perguntou se sentando ao eu lado – E você como pai tem que arranjar o que ela quer.

-E o que ela quer? – era impossível Bella ficar mais vermelha.

-Ambrosia. – ela falou baixo.

-Am... O que?

-Ambrosia. – alguém sabe o que é isso?

Meu pai e minha mãe se seguravam para não rir olhando minha cara de desespero. Onde eu ia comprar uma coisa que eu nem sabia o que era?

...

Os Hale e os Wiltlock já haviam chegado, os pais conversavam na sala e nós estávamos do lado de fora. Olhando o céu que por incrível que pareça não estava nublado. Conseguíamos ver as estrelas, poucas, mas víamos.

Bella estava sentada no banco que tinha na varanda com um pote de ambrosia, que eu tinha descoberto ser um doce, comendo como uma criança. Fui até ela e sentei ao seu lado.

-Muito obrigada. – ela disse culpada.

-Portland nem é tão longe.

-Imagina! – ela disse debochada. Eu ri.

-Não queria que minha filha nascesse com cara de uma coisa que eu nem sabia o que era. – ela riu colocando uma colherada na boca. Pegou mais uma porção e ofereceu pra mim. Abri a boca e comi. Era realmente gostoso. – Você tem bom gosto pra desejo...

-Claro que tenho... Meu primeiro desejo gerou isso aqui. – apontou pra barriga e eu ri sacana. Nos beijamos e eu senti o gosto do doce na boca de Bella. Mas gostoso impossível.

-Crianças... Venham!

-Crianças? – perguntamos todos juntos, rindo. Entramos e logo estávamos todos sentados na mesa ceando

...

As experiências que estava tendo com essa família... Minha família, eram indescritíveis! O primeiro natal estava sendo mágico. Tinha começado com o desejo, que tinha feito Edward ir até a outra cidade comprar o doce que eu queria.

Tinha chegado um pouco antes das família de Jasper e Rosalie. Tinha ficado com pena, mas senti minha filha agradecer no momento em que pus o doce na boca.

A ceia tinha sido como nunca na minha vida. Normalmente meus tios iam a festa na casa de algum dos caras importantes do Fórum, eu era obrigada a ir representando a sobrinha feliz.

Aqui a mesa estava repleta de felicidade, todos riam de alguma coisa, tinha uma aura leve, que me fazia quase flutuar. Assim que acabamos de jantar fomos pra sala, conversar e beber alguma coisa antes da meia noite.

-O que está bebendo?

-Suco de uva, por que?

-Nada. Parece com isso. – mostrou o próprio copo com licor.

-Eu sei que não posso beber – dei língua pra ele. Ele sorriu e me deu um selinho, olhou o relógio.

-Hora de trocar os presentes!

Todos se colocaram ao lado da arvore que estava repleta de presentes.

-Eu posso começar? – Alice pulava, todos assentiram rindo. Ela bateu palmas e pegou o primeiro – Esse é pro papai! Esse pra mamãe, Emmet, Edward, Bella, Rosalie – ia abaixando e pegando os presentes – Sra. Hale, Sr. Hale... Sogrinho, sogrinha... E, Jasper... – ela disse como num suspiro.

E então cada um foi entregando seus presente. Entreguei os meus para as nove pessoas, segurando o presente da décima. Edward me olhou e veio até mim. Todos olhavam seus presentes, agradecendo.

Ele me pegou pela mão e me levou pro lado de fora da casa.

-Pra você – entreguei o pacote. Agora que eu tinha acesso ao dinheiro que meu pai me deixou, e não tinha, ainda, com o que gastar, podia extravasar em alguns presentes para as pessoas que amo.

Ele abriu e sorriu.

-Isso é demais. – disse vendo a miniatura de um piano prata.

-Abre. – ele me olhou logo voltando o olhar pro piano e abrindo, podendo ver a foto que eu tinha colocado de nós dois. Ele riu quando começou a tocar Clair de Lune.

-Como você encontra essas coisas?

-Procurando, oras. – ele riu e me beijou.

-Obrigado. Mas agora é minha vez. – ele sorriu tirando uma caixinha do bolso. – Tudo bem que esse presente é meio meu, mas ta valendo...

Peguei a caixinha sentindo as pernas tremerem. Abri e sorri sentindo as lágrimas se acumularem nos olhos. Duas alianças de ouro branco brilhavam dentro da caixinha.

-Acho que você já esperava por isso... – o olhei sorrindo – Casa comigo?

-Sim – disse simples. Sem conseguir expressar em palavras tudo que estava sentindo no momento. Ele sorriu e tirou a aliança menor, colocando no dedo da minha mão direita, eu peguei o dele e fiz o mesmo.

Nos beijamos, peguei uma de suas mãos e coloquei sobre a barriga, ele sorriu no beijo ao sentir nossa filha se mexer. Ela também estava feliz.


	16. Chapter 16

Fevereiro.

A casa estava em total alerta, eu não podia respirar fundo que aparecia alguém com a bolsa do bebê e a chave do carro na mão. Estava no nono mês e qualquer coisa já era sinal de trabalho de parto.

A gravidez tranqüila, não me deixava tranqüila quanto ao final dela. Minhas costas doíam, mas fora isso não tive nenhum sintoma horroroso que outras grávidas tiveram. Pela barriga não ser enorme, Carlisle dizia que seria uma menina pequena, como Alice. Essa pulou de alegria dizendo que a sobrinha tinha puxado a ela.

Naquela hora todos estavam na sala, tirando Carlisle e Esme. Víamos televisão quando senti uma pontada forte no ventre. Comecei a respirar fundo.

Calma, pode não ser nada... Outra vez a pontada. Tentei me concentrar e contar de quanto em quanto tempo a pontada vinha, mais quando senti outra pontada esqueci a contagem que estava fazendo. Foi então que senti a água descer pelas pernas.

-Edward?

-O que? – ele perguntou trocando de canal de novo.

-Acho... – respirei fundo e ele me olhou – Acho que a bolsa estourou.

Num pulo Edward estava em pé, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet e Jasper olhavam curiosos.

-Tem certeza. – outra pontada.

-Claro que tenho! – respondi com raiva. Eu estou sentindo dor aqui!

-Ai. Meu. Deus! Bella vai dar a luz! – Alice gritou o óbvio. As pontadas vinham mais rápidas agora. Alice correu junto com Rosalie para dentro enquanto os outros três andavam que nem baratas tontas de um lado pro outro.

-Bella, querida, o que está sentindo? – Esme parou na minha frente.

-Pontadas... Cada vez mais rápidas. – disse respirando rápido e com dificuldade.

-Certo. Edward vai pegar o carro e o coloque em frente a casa. Emmet ligue pro seu pai e fale que estamos indo pro hospital. Jasper, vai ajudar o Edward que estou com medo que ele bata o carro. Você dirige! – ele assentiu correndo – Alice e Rosalie, peguem a bolsa do bebê e a da Bella. – elas assentiram sumindo também. – Vem, querida, vou te ajudar até lá fora.

Quando ela me levantou não consegui evitar um pequeno grito com a dor. Esme falava o jeito que eu tinha que respirar e eu tentava seguir, mas a dor, que começava a vir mais rápida, não me deixava escutar muita coisa.

-Vamos! – Jasper estava no volante e Edward do meu lado, Esme do outro. – Alice, vai no outro carro com Rosalie – Jasper gritou antes de voltar a fechar a porta e arrancar com o carro.

-Vamos querida, respire fundo. – Edward me acompanhava na respiração. E eu teria rido disso se não estivesse doendo tanto.

Senti o carro frear. O caminho para o hospital não era longo, mas nunca tinha passado tão rápido como hoje. Levantei do banco e quase cai, já que na hora em que coloquei o pé no chão a pontada veio com força.

Carlisle e o Dr. Evans, que tinha acompanhado a gravidez, esperavam com uma cadeira de rodas na frente do hospital. Subimos direto e a dor já vinha tão rápido que eu nem saberia dizer como cheguei a cama em que estava deitada.

Dr. Evans começava os procedimentos quando reconheci os olhos verdes de Edward, mascarado e com a toca. Ele segurou a minha mão e eu ouvi o médico pedir força pela primeira vez.

Quando eu fazia força doía mais, só que minha filha precisava disso, então que se danasse o mundo e a minha dor. Edward apertava minha mão quando eu apertava a dele. Não sei quanto tempo durou. A dor aumentava, e não me acostumava com ela. Mas eu fazia o máximo de força que podia.

-Vamos Bella... – Edward disse com o rosto perto do meu – Força, meu amor.

Eu fiz força. E logo um choro se misturou ao meu grito.

...

Eu saí da sala chorando. Todos no corredor levantaram na mesma hora, sorri e eles sorriram e choraram ao mesmo tempo. Jasper e Emmet me abraçaram, logo depois Rosalie e Alice. Minha mãe me abraçou dizendo coisas pra mim, que eu realmente não me lembro.

E então meu pai.

-Estou orgulhoso de você. – ele disse e eu senti que iria chorar mais.

-Obrigado pai... Por tudo. – ele me olhou também com lágrimas. Voltamos a nos abraçar.

Assim que nos soltamos ele foi procurar o Dr. Evans, ver em que quarto Bella ficaria e onde estava minha filha.

-Ela é linda mãe. – eu disse e nós rimos juntos.

-Eu-sou-tia! Que lindo! – Alice pulava de um lado pro outro enquanto os outros ainda riam. Estávamos todos muito felizes.

E eu sou pai.

Minha filha, um pedaço meu e de Bella, estava em algum lugar desse hospital. Real. Viva, respirando e bem. Era totalmente novo o sentimento que se apoderava de mim. Parecia que o fato dela respirar me fizesse... Ficar encantado.

Era isso. Encantamento. Com o fato dela respirar. Dela poder ver. Dela estar ali, dela existir.

-Vamos? Bella vai ficar no 212... Já deve estar sendo transportada para lá. – assentimos e seguimos meu pai pro quarto que Bella ficaria.

...

Depois de sair daquela sala, eu estava viajando. Lembrei da foto que tiramos, eu, Edward e nossa filha e depois disso meio que entrei em transe. Fui colocada num quarto, sem saber exatamente como tinha sido limpa.

Logo todos entraram no meu quarto sorrindo. Eu tentei sorrir.

-Está cansada, não é querida?

-Sim, mas quero vê-la... Onde ela está?

-Já estão trazendo ela pra cá... – sorri. Estava ansiosa, queria ver o rosto da minha filha

direito.

Logo Dr. Evans entrou com uma enfermeira trazendo um embrulhinho numa manta que eu lembrava de ter comprado. Ele explicava algumas coisas a Carlisle que mesmo conversando com ele não tirava os olhos da minha filha que a enfermeira segurava. Ela parou do meu lado, sorriu e me entregou ela.

Assim que a senti no meu colo. Eu não sei explicar o que senti. Eu só consegui sorrir e sorrir. Edward sentou do meu lado na cama e eu o olhei. Ele também sorria olhando para nossa filha.

-Ela é linda... – ele assenti. – Você disse que diria o nome quando ela nascesse.

-Renesme. – todos me olharam – O nome das minhas duas mães... Renée e Esme. – Esme veio até mim chorando e me abraçou agradecendo baixinho. Passou o dedo pela testa de Renesme que dormia.

-Os cabelos dela são vermelhos. – eu sorri assentindo, vendo o quão orgulhoso ele estava dela ter o cabelo da cor dos dele.

-Não podia ser diferente. – a olhei novamente – Espero que ela tenha seus olhos também.

-Eu posso segurar? – Alice perguntava com os olhos riu.

-Se você parar de pular, talvez. – ela parou na mesma hora. Eu sorri.

-Você e Rose podem segurar quando quiserem... Vão ser as madrinhas. – Alice gritou.

-Shhhhh! – falamos todos juntos. Ela parou e veio pro meu lado. Não me senti muito bem quando o calor de Renesme saiu dos meus braços.

-Ela é tão linda, Bella... – Rose pegou ela logo depois. Então, Edward discutiu com Emmet por que achava que ele deixaria ela cair, então Jasper e logo depois os avós. Então ela voltou pros meus braços.

-Vamos sair um pouco, querida... Deixar você curtir sua família. – sorri agradecida, enquanto Esme fazia todos saírem, contra vontade.

-E você, não vai pegar?

...

-Eu tenho medo de deixá-la cair... – ela riu.

-Não vai deixá-la cair... É o pai... Isso é instinto.

Respirei fundo e levantei da cama, Bella se ajeitou passando Renesme pros meus braços. Ela era tão pequena, tão frágil. Beijei sua testa. Eu nunca deixaria nada acontecer a ela. Nada nem ninguém a fariam sofrer.

Então ela abriu os olhos e eu me inundei de algo muito forte.

-Olá... Olá Renesme... Eu sou seu pai. – Bella sorriu tentando vê-la. Eu a abaixei um pouco, a passando para o colo de Bella – Ela tem os seus olhos. – voltou o olhar para Renesme.

-Ela é linda... – eu assenti. – Oi meu amor... – ela olhava em volta curiosa. Eu não sabia se ela podia ver com clareza, mas estava atenta. Então soltou o que parecia ser um miado. – Acho que ela está com fome.

Bella colocou o seio pra fora e Renesme o abocanhou. Novamente me senti inundado por aquele sentimento forte em ver aquela cena.

Minha família.

...

Saí do quarto e meu pai estava no corredor.

-Richard disse que amanhã, no mais tardar, depois de amanhã ela e Renesme podem sair do hospital. – assenti – Alice e Rosalie voltaram pra casa com Jasper, vão trazer umas roupas pra você, já que acredito, não vai querer sair daqui, certo?

-Certo – disse sorrindo – Ela tem os olhos de Bella... – meu pai sorriu – Bella amamentou e depois ela dormiu de novo.

-E Bella, dormiu? – assenti. – Ótimo, ela precisa descansar. – meu sorriso morreu no momento em que olhei pelo corredor.

-O que eles fazem aqui? Quem os chamou? – meu pai olhou confuso.

-Não sei...

Sulpicia e Aro vinham andando com seu jeito arrogante, olhando pra tudo e todos de cima. Quem os tinha avisado sobre Bella?

-O que fazem aqui? – meu pai colocou a mão em meu ombro.

-Viemos ver Isabella, o que mais? – ela disse debochada – Está nesse quarto, certo? – disse já passando, eu a segurei e ela me fulminou com o olhar.

-Vocês não vão entrar!

-Sou tia dela. Tenho tanto direito de vê-la quanto você – ela disse liberando o braço.

-Não são bem vindos aqui. – meu pai disse – Bella está cansada e está dormindo, mas acredito que não queira vê-los.

Aro olhava a conversa impassível, mas seu olhar tinha mais do que ele demonstrava. Eu só não conseguia entender o que. Mas sabia que não era bom, nem pra Bella, nem para nossa filha.

-Vamos Sulpicia.

-Eu vim ver Isabella. Não saio daqui sem ver minha sobrinha. – eu me coloquei na frente da porta – Seu moleque! Pensa que só por que fez um filho nela pode me impedir de vê-la?

-Sulpicia, por favor... Estamos em um hospital. – ela olhou para meu pai.

-Você é outro! Não pode impedir que eu a visite!

-Pare de ser hipócrita! Nunca gostou de Bella, não sei nem o que faz aqui. Não sei nem como soube que ela estava aqui! Ela não quer vê-los!

-Edward? – ouvimos a voz baixa vindo de dentro do quarto.

-Ela acordou. Podemos deixá-la decidir se quer nos ver ou não. – dei um passo a frente, mas meu pai me segurou.

-Deixe Edward. – olhei incrédulo para meu pai – Entre e acalme Bella, ela não pode ficar exaltada. Deixe que eu cuido das coisas aqui.

Assenti, olhei para os monstros que fizeram Bella viver num inferno. Aro me olhava intensamente. O ódio que ele sentia por mim era recíproco. Entrei.

Bella me olhava confusa, mas não deixei que visse nada do lado de fora.

-Você estava gritando. O que houve? – olhei Renesme que dormia numa caminha ao lado da de Bella.

-Seus tios, estão lá fora. – ela me olhou surpresa.

-Quem os avisou?

-Não sei... Eles estavam querendo entrar, mas eu não... Você não quer vê-los certo? – ela olhou pra baixo.

-Não.

Sentei na cama ao seu lado, ela chegou pro lado e eu me ajeitei, ficando meio deitado, meio sentado com ela na cama. Ela se apoiou no meu peito e fechou os olhos.

-Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você Bella, nem com Renesme. – ela assentiu.

Logo dormiu novamente, ainda apoiada em mim. Olhei para Renesme que também dormia. Logo senti meus olhos pesarem...

...

Estava acabando de arrumar minhas coisas quando Alice entrou no quarto.

-Cadê minha afilhadinha mais linda? – disse indo ver Renesme ainda dormindo na caminha. – Pronta?

-Sim. – ela pegou a bolsa e eu peguei Renesme. Respirei fundo – Agora vai ser real. – Alice me olhou sorrindo compreensiva.

-È... Mas você tem duas madrinhas e um batalhão de gente atrás de cuidar dessa coisa fofa. – sorri. – Vamos!

Ela abriu a porta e eu sai, só Edward estava no corredor. Fechei os olhos sabendo o por que ninguém mais estava ali. Ele riu e me deu um selinho.

-Não pude evitar...

-Me admira Alice estar aqui. – ele riu e Alice me olhou atravessado.

-Quando ela sugeriu um pula-pula eles a expulsaram de lá. – eu ri.

Passamos pelo Dr. Evans antes de ir, ele me deixando atolada de recomendações, que eu seguiria a risca, e logo depois nos liberando.

Edward ia dirigindo, Alice ao seu lado e eu no banco de trás. Olhava para Renesme que tinha acordado, ela ainda olhava tudo com curiosidade, e seria assim por mais alguns anos.

-Ela acordou? – Alice perguntou virada pra trás.

-Sim... Está olhando cada coisa que seus olhos podem pegar. – Alice sorriu tentando ver.

-Tomara que ela goste de fazer compras! – eu ri.

-Não vá transformar minha filha numa Paris Hilton, por favor! – Edward riu e Alice me deu língua.

-Chegamos. – ele disse. Alice pulou do carro correndo para casa com a minha bolsa, Edward balançou a cabeça me ajudando a sair do carro.

-Diga que não é nada muito grande. – ele hesitou.

-É só a família...

-Ok – suspirei – Já entendi. – ele riu pondo as mãos nas minhas costas.

Subi os degraus querendo entrar pela porta dos fundos.

-BEM-VINDAS! – todos gritaram assim que entrei. Meu rosto começou a pegar fogo enquanto eu sorria. Uma coisa era ser o centro das atenções na escola, onde eu queria isso, outra era aqui, onde eu podia ser eu mesma e todos ainda me dariam atenção.

A sala estava toda decorada com cores claras, uma mesa de comes e bebes, e algumas coisas, que eu tenho certeza que foi Alice, compradas para Renesme.

-Obrigada... – Edward sorria do meu lado, vendo que estava envergonhada.

Renesme ficou passando de colo em colo, Emmet sempre brigava dizendo que não tinha passado tempo suficiente com a sobrinha, Edward achava que a qualquer momento ele podia largá-la no chão. Alice se emburrava toda vez que Rose a tirava de seu colo, e Rose ficava correndo atrás de qualquer um que a tivesse no colo. Me senti aliviada quando a senti em meu colo novamente.

-Ela não é uma boneca! – Edward gritou.

-Por isso ela é mais legal. – disse Emmet e Edward jogou uma almofada nele.

A tarde tinha passado, alegre, e logo eu estava no quarto, meu e de Edward. Tinha uma cesta, que chamavam de Moises, do lado de nossa cama, até Renesme começar a dormir no berço, no quarto em frente ao nosso.

A coloquei nele e Edward parou do meu lado. Ficamos assim por um tempo, apenas olhando Renesme dormir.

-Ela está em casa. – assenti sorrindo. - E você também! – ele me abraçou me levantando, me fazendo rir.

Foi me abaixando e nos olhávamos nos olhos. Que saudade eu sentia dele! Do corpo, do cheiro, do jeito de amar...

Nos beijamos deixando essa saudade emergir, nos entrelaçando nos braços do outro.

...

Eu não sei se conseguiria me controlar com ela me acariciando daquela forma.

-Bella... – disse ofegante – Acho que nós ainda não... – ela beijava meu queixo e acariciava minha barriga.

-Eu sinto sua falta... – ela sussurrou e eu estremeci – Falta de você todo. – eu voltei a beijá-la, a carregando e colocando na cama.

-Não acha melhor... – ela tampou minha boca com a mão e tirou a blusa. – Acho que não. – sorri e voltamos a nos beijar.

A amei com todo cuidado que podia, com medo que ela sentisse dor ou alguma coisa. Mas pelos gemidos e pela forma como me correspondia, ela estava tão entregue quanto eu. A beijei quando atingimos juntos o orgasmo explosivo, depois de algum tempo sem o corpo do outro.

Sorri e a aconcheguei ao meu peito. Ela também sorria.

-Eu te amo... – sussurrei. Ela sorriu mais, com os olhos ainda fechados.

-Te amo. – respondeu sussurrando. Fechei os olhos, e me deixei embalar pelo sono.

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

**Aninha Mello: **Aii é tão bom quando alguém fala que gosta da minha fic! É né, essas coisas de felicidade sempre vem antes de uma tristeza, mas vamos esperar, pq ela continua feliz. Obrigada pelos elogios, isso realmente me ajuda! ^^ Beijos e até o próximo!

**Lara Cullen:** Edward sempre vai ser perfeito né? Humano, vampiro... Até se fosse o lobisomem ele seria perfeito! (me empolguei aqui rs) Ela nasceu! Adorei escrever cada parte do Edward com ela... E vai ter mt mais! Obrigada pelos elogios, é mt bom ler isso! Bem, continue lendo e logo o desenrolar vai acontecer! Beijos

**Carol Black **Cullen: Nossa! É tão bom quando falam que amam minha fic! *.* Fico toda boba! HAHA Bem, vamos ver o que o Aro e a Sulpicia vão fazer né? Pq até agora Bella e Edward estão num mar de rosas! Beijooos e até o próximo!

**Carolzinhaaa:** Que bom que gostou! Ai está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado e continue gostando cada vez mais! Beijoo e até o próximo!

**Fanytah:** Obrigada ^^. É bom saber que tem gente que acha que eu escrevo bem! Aí está uma prévia do meu Edward pai... Bem ciumento e protetor HAHA Vamos esperar os próximos passos de Aro, mas até agora eles estão mt bem né? ^^ beijoo e até o próximo.

**LarissaSpunk:** Bem, espero que continue amando! ^^ E me dizendo isso, pq só de ler q alguém ama minha fic já me dá uma força tremenda para escrever o próximo capítulo! Beijos e até o próximo!

**Helo Zanon:** Obrigada! *.* espero que continue gostando da fic! E aí está, postei! ^^ beijo e até o próximo!

**Lariis star: **Bem, postei ^^ Beijo e até o próximo!

**Dany Cullen:**Edward é lindo né? Fofo e tudo de bom… Ai ai, queria muuuuito um igual, mas né, fazer o que? Bem, nesse cap a gente sabe quem contou pros tios dela que ela estava grávida e de quanto tempo né? Rs Demetri é um fofoqueiro! Até o próximo, beijoo!

**maa cullen:** Gostou de como ele a pediu em casamento? Eu queria algo bem fofo! ^^ Aí está o próximo capítulo com um pouco mais da felicidade deles! Beijos e até o próximo!

**Ana Krol:** Nossa, você leu de uma vez só? O.O Me sinto até honrada com isso! ^^ Bem, espero mesmo que continue gostando e não desista pq estou demorando um pouco para postar.. Mas é q a coisa ta complicada rs. Aí está o cap, e nossa... Obrigada mesmo! Beijoo!

**MarcelaRansom:** Que bom que gostou! E melhor ainda por ter me escrito isso!^^ Obrigada e até o próximo! beijoos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Gente, desculpa a demora de postar esse, mas com vestibular, trabalho e saída com os amigos (por que ninguém é de ferro ;]) eu só consegui postar agora..**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Agradecendo especialmente à: **Ana Krol**, **_Natyc_**,**_ Lara __Culle__n_**, **Layra Cullen**, **_Tatiiiz' Cullen_**, **gby00 **e **_Dany Cullen_**.**

**Obrigada também a quem leu e não deixou review!**

* * *

-Alice, não precisa de festa!

-Bella... Bellinha, querida... Minha única sobrinha está fazendo um mês... Como não quer que eu faça uma festa? – suspirei.

-Alice, a filha é minha! Nada de festa! – ela sentou emburrada. Sentei do outro lado. Emmet e Edward apenas nos olhavam.

-Só um bolinho? – ela perguntou fazendo bico. Ouvi Emmet sussurrar "Essa Alice já ganhou". Suspirei.

-Certo... Apenas um bolinho!

-Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada... – ela disse me abraçando.

-O que houve? – Esme chegou com Renesme no colo. Sorri e a peguei. Ela já estava maiorzinha, e ficava mais tempo acordada.

-Alice ganhou, como sempre. – disse e Esme suspirou sentando.

-A culpa é nossa... Eu e Carlisle nunca conseguimos resistir ao bico dela. – rimos.

-Ninguém mãe. – Edward sentou do meu lado quando comecei a amamentar Renesme. Ele tinha uma certa fissuração em me ver amamentando, eu achava graça, mas via como ele realmente se sentia bem com isso.

-Rose disse que conhece uma confeitaria. – Alice disse chegando na sala.

-Eu disse um bolinho!

-Mas vai ser um bolinho! – logo depois ela sorriu e subiu as escadas. Suspirei, eu já podia ver um bolo de três andares, maior do que Renesme.

-Ela gosta disso... – Edward disse beijando a minha testa. Eu olhava Renesme e ficava passando a mão pelo seu rosto. Ainda sentia como se ela pudesse desaparecer de meus braços e isso tudo ser apenas um sonho. Mas ela era real. E ninguém me tiraria ela agora.

-Chegaram as cartas! – Carlisle entrou com sua pasta numa mão e um bolo de cartas na outra. Alice desceu as escadas correndo e se juntou a nós na sala – Edward... – entrou algumas pra ele – Emmet... Bella... E Alice – ela gritou e Renesme estremeceu em meus braços, olhei feio pra ela que pedia desculpas.

-Eu fui aceita em Dartmouth! Vou fazer Design! – Esme levantou abraçando a filha.

-Pensei que queria moda... – disse, ajeitando Renesme no colo depois de acabar de mamar.

-Talvez eu faça depois, por hobby... Como publicidade. Mas eu quero seguir a carreira da minha mãe – disse ainda abraçada.

-Big Green aí vou eu! – sorrimos para Emmet – Estão falando com o mais novo aprovado de Dartmouth e o novo atacante do Big Green!

-Me dê ela aqui, e abre a sua... – dei Renesme para Esme e peguei a minha. Todos nós tínhamos descartado as outras, já que cada um tinha sido aceito em uma diferente, e agora todos recebemos a carta de Dartmouth.

-Fui aceita... – disse sorrindo – Darthmouth Medical School... Psicologia! – Alice e eu nos abraçamos e então olhamos para Edward.

-Também estou na DMS. – sorriu e nos abraçamos. Todos em Dartmouth.

-Vou ligar para Jasper... E você liga pra Rose! – disse para Emmet.

-Todos em Dartmouth? – Carlisle se jogou no sofá – Tomara que não coloquem a universidade abaixo! – rimos.

-Pode me dar ela Esme... Vou colocá-la no berço. – peguei Renesme e subi, com Edward atrás com as nossas cartas.

...

Bella colocou Renesme no berço, no quarto dela, tudo em lilás e branco. Virou pra mim.

-O que houve? – mostrei a segunda carta que tinha recebido. – Juilliard? – ela olhou pros lados – Que bom? – eu ri.

-Isso foi uma pergunta? – cheguei perto dela e a abracei – Não estou pensando em ir pra lá...

-Mas você gosta de música.

-Também gosto de medicina. – ela me abraçou pela cintura, se acomodando nos meus braços.

-Não quero que deixe de fazer nada por mim...

-Não estou deixando de fazer nada... Vou fazer medicina, ficar com você e Renesme, e depois trabalhar com meu pai. – ela me olhou sorrindo.

-Você existe? – ri.

-Existo... – cheguei perto de seu ouvido – E sou seu. – ela se arrepiou e beijou meu pescoço. – Por falar em ser seu... Não acha que está na hora de marcar a data?

-Data? – levantei uma sobrancelha – Do...Do...Do casamento?

-Exato.

-Não sei... – ela mordeu a boca e eu a beijei.

-Vamos para universidade... Estava pensando em realmente começar uma vida como família. – ela me olhou confusa – Primeiro uma casa no campus mesmo... Até terminar a faculdade... E depois, uma casa aqui perto... Ou onde quer que meus pais estejam morando.

Terminei de falar e me assustei com Bella chorando.

-O que houve?

-Estou apenas imaginando essa vida... – beijei cada olho dela.

-Não precisa imaginar. Vai acontecer.

...

Alice andava de um lado para o outro com o telefone grudado na orelha. Jasper, estava cômico, indo atrás dela cheio de coisas nas mãos. Emmet e Rosalie desapareciam entre as tarefas que Alice os designava, o que deixava a baixinha furiosa.

Esme e Carlisle tinham saído, tirado o dia para namorar.

-Alice, eu sou a noiva!

-Eu sei!

-Então por que você decide as coisas e eu fico sentada? – ela deu de ombros e Jasper bufou continuando a segui-la. Edward riu.

-Jasper está parecendo um cachorrinho atrás da dona... – bati em seu braço – O que? – bufei. Rosalie e Emmet apareceram quando Alice passou pela sala de novo. Emmet falou alguma coisa com Jasper, que se desdobrou em dois, mas conseguiu levantar a mão e mostrar o dedo do meio pra ele, nos fazendo rir.

-Eu aqui sentada, vendo esses catálogos, não estou me sentindo a noiva!

-Mais pode ter certeza que é. – me deu um selinho. Suspirei, voltando a olhar as mesas de festa de casamento no catalogo.

-Alice! – todos nos assustamos com o grito de Jasper, ele soltou as coisas no chão e puxou Alice a beijando. Depois de 30 segundos atônitos, nós começamos a bater palmas – Pára um pouco!

Alice ainda o olhava tonta. Apenas assentiu indo pra cozinha com ele.

-Finalmente alguém que pode com essa baixinha! – Emmet disse rindo.

-Eu não quero nem imaginar ela no dia!

-Eu não quero imaginar ela quando for casar! – Rose disse nos fazendo rir.

-O noivo não vai poder sair de perto dela, por que só Jasper consegue acalmá-la!

Alice voltou pra sala e sentou do meu lado sorrindo.

-Mas calma? – ela assentiu, Jasper entrou na sala comendo uma maçã – Você é o meu herói!

-E eu? – todos riram de Edward.

-Você também, mas só o Jasper pode me proteger de Alice... – ele suspirou fingindo pesar.

-Tenho que admitir a derrota. – rimos.

-Já escolheu a mesa? – suspirei. Tava demorando...

...

-Quantas provas de vestido uma noiva faz?

-Quantas forem necessárias! – Alice gritou do provador dela.

-Calma, querida... – assenti para Esme que estava com um vestido creme, lindo. – Particularmente também não gosto muito disso. – sorri.

-Que tal estou? – Rosalie saiu do provador com um vestido vinho. Longo e que acentuava seu corpo lindo.

-Como competir com essa madrinha? – perguntei. Rosalie riu voltando ao provador.

-Ei e eu?

-Você também é uma linda madrinha Alice, mas eu não vi seu vestido!

-E só vai ver no casamento! – bufei.

-E então? – a costureira me perguntou e eu me olhei no espelho.

O vestido era magnífico! Tomara que caia, com um caminho de flores descendo do seio direito até a cintura, onde as flores se espalhavam. Um tecido leve por cima do forro. A costureira colocou o véu na minha cabeça. Era lindo também! A barra toda costurada com as flores que tinham no vestido, no final as flores se espalhavam também.

-É... É lindo!

Esme e Rosalie me olhavam encantadas, e até Alice colocou a cabeça pra fora do provador. Eu estava me sentindo uma princesa com aquele vestido!

-Você está linda querida! – Esme faltava chorar.

-Obrigada...

Olhei novamente o espelho ainda sem acreditar que aquele era o _meu_ vestido de noiva!

-Mas vamos logo, ok? – disse com voz de choro – Renesme está sozinha com aqueles quatro e estou preocupada com isso. – todas riram.

...

-Emmet, me dá a minha filha! – ele continuava a andar pela casa com Renesme no colo. Eu tremia cada vez que ele fazia "aviãozinho" com ela.

-Para de ser chato Ed!

-Aqui está a mamadeira... – meu pai disse chegando com o leite que Bella tinha deixado – Me dá ela...

-Por que eu não posso dar a mamadeira? – Emmet perguntou emburrado. Eu, meu pai e Jasper giramos os olhos.

-Anda Emmet!

-Não! Eu quero dar a mamadeira! – disse colocando Renesme pro lado. Tremi de novo.

-Olha só, me dá minha filha! – Jasper se segurava pra não rir, sentado no sofá vendo nós três brigando por causa de Renesme. Naquele momento meu celular tocou. – Alô? – disse indo atrás de Emmet e meu pai.

_-Edward? Está tudo bem?_

-Está sim, Bella... E por aí?

_-Ainda falta um pouco... Onde está Renesme?_ – fiz uma careta.

-Com Emmet!

_-Vocês brigaram de novo?_

-Ele não quer me dar a minha filha! – ela riu – Não tem graça...

_-Já deram a mamadeira? _

-Hum... Estamos tentando.

_-Como assim?_

-Papai e Emmet estão brigando pra ver quem vai dar...

_-Não me diga que eles estão correndo pela casa com ela no colo de novo!_ – de repente um falatório feminino começou do outro lado da linha. E de repente os celulares de Emmet, Jasper e papai começaram a tocar.

-Bella...

_-Acho que o problema já está resolvido_ – ela disse rindo – _Daqui a pouco estamos em casa. Beijo._

-Beijo...

-Ah, que droga! – disse Emmet vindo pra sala com Renesme ainda no colo. Meu pai vinha resignado atrás, Jasper chegou perto da gente sorrindo. – Não sei por que ele!

Jasper pegou minha filha e papai deu a mamadeira pra ele. Ele se sentou no sofá e começou a dar a mamadeira para Renesme. Olhei para os três sem entender.

-Sua mãe ligou, mandou eu dar a mamadeira pro Jasper... – disse dando de ombros.

-Rose ligou, mandou eu dar a Renesme pro Jasper. – disse cruzando os braços e sentando no sofá, perto de Jasper.

-Alice ligou, mandou eu pegar a mamadeira e a Renesme antes que eles a traumatizassem... – eu ri.

Não seriamos, realmente, nada sem elas.

...

Eu andava de um lado para o outro, aquela gravata estava me sufocando e os olhares de Emmet e Jasper estavam me irritando.

-Calma, cara! Ela não vai fugir! Esqueceu que Renesme está com a mamãe? – o fulminei com o olhar.

-Acho que ele quis dizer pra você não se preocupar, noiva atrasar é normal...

Eu estava no altar, Jasper e Emmet também, mas estava quase os expulsando. Eu não achava que Bella fosse fugir, só estava nervoso com a demora, mas nada. Olhei para ver se Renesme realmente continuava com a minha mãe. Será que todo noivo acha que a noiva vai fugir quando ela se atrasa? Uma coisa pra perguntar pro meu pai.

A macha nupcial começou a tocar e eu estaquei. Todos se levantaram e Alice entrou com um vestido rosa, logo atrás Rosalie com um vestido vinho. As duas lindas, fazendo Emmet e Jasper babarem.

Mas logo atrás, Bella vinha exuberante, de braços dados com meu pai. Mais linda do que nunca naquele vestido, com aquele penteado e o véu.

Ela me olhava e eu me inundava do mesmo sentimento forte que tinha começado a me acompanhar desde o nascimento de Renesme. Ela sorriu...

E naquele momento, nada mais importava.

...

Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos de Edward, ainda mais depois que Carlisle me deixou do lado dele no altar. Edward de smoking só não era mais lindo que Edward nu.

O padre continuava a falar aquelas coisas e eu realmente não ouvia, apenas olhava as esmeraldas que me fitavam. Ele era tão lindo!

-E então, Isabella Marie Swan, aceita Edward Anthony Cullen, como seu legitimo esposo? – eu sorri.

-Aceito. – ele sorriu de lado.

-E você, Edward Anthony Cullen, aceita Isabella Marie Swan, como sua legítima esposa?

-Aceito.

-As alianças? – Emmet chegou pra frente entregando ao padre que as abençoou – Repitam comigo... – Edward pegou a minha aliança e minha mão esquerda. – Eu te recebo... – e então eu só ouvia a voz de Edward.

-Isabella...Eu te recebo... Por minha esposa... Na alegria e na tristeza... Na saúde e na doença... Na riqueza e na pobreza... Até que a morte nos separe. – e terminou de colocar a aliança. O olhei e ele sussurrou – Nem a morte, meu amor... – sorri.

Peguei sua aliança.

-Edward... Eu te recebo... Por meu esposo... Na alegria e na tristeza... Na saúde e na doença... Na riqueza e na pobreza... Até que a morte nos separe. – e terminei de colocar a aliança nele, que sorria pra mim.

-Eu os declaro, marido e mulher... Pode beijar a noiva.

Ele me beijou, apenas um selinho. E então todos se levantaram aplaudindo.

-Eu te amo... – sorri.

-Eu te amo...

...

Já estávamos na festa a um tempo, todos vinham nos cumprimentar, até que reconheci Jacob num dos smokings.

-Parabéns... – ele disse, meio desconfortável.

-Obrigado. – eu falei do mesmo jeito. Ele seguiu parando ao lado de Bella, que o viu e sorriu radiante. Eu não conseguia evitar o sentimento de ciúmes. Mas não podia fazer nada, ele e Bella tinham uma história, que nunca seria apagada. Estariam sempre interligados.

-Obrigada Jake! Logo, logo vai ser você! – ele sorriu.

-Espero... Mas ainda está cedo, eu e Leah vamos terminar a faculdade antes de pensar nisso. – não evitei o suspiro de alívio ao ouvir que ele estava com alguém. Conversaram, mais um pouco e Bella veio para o meu lado.

-Cansada sra. Cullen? – ela sorriu.

-Um pouco, mas agüento um pouco mais... – sorri.

-Vamos dançar? – ela assentiu.

A levei para o meio da pista. Bella me deixava levá-la, já que tinha sido fatigada ao ficar tirando fotos, nos intervalos amamentando Renesme, e cumprimentar os convidados, e mais fotos. Mas não perdia a aura de felicidade, que eu sabia que estava em volta de mim também.

Desde que Bella havia ido morar conosco a vida tinha sido perfeita. Ela parecia haver trazido toda uma felicidade guardada durante uma vida toda. Pra mim e minha família.

-Bella! – Alice chegou do nosso lado, mais branca que o normal.

-O que houve Alice? – perguntei.

-Me perdoa, por favor me perdoa... Eu só fui pegar uma taça... – ela já chorava nesse momento – Me perdoa! – eu sentia um bolo na garganta olhando para Rosalie, minha mãe, meu pai, Emmet e Jasper, vendo que nenhum segurava Renesme no colo. Bella parecia ter visto a mesma coisa.

-O que houve, Alice, fala! – Alice soluçava, apenas levantou um papel e saiu. Nós a seguimos e paramos perto da mesa, onde ela chorava encostada em Jasper.

"_Linda sua filha..._

_E se quiser vê-la crescer é melhor voltar a ser a velha Isabella obediente."_

Além dessas frases havia um número embaixo. Bella olhou pra mim, em seus olhos vi retratado o que eu sentia naquele momento: desespero.


	18. Chapter 18

**Milhões de desculpas pela demora!**

**Dessa vez eu realmente demorei, mas realmente tive motivos para isso... Meu nome do meio no momento é estudo e eu só penso nisso! Estou enlouquecendo entre Aldeídos, força=base vezes velocidade e conjunções... HAHA**

**Espero que me entendam! Beijos e boa leituraa ^^**

* * *

O dia já estava amanhecendo, Bella continuava catatônica do meu lado, depois de chorar muito, ela simplesmente entrara em um estado letárgico. Ninguém conseguia falar com ela, ainda nem tínhamos trocado de roupa.

Todos continuavam na sala, Alice estava inconsolável com Jasper a abraçando, parecendo querer protegê-la do mundo. Fazendo o que eu queria estar fazendo por Bella. Eu me sentia culpado, impotente, amarrado.

-Bella – disse sussurrando, sentindo minha garganta arranhar – Vamos subir um pouco... – ela me olhou e não respondeu nada, apenas me deu a mão.

Não tenho certeza se os outros perceberam que nós saímos da sala. Subimos as escadas calados, não precisávamos dizer nada. A dor, a dúvida, o medo, falavam por nós. A levei até o banheiro e comecei a despi-la, fiz o mesmo com as minhas roupas.

Entramos no Box e deixei a água quente cair. Nos abraçamos debaixo da água, sentindo ela passar pelos nossos corpos, mas não levar nada do que estava passando dentro de nós. Bella encostou a testa em meu queixo e nós ficamos assim, sentindo a água, a respiração um do outro. Bella começou a tremer pelo choro e a apertei mais em meus braços, sentindo as lágrimas deixarem os meus olhos também.

...

Eu sabia que tinha que sair daquele estado. Mas o sentimento que tinha sentido quando eles tiraram Renée de dentro de mim, tinha voltado com força triplicada. Sentia a água cair e os braços de Edward, mas ainda sentia meus braços leves demais, como se faltasse algo neles.

Todos estavam tristes, mas nem poderiam chegar perto do que eu estava sentindo. Um pedaço de mim estava por aí, longe de mim, precisando de mim... E de novo eu não fui capaz de proteger a minha filha!

-A gente vai trazer ela de volta – ouvi a voz embargada de Edward. Mas nem a voz dele me tranqüilizou naquele momento. Assenti em seu peito.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo se passou conosco ali, tentando transmitir a pouca força que tinha pro outro. Mas quando vi Edward já estava seco passando a toalha pelo meu corpo. Tentei dizer que não precisava, mas ele pareceu entender isso antes que eu abrisse a boca.

-Deixa eu cuidar de você... – pediu. Eu assenti. Eu estava precisando que alguém cuidasse de mim.

...

Quando descemos só meu pai e minha mãe estavam na sala. Eles nos olharam e minha mãe puxou Bella para perto dela a abraçando. Fiquei de pé, olhando pela parede de vidro da sala.

O silencio foi quebrado com o toque do telefone. Todos olhamos para o aparelho, por um momento sem saber o que fazer. Alice, Rosalie,Emmet e Jasper apareceram na sala, também de banho tomado.

-Alô? – meu pai atendeu receoso. Seu maxilar trincou – Querem falar com você – e estendeu o telefone para Bella. Imediatamente estava ao seu lado.

-Sim. – sua voz estava rouca – Sim. Como ela está? – todos na sala prenderam a respiração – Ok. Certo. Estou. E minha filha? Ok. – desligou entregando o telefone pro meu pai.

-E então? – Bella me olhou.

-Eles querem que eu passe todo dinheiro da minha conta pra conta que está escrita no papel. Não querem polícia e disseram que vão ligar de novo quando o dinheiro bater na conta deles para nos entregar Renesme.

Cai sentado com ela, vendo meus pais fazerem o mesmo. Ficamos todos em silencio, era como se uma inércia tivesse se abatido sobre nós.

-Eu tenho que ligar pro banco...

-Bella, vamos conversar.

-Não tem conversa! Eles querem o dinheiro, vão ter! Se for esse o preço pra ter Renesme de volta eu pago! – ela começou a se exaltar, tentei segurá-la mais ela desviou dos meus braços.

-Temos que pensar, querida.

-Pensar? Eles estão com a minha filha! – Esme abaixou a cabeça – Eu não vou deixar fazerem isso de novo! Essa... Droga de dinheiro só acabou com a minha vida!

-Isabella – ela me olhou assustada – Não pode pensar que só você está sofrendo! Mas de que adianta pagar o que eles querem e eles não devolverem Renesme? Sem dinheiro, vamos usar o que na troca?

Ela sentou passando as mãos pelo cabelo, sentei ao seu lado a abraçando.

-Eu quero a minha filha... – ela sussurrou. Ouvi passos pela escada, Alice tinha subido correndo. Ela não estava se agüentando de culpa, já que Renesme estava com ela quando a pegaram.

-Eu também quero... Mas não podemos nos precipitar... – ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro – Temos que falar com a policia.

-Eles disseram pra não chamar.

-Vamos ser discretos. – ela me olhou temerosa – Eu sei que falhei com minha promessa... Mas confia em mim. – ela assentiu ainda chorando. – Pai... Vamos ligar pro Sam? Ele vai saber como nos ajudar. – meu pai assentiu pegando o celular.

...

Edward, Jasper, Carlisle e Emmet estavam no escritório com o tal Sam e mais dois caras. Esme estava fazendo café e Rosalie dormia estirada no sofá. Respirei fundo e subi as escadas, entrei no quarto de Alice e ela me olhou assustada, logo passando a me olhar culpada.

-Preciso da sua ajuda. – ela me olhou sem entender. – Aro disse que eu o encontrasse ao meio dia na entrada para Forks, na estrada.

-Bella você não...

-Não posso ir sozinha, alguém tem que trazer Renesme pra cá. – engoli em seco. Se ela não me ajudasse, eu teria que ser cruel. Mas por Renesme, eu seria qualquer coisa.

-Você não pode! – ela parecia se desesperar com a idéia – Pense em Edward! – respirei fundo.

-A culpa dela não estar aqui é sua – a pouca cor que tinha no rosto de Alice sumiu, ela arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Meu coração se comprimiu ao ver minha melhor amiga daquele jeito, mas esse era o único modo – Então, você me deve isso! Você vai comigo até lá e vai trazer Renesme de volta. – eu disse segura.

Alice piscou, algumas lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. Quase disse a verdade, quase disse que só estava fazendo aquilo para obrigá-la a me ajudar. Mas eu não podia. Tinha que ser forte. Forte por Renesme!Ela assentiu levemente.

-Então vamos aproveitar que estão todos ocupados com outras coisas... Vamos.

Sai do quarto e ela me seguiu. Passamos pela sala, onde só Rosalie continuava a dormir. Fomos ao galpão onde ficavam todos os carros e pegamos o Volvo de Edward, chamaria menos atenção. Eram onze e meia.

...

-Rapazes... O almoço está pronto. – assentimos, mas ninguém pensava em sair daquela sala. Sam, Paul e Jared continuavam a falar sobre os melhores planos para pegar os dois envolvidos nisso.

-Não sei se seria prudente mandar o dinheiro. Acho que deveríamos ligar pra eles, e fazer a transferência no lugar onde eles forem nos encontrar para entregar o bebê.

-Fazer na hora? – Sam assentiu.

-É muito perigoso entregar o dinheiro antes. Eles podem não levar a menina depois. – assentimos. – Talvez precisaremos de mais alguns homens... – se virou para Jared – Ligue para Embry, Quil e Seth... Fale para serem discretos.

-Acha que podem estar nos vigiando? – Jasper perguntou olhando pela janela.

-Tudo é possível.

-Onde eles marcaram o encontro? – Paul perguntou.

-Não disseram – respondi bufando – Falaram que vão ligar depois que o depósito for feito.

-Não devem mais estar em casa... Mas não é prudente esperar eles ligarem perguntando onde está o dinheiro.

-Mas não podemos fazer o depósito antes de entregarem a bebê. – Paul completou o pensamento de Sam.

-Quil é muito bom em computadores. Talvez ele possa forjar alguma coisa... Fazer parecer pra eles que o dinheiro foi depositado.

-É uma idéia. – nesse momento Jared entrou na sala.

-Estão a caminho.

-Ligue de novo. Mande Quil trazer o equipamento dele. Pergunte se é possível forjar um depósito em uma conta. – Jared assentiu saindo de novo. – Eles estipularam hora para o deposito? – perguntou pra mim.

-Não.

-Isso é estranho. – ficamos calados, cada um com seus pensamentos – Por mais amadores que os seqüestradores sejam eles sempre estipulam um horário e um lugar...

-Edward! – minha mãe gritou. Todos nós saímos apressados do escritório indo pra sala.

-O que houve?

-Bella sumiu! – meu coração errou na batida – Ela e Alice!

...

Cinco pro meio dia eu parei o carro na entrada que dava para Forks, saindo da estrada. Um carro preto já estava parado ali. Meu coração acelerou, se é que isso era possível. Alice vinha calada, andando ao meu lado, como fizera no caminho todo. Aro saiu do carro.

-Sempre pontual.

-Onde está minha filha? – ele pareceu se assustar com minha agressividade. Mas sorriu e abriu a porta do carona, pegando Renesme no colo. A tirei com violência, trazendo para mim.

Ela estava acordada e me olhava com curiosidade, os olhinhos vermelhos, talvez de chorar querendo meu colo. Sorri sentindo as lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto. Minha filha estava bem. Viva e bem.

-Sabe o trato Isabella. – meu coração voltou a doer depois do alivio momentâneo.

-Tome Alice. A leve de volta pra casa. – Alice pegou Renesme no colo, depois que eu a beijei na testa. Renesme começou a chorar, talvez sentindo a tensão no ar naquele momento. Alice me olhou nos olhos, agora lágrimas de tristeza se misturavam as de alívio. – Tome conta dela...

-Bella...

-Vai! Agora! – Alice assentiu. Ainda vi colocando Renesme no banco do carona e saindo com o carro. O pedaço que faltava de mim aumentou, como um buraco enorme queimando no meu peito.

-Agora somos eu e você... – então ele deu aquele sorriso.

O sorriso que o diabo daria naquele momento.

...

Eu estava a ponto da loucura agora.

Renesme e, agora, Bella e Alice tinham sumido, Sam continuava com os outros, ainda mais os três que haviam chegado, dentro do escritório, mas do jeito que eu estava, só atrapalharia.

Queria sair por ai, procurar. Qualquer coisa que não me fizesse ficar parado me sentindo que não podia fazer nada. Sentindo que não estava fazendo nada por elas!

O som de um carro foi ouvido e eu me levantei. De repente todos voltaram a sala e ouvimos o choro de Renesme. Sorri em alivio. Alice entrou chorando com ela no colo. Corri até elas e peguei minha filha no colo, alguns segundo depois ela parou de chorar, me olhando como se me reconhecesse. Beijei sua testa, sentindo o cheiro que só ela tinha. Meu corpo se acalmou sentindo aquele aroma.

-Onde está Bella? – Alice chorou mais e Jasper apareceu ao seu lado, a segurando, já que ela parecia que poderia cair a qualquer momento.

...

Aro me olhava de vez em quando, enquanto dirigia. Sentia meu corpo tremer, mas então me lembrava de Renesme, viva e bem, em casa, com Edward e todas as pessoas que a amam cuidando dela e me tranqüilizava.

Eu agüentaria qualquer coisa, contanto que Edward, Renesme e minha família estivesse bem. Eu não perderia mais ninguém para Aro e Sulpicia Volturi.

Chegamos em uma cabana. Típico lugar de seqüestros. Não conhecia, mas sabia que não era longe de onde tinha visto Alice ligar o carro e sair com minha filha. Ele me arrancou do carro e me levou pra dentro. Pensei que encontraria Sulpícia, mas ela não estava lá. Me jogou no canto de um cômodo.

-Fique ai, já volto.

Olhei em volta. O cômodo não tinha nada, estava sujo e empoeirado. Esperava que ele não tivesse trazido Renesme pra este lugar. Uma janela alta, perto do teto, trazia luz pra dentro, junto com as frestas da porta. Aro voltou.

-Vem aqui. – me levantou me virando de costas. Puxou meus braços e amarrou meus pulsos com alguma corda que me machucava. Me virou de frente pra ele novamente – Você não vai mais fugir de mim. Nunca mais. – passou a mão pelo meu rosto e saiu.

Ele parecia um louco falando aquilo. Eu não entendia o que ele queria comigo. Talvez viesse com um celular ou lep top e me mandaria passar o dinheiro para a conta dele. Talvez fosse me matar... Ouvi o som de um celular e Aro bufou.

-O que é?...Não interessa no momento! Ligue e fale você! Não quero mais saber desse seu plano... – olhou pra mim – Estou fazendo as coisas a minha maneira agora. – e desligou o telefone, o jogando no chão e pisando nele. – Agora sim, a sós.

...

"Ela foi com Aro"

A frase de Alice ficava martelando na minha cabeça. Como assim ela tinha ido? Renesme dormia nos braços de Rosalie, seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Ela tinha se trocado por Renesme...

-O que vamos fazer? – o telefone tocou, todos ficamos parados, Sam fez o sinal para atendermos, Quil começou a mexer no aparelho tentando descobrir de onde o telefone falava.

-Alô? – atendi.

_-Por que ainda não mandaram o dinheiro?_ – engoli em seco.

-Queremos fazer uma troca simultânea.

_-Simultanea? Como?_

-Levaremos um computador, celular... Qualquer coisa com Internet. Vocês nos entregam Bella e ela passa o dinheiro.

_-Isabella? Mas nós não..._ – ela parou de falar e xingou – _Certo. Aceito a proposta. Meia noite, na entrada para Forks. No meio da estrada._

-Certo. – ela desligou – Conseguiram? – Quil negou com a cabeça.

-Tempo insuficiente. – falou desligando o aparelho.

-Eles aceitaram. Meia noite na entrada para Forks. Eles levam Bella e ela manda o dinheiro pra eles.

Todos assentiram. Eu peguei Renesme no colo de Rosalie e subi para meu quarto. Coloquei ela na cama ao meu lado, deitando de lado podendo vê-la dormir. Mesmo nesse caos o pequeno peito dela, subindo e descendo, mostrando que ela respirava me encantava.

Um pedaço meu e de Bella vivia. Uma prova real e palpável do nosso amor. Passei a mão pelo seu pequeno rosto.

-Eu vou trazer sua mãe de volta...

Senti a lágrima descer e me ajeitei na cama, protegendo Renesme.

...

Ouvi o som de um carro e as portas do mesmo batendo. Logo as vozes exaltadas de Sulpicia e Aro se fizeram presentes. Sentei querendo ouvir melhor. Mas não precisei de muito esforço.

-Eu sabia! – Sulpicia gritou me olhando – Como pode fazer isso Aro?

-Acho melhor você ficar fora disso Sulpicia! – ela me olhou com nojo.

-Você caiu na dela! Sempre se insinuando pro meu marido! Uma vadia! Como a mãe!

Eu queria me levantar e fazer ela engolir cada uma daquelas palavras. Eu? ME insinuar para Aro? Que nojo! E duvidava que minha mãe tivesse feito!

-Sulpicia! – Aro disse em tom de aviso.

-E o dinheiro? Falei com o tal Edward... Ele concordou em uma troca simultânea. Entregamos essa aí e ela nos passa o dinheiro na mesma hora.

-Não vou entregar Isabella – tanto eu quanto Sulpicia o olhamos assustadas.

-Não vai? Como não vai?

-Não vou deixar ninguém tirá-la de mim de novo!

-Está louco? – Sulpicia tremia de raiva – Não vou agüentar essa garota! Depois que pegar o dinheiro, ela volta pra família que tanto quer.

-Não!

-Ou é isso, ou ela morre!

* * *

**Desculpem (mais uma vez) por não poder responder vocês do jeito que merecem, mas meu tempo realmente está contado...**

**Mas eu não poderia deixar de agradecer a esses nomes que me fazer mais feliz a cada capítulo ^^**

**Muuuuuuuuuuuuuito Obrigada:**

_Lara Cullen - sz_, LarissaSpunk, _gby00_, Carol, _Bianca_, Ana Krol, _Fanytah_ e MarcelaRansom.


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG! Penúltimo capítulo!**

**Estou tão... Nem sei o que dizer!**

**Vou deixar tudo o que tenho para falar no próximo e último capítulo! *.***

* * *

-Nem ouse chegar perto dela! – Aro parecia enfurecido – Pensa que não sei que foi você que mandou os caras matarem Renée? – o rosto de Sulpicia perdeu a cor, e acho que o meu também – O plano era seqüestrar Bella e pedir resgate... Mas você não quis, você queria ver sua irmã morta!

-Ela sempre teve tudo o que era meu! Você mesmo, só tinha olhos pra ela!

Arregalei meus olhos. Tio Aro era apaixonado pela minha mãe? Sulpicia havia matado a irmã por ciúmes? Cada vez que essa história vinha a tona mais ela fedia.

-Agora quer ficar com essa aí só por que parece com ela. Mas ela não é Renée! E mesmo assim também não te quer!

Cheguei pra trás desajeitada e caindo quando Aro voou pra cima de Sulpicia, a segurando pelos cabelos. Fazendo o coque sempre tão bem feito desmanchar, soltando os cabelos loiros.

-Ela não tem escolha. È minha! – meu corpo tremeu ouvindo aquilo. Os olhares que ele me lançava quando estava em casa, as indiretas... Nada era imaginação! Ele realmente pensava em mim com luxuria... Ele me queria! Ou melhor, queria minha mãe!

-Você é doente! Está obcecado por uma morta!

-Ela está aqui! – apontou pra mim. – Ela voltou pra mim! – Sulpicia se soltou, chegando pra trás e tentando arrumar o cabelo.

-Pois bem, depois de meia noite eu pego meu dinheiro e vou embora... Você pode ficar em ela e com sua doença!

E saiu do cômodo pisando forte e me olhando com ódio. Aro voltou a me olhar.

-Não vou deixar ela te fazer mau de novo... Não se preocupe. – disse com a voz leve. Meu corpo tremeu de medo quando ele se aproximou – Ninguém vai mais te tirar de mim... Renée... – e saiu.

Cai no chão deitada. Ele era obcecado por minha mãe, e no auge da doença, achava que eu era ela. As lágrimas queimaram meus olhos já tão desgastados por elas. Eu tentava me tranqüilizar pensando em Renesme bem com Edward, mas isso já não era suficiente.

Eu estava a mercê de Aro. Ele podia fazer o que quisesse comigo. E eu preferia morrer a sentir ele encostar em mim!

-Edward... – sussurrei, na esperança que ele pudesse me ouvir.

...

-Bella? – acordei sobressaltado. Eu podia jurar que a tinha escutado me chamar. Como de madrugada ele chamava enquanto dormia.

Renesme, com seus 2 meses estava de bruços levantando debilmente a cabeça. A girei colocando ela de barriga pra cima. Ela começou a movimentar os pequenos braços. Eu coloquei um dedo em sua mão, e senti seus dedinhos agarrarem a ponta do meu.

Olhei o relógio. Eram quase seis horas. Ainda faltava muito para meia noite. Bella continuaria a mercê daqueles dois por mais seis horas. Minha vontade era de sair daquela casa procurando cada pedacinho até Forks e ao mesmo tempo deitar me embolar em volta de Renesme e só acordar quando Bella estivesse comigo.

Levantei, notando a barba as olheiras e o jeito amassado que estava. Suspirei e peguei Renesme no colo. Desci as escadas. Alice olhava para Jasper que dormia com a cabeça em seu colo. Rosalie e Emmet dormiam no outro sofá. Eu podia ouvir a voz de meu pai, Sam e os outros mais pra dentro da casa. Fui até a cozinha.

-Oh, querido. Dormiu um pouco? – assenti – Me dê ela. Daqui a pouco vai estar com fome. – a olhei assustado e ela tentou dar um sorriso – Bella sempre deixa um pouco na mamadeira quando sai. Tem três grandes na geladeira. – assenti, sentindo falta da sensação que tinha ao ver Bella amamentar.

-Você também deveria descansar... – ela maneou a cabeça.

-Não com tantos homens precisando de café por aqui... – assenti a vendo brincar com Renesme.

-Me sinto impotente...

-Imagino. Mas o que mais podemos fazer a não ser esperar? – suspirei – Você já passou da fase de ficar andando de um lado pro outro, da de gritar, da de chorar... Agora tem que esperar.

-Acho que é a fase mais difícil... – ela me olhou, me confortando apenas com o olhar. Renesme deu um de seus miado/choro e minha mãe voltou a atenção a ela.

-Está com fome, linda? – minha mãe a perguntou. Renesme deu mais um miado e minha mãe deu a mamadeira, mas ela não pegou – O que foi?

-O que?

-Ela não está pegando a mamadeira. – cheguei mais perto. Minha mãe colocava o bico da mamadeira na boca dela, mas ela empurrava com a língua. – Ela já mamou nela antes. – disse sem entender. – Tente você.

Peguei Renesme no colo e logo depois a mamadeira. Ela mamou um pouco mais empurrou novamente com a língua. Olhei para minha mãe preocupado.

-Calma. Continue tentando, com você ela mamou um pouco pelo menos. – assenti e Renesme mamava um pouco antes de empurrar com a língua. Continuando com isso até metade da mamadeira, depois não quis mais.

-O que há? – eu já estava me desesperando. Ela não podia ficar sem comer!

-Bebês são muito sensíveis, Edward... Ela deve está sentindo o clima tenso. – respirei fundo.

Até Renesme, que nem tinha noção do que estava acontecendo ao redor, se sentia mau com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Olhei pro rosto da minha filha.

Eu precisava trazer Bella de volta... Por mim, e por Renesme!

...

-Levanta garota! – a voz não era conhecida. Eu não tinha chegado a dormir realmente, meu cérebro havia se desligado, sem ver ou ouvir nada.

Ele me puxou e me levantou com violência. Fui tropeçando até fora da cabana, com o cara apertando mais meu braço. Sulpicia me olhava com o mesmo olhar de ódio. O coque já refeito, e a mascara de arrogância também.

-Cuidado com ela! – Aro gritou, sentou do meu lado no banco de trás do carro. Um moreno sentando na frente e dirigindo. Um carro vinha atrás. – Não vou deixar nada acontecer com você... – falou baixo, passando a mão pelo meu rosto. Me encolhi. – Depois disso, seremos só você e eu.

Ele ainda me olhava como um louco. Seus olhos transmitiam a doença interior. Mostravam a completa loucura que estava se passando por sua cabeça, ao me confundir com minha mãe e ao achar que eu agüentaria ficar perto dele.

Vi no relógio digital do cara que dirigia que faltava pouco pra meia noite. Pra onde estavam me levando?

...

Sam, Jared e Paul estavam espalhados em volta de onde meu carro estava parado. No meio da mata. De vez em quanto eu tinha um vislumbre, mas não podia dizer com certeza se eram eles. Seth e Embry tinham ficado em casa com as mulheres.

Emmet e Jasper estavam dentro do carro. Eu e meu pai em pé, encostados nele. Olhei o relógio. Faltavam cinco para meia noite. Quil estava abaixado entre o banco de trás e o encosto do banco da frente, com um computador na mão. Pronto para forjar o depósito do dinheiro para Sulpicia e Aro.

Ouvimos o som de motor e todos ficamos em alerta, Jasper e Emmet ficaram inquietos, mas não podiam sair do carro, estavam encobrindo Quil, encolhido. Dois carros pretos se aproximaram, parando um do lado do outro.

Sulpicia saiu de um com um cara loiro do lado, do outro saiu um moreno e Aro segurando o braço de Bella. Inconscientemente dei um passo pra frente, como se a presença de Bella me puxasse pra ela, meu pai colocou a mão no meu ombro e notei as armas nas mãos dos dois capangas.

-Trouxeram? – Sulpicia gritou de onde estava. Levantei a pasta com o nootbook dentro – Como estão vendo, ela está inteira... Por enquanto. – Sulpicia colocou um computador em cima do capo do carro que tinha vindo. Olhei de relance para Quil, ele estava concentrado. – Pode começar...

-Preciso de Bella pra isso. – Aro se retesou.

-Então traga o computador aqui! – bufei.

-Com calma, Edward. Com calma. – meu pai disse baixo quando comecei a andar até ele. Bella me olhava com medo, enquanto seus braços estavam presos pra trás.

-Coloque no chão! – parei. Coloquei o nootbook no chão e ele fez um sinal para eu me afastar. Foi até o aparelho e se abaixou o pegando. Ouvi uns lamurios de Bella e tremi de raiva. O abriu ligando.

-Ande com isso Aro! – Sulpicia gritou. Nós estávamos parados, eu esperava que Sam, ou qualquer um deles saísse de onde estivesse e nos ajudasse. Mas até agora estávamos nas mãos deles.

Meu pai cutucou meu braço e pude ver o moreno, que estava atrás do carro de Aro, ser puxado para as árvores. Respirei fundo. Sam e os outros começaram a agir. Menos um armado.

Bella começou a digitar algo no computador, voltei a olhar Quil, que digitava furiosamente. Emmet olhava para a tela interessado. Mas nenhum dos dois me olhava para dar a mínima informação.

Até que Bella parou de digitar, Sulpicia sorriu com o que via na tela de seu computador.

-Perfeito – o sorriso dela aumentou – Muito bom fazer negócio com vocês. – guardou o computador.

-Soltem Bella! – meu pai me segurou quando o loiro deu um passo pra frente com a arma na mão. Sulpicia fez um careta.

-Isso – entrou no carro esperando o loiro – È com ele. – o carro saiu. Ninguém pensou em segui-los, já que Bella estava ali.

-Já tem o dinheiro! Solte-a! – ele riu.

-Ela é minha! – me sobressaltei. O que aquele cara estava dizendo? Olhou pros lados – Onde está o inútil do Alec? – falou sozinho. – Entre no carro! Entre no carro! – gritou e jogou Bella no banco de trás.

Me precipitei pra frente e ele apontou uma arma. Parei onde estava.

-Ninguém vai tirar ela de mim dessa vez! Ninguém! – disse entrando no carro e saindo com ele.

-Vamos! Vamos! – Carlisle foi pro volante e eu sentei ao seu lado. Saímos em direção ao carro de Aro, vi o carro de Sam sair de onde estava escondido e nos seguir.

...

Aro dirigia como um louco. A estrada de terra me fazia sacolejar, e minhas mãos presas nas costas latejavam e eu já nem sentia meus braços. Pelo vidro detrás eu podia ver dois carros nos seguindo, mas Aro estava fora de si. Corria como um louco, as mãos no volante e em uma delas uma arma.

-A gente já vai chegar, meu amor... Iremos pra bem longe! – ele falava me olhando de vez em quando.

Seu rosto suava e os olhos vermelhos. Eu nunca tinha sentido tanto medo dele quanto naquele momento. Mas sabia que se o que ele estava falando realmente acontecesse, eu não iria viver pra contar esse pesadelo.

...

Não perdíamos o carro de vista. Eu estava inquieto no carro, os três no banco de trás apressavam meu pai demais, para que eu ficasse buzinando mais em seu ouvido. A perseguição continuou até bem perto de Forks, mas passamos direto.

-Pra onde eles estão indo?

-Tem um heliporto por aqui... – Quil disse do banco de trás – Cheguei a Forks por ele.

-Ele quer fugir de helicóptero? – Emmet parecia incrédulo.

-Pelo jeito...

Voltei a prestar atenção na traseira do carro da frente. De vez em quando chegávamos tão perto que podia vislumbrar Bella olhando pra trás. Procurando ajuda. Me procurando!

O carro deu uma freada e meu pai quase bateu no carro, freando também. Saímos correndo do carro, mas Bella continuava na mira de Aro. Sam apareceu atrás da gente, ele e os outros empunhavam armas, andando lentamente.

-Fiquem longe! – ele ia andando de costas, com Bella grudada nele, até o helicóptero parado. Sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido de Bella e ela se encolheu. Meu pai me segurou sem que eu notasse que tinha andando.

-Não! Não adianta dar uma de valente agora!

-Ele vai fugir com Bella! – gritei, mas o barulho das hélices do helicóptero encobriram meu grito. Meu coração parou por um momento...

...

Senti o vento nas minhas costas. As hélices tinham começado a rodar. Aro olhou tão assustado quanto eu para o helicóptero. Sulpicia apareceu sentada na extremidade que podíamos ver da parte de dentro.

-Você fez tudo errado, Aro! – ela gritou – Mas estou disposta a te ajudar a fugir... Claro, se essa garota ficar!

-Não! – os olhos de Sulpicia faiscaram. – Vamos os dois!

-É uma pena! – olhou diretamente pra mim – Mas esse vôo é só pra dois...

Eu vi a arma apontada pra mim. Fechei os olhos vendo os rostos de Edward e Renesme pregados em minha mente. Ouvi o estampido do tiro e esperei a morte.

-BELLA!

* * *

**Reviews:**

**LarissaSpunk:** Pode matar o Aro a vontade! rs O próximo é o último e eu estou super ansiosa pra saber o que vocês acharam da fic completa! ^^ Beijos e até o final!

**Lara Cullen:** Entendeu mais ou menos ao história agora ne? Aro é totalmente louco! O próximo é o último e agora quem está super ansiosa sou eu! HAHA Te espero no próximo! beijos

**MarcelaRansom:** Até eu estou com raiva do Aro rs... Mas em pouco tempo tudo estará resolvido! E a fic terminada! Beijos

**Helo Zanon: **A foto? Uahauhauh Ah, eu gosto dela! E então, entendeu o que o Aro quer com a Bella? Agora é correr para salvá-la! Beijos e até o final!

**Danny Cullen: **Não precisa pedir desculpas! Deixar review agora já me animou muito!^^ O próximo já é o final e eu nem acredito nisso! HAHA Até o final! Beijos

**Ana Krol:** O mistério está resolvido! ^^ E o próximo vai ter mais felicidade, prometo! Rs até o final, beijos!

**maa cullen: **Não demorei, demorei? Bem, se demorei espero que o capítulo compense! ^^ O próximo é o último, então talvez demore um pouco, mas não se preocupe, não vai ser muuuuito! Beijos e até o final!

**Bianca:** É mt bom receber elogios e tão perto do final tem um gostinho ainda melhor! O próximo já é o último e eu prometo que terá mais felicidade ok? Beijos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Muuuuito obrigada a:**

**Ana Krol, **_MarcelaRansom_**, Lara Cullen - sz, **_Laurem Mc'phei_**, Carol Black Cullen, **_gby00_**, Beatriz,**_ Sophiatt _e** Helo Zanon.**

**Dedico essa fic a todas vocês que tiveram a paciência de ler, acompanhar e mandar reviews! ^^**

**Importante! Leiam a nota final!**

**

* * *

**

A dor não veio, mas eu cai. Nada queimava, nenhum calor, nenhum sangue... Abri os olhos e os arregalei.

Aro estava no chão, sua blusa se manchava de vermelho e seus olhos ainda abertos me olhavam. Tudo acontecia em câmera lenta pra mim naquele momento. Sulpicia subia com o helicóptero, as mãos na boca horrorizada.

-Renée... – Aro levantou a mão tentando encostar no meu rosto, mas sua força acabou antes que cumprisse o objetivo. Sua mão caiu mole, e o rosto virou pro lado. Meus olhos ainda arregalados, o semblante assustado pregado no meu rosto. Ele tinha se jogado na minha frente... Salvado a minha vida.

-Bella! Bella! – ouvi a voz de Edward e o olhei – Meu amor! – eu queria abraçá-lo também, mas minhas mãos continuavam presas.

Um homem que eu não conhecia pegava a arma que Sulpicia tinha deixado cair com um saco. Outros homens, Jasper, Emmet e Carlisle chegavam perto também.

Mas então tudo ficou preto.

...

-Ah, graças a Deus! – minha mãe gritou quando me viu chegando com Bella no colo. Passei direto a colocando deitada no sofá.

-Sam, acho que ela não estará em condições de falar nada hoje... – Sam assentiu.

-Vou deixar Paul e Jared aqui. Só pra dormir tranqüilo – Carlisle assentiu – Amanhã eu volto para as perguntas.

Eu não estava prestando atenção em mais nada. Apenas olhava o rosto de Bella. As roupas sujas, os pulsos machucados pelas cordas e algumas marcas no braço.

Ouvi meu pai contar a história as mulheres. Alice ofegava e Rosalie olhava meu pai e Renesme que estava em seu colo, não querendo deixar de prestar atenção em nenhum dos dois. Bella abriu os olhos, olhava em volta ainda estranhando e então se sentou de repente.

Todos olhamos pra ela e ela me abraçou. Fechei os olhos sentindo um mundo sair de minhas costas ao senti-la me abraçar, ao vê-la bem e comigo. Ouvi seu choro.

-Shiii... Está tudo bem agora... Está em casa.

-Eu não podia deixar ele ficar com Renesme... Não podia.

-Não se preocupe. Eu faria a mesma coisa. – ela se soltou de mim.

-Onde ela está? – Rosalie se levantou sentando ao lado de Bella.

-Acho melhor tomar um banho antes de pegá-la – ela disse e Bella concordou.

-Vem. – ela pegou minha mão e eu a levei pra cima.

...

Edward me levou até o banheiro e me despiu, pela segunda vez naquele dia. Sorri sentindo os carinhos dele pelo meu corpo. Ele sempre me tratava assim, desde a primeira vez, como se eu fosse de vidro e pudesse quebrar se ele forçasse demais.

Mas diferente de mais cedo eu levei minhas mãos a barra de sua blusa e a puxei pra cima, ele levantou os braços me ajudando. Beijei seu pescoço, seus ombros e onde eu alcançava, sem abaixar, do peito. Ele arfou.

-Fiquei com tanto medo de te perder... – sorri o abraçando.

-Eu só pensava em você e Renesme... Pra me dar forças. Imaginava você e ela bem.

-Nós nunca ficaríamos bem sem você... Nessas, enormes, horas eu entrei em estado vegetativo e foi um custo fazer Renesme pegar a mamadeira. – ela se sobressaltou – Jasper conseguiu.

-Sempre ele... – ele me abraçou, senti seu corpo no meu e estremeci.

-Estou começando a ficar com ciúmes dele...

-Engraçado como ele a acalma. – Edward riu.

-Se ele consegue fazer isso com Alice... – olhei seu rosto. Minha respiração acelerou apenas em olhar pra ele. Ele beijou meu rosto todo, calmamente, me puxando pro Box.

A cena dessa vez era bem diferente, em vez de lágrimas, sorrimos um pro outro, em vez de medo, alívio. Ele me prensou na parede gelada, contrastando com a água quente que escorria por nós. Nos beijamos como se não nos víssemos a muito tempo, e era isso que eu sentia.

Levantei a perna e ele a segurou em seu quadril, logo o senti me preencher. Sorri enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço. Eu não conseguiria ser de mais ninguém, eu pertencia a Edward e seria assim pra sempre.

Só ele me fazia sentir borboletas sempre que falava meu nome. Acelerava meu coração apenas em me olhar. E me fazia suspirar só em olhar pra ele.

...

Saímos do banho e pude pegar minha filha no colo. Era como se tudo se encaixasse, algo que estava fora do lugar que havia voltado. Ela estava acordada e eu fiquei admirando como se fosse a primeira vez que a via. Cada pequeno traço. Os cabelos cor cobre iguais aos de Edward, os olhos castanhos como os meus, as bochechas rosadas e a boca em forma de coração.

Coloquei o seio pra fora e ela o abocanhou. Eu me sentia tão ligada a ela nesses momentos. Via o quanto dependente de mim ela é. O quanto eu tinha que protegê-la e amá-la. Edward nos olhava do meu lado. Eu não entendia o que ele sentia, mas conseguia ver pelos seus olhos satisfação em nos olhar. Nos sentíamos família.

-Você gosta de nos olhar. – ele sorriu.

-É algo inexplicável o que sinto quando vejo você amamentar... È a mesma coisa de quando Renesme abriu os olhos pra mim. – sorri.

-O pesadelo acabou – ele assentiu – Mas Sulpicia ainda está a solta... E com o meu dinheiro. O dinheiro que meu pai deixou pra mim. – ele sorriu e eu não entendi.

-Esse assunto... Bem, enquanto você fugia. – senti minhas bochechas esquentarem – Nós estávamos vendo as probabilidades... Quil, um dos homens de Sam, ele sabe muito de computadores. Sulpicia não ficou com nada. Ela viu na conta dela o que Quil queria que ela visse.

Fiquei estática por um momento, apenas sentindo Renesme sugar meu seio.

-Ela não ficou com nada? – ele negou com a cabeça, e eu sorri aliviada – Não me importo com o dinheiro em si... Mas saber que ela ficaria com o dinheiro depois de matar meus pais e... Seqüestrar minha filha por ele. Eu fiquei revoltada. – ele viu que Renesme tinha dormido mamando.

-Eu levo ela pro berço... – sorri entregando ela a ele. Mas em vez de levá-la para o quarto, deixou no Moisés em nosso quarto – Não sei se vou conseguir deixá-la sozinha no quarto por um tempo. – eu ri.

-Você é muito super protetor.- ele estava sério quando deitou do meu lado. Eu podia ver pela luz da lua que entrava.

-Nunca mais quero sentir o que senti hoje. Pensar em perder você ou Renesme... Odeio lembrar do que senti.

-Shhii... – me aconcheguei em seu corpo, em seu abraço – Estamos aqui. Estamos bem e juntos. È isso que importa. – ele assentiu.

Depois de tanta tensão, senti meus olhos pesarem.

...

Acordei com Edward beijando todo o meu rosto. Sorri e ele não me esperou abrir os olhos para me completar. Gemi e com os olhos serrados o vi sorrir.

Caímos ofegantes deitados na cama.

-Que jeito de começar o dia... – ele riu.

-Um jeito ótimo. – assenti beijando sua bochecha. Me levantei. – Vai aonde? – o olhei sorrindo maliciosa.

-Tomar banho. – ele riu e veio atrás de mim.

Estava secando meu cabelo quando Renesme chorou. Sorri a pegando no colo e abrindo o roupão a deixando mamar. Edward apareceu com a toalha enrolada na cintura enquanto secava o cabelo com uma menor. Sorriu e veio sentar.

-Ela acordou três vezes de madrugada... – disse suspirando. Eu ri.

-E vai ser assim por um bom tempo... – ele nos olhou atentamente.

-Posso agüentar. – eu ri e dei um selinho nele. – Vamos tomar café? – assenti.

Me vesti e descemos os três. Esme me abraçou colocando uma panqueca no meu prato e pegando Renesme. Todos já estavam na mesa menos Alice. Essa desceu um pouco depois, conversou com todos, mas não me olhou nos olhos.

Eu tinha que conversar com ela. Dizer que não a considerava culpada de nada. Suspirei. Saímos todos da mesa e fomos pra sala, teríamos que esperar Sam e os outros para as perguntas.

-Alice? – ela me olhou sobressaltada – Podemos... Conversar? – ela assentiu e nos levantamos indo para o escritório de Carlisle.

-Bella... – levantei a mão pedindo que ela me deixasse falar.

-Você não precisa me pedir desculpa... – ela voltou a abrir a boca, mas não deixei ela continuar – Você não teve culpa. Me desculpe você por eu ter te falado aquilo ontem. Mas eu precisava que alguém fosse comigo para trazer Renesme, e ninguém aceitaria... Nem você na verdade, então eu tive que dizer. Me desculpe.

-Você realmente não me acha culpada?

-Claro que não! Culpados foram eles... – ela veio até mim e me abraçou.

-Mas eu me sinto tão culpada! Acho que nada disso teria acontecido se eu não tivesse ido atrás daquela droga de taça de champanhe... – ela chorava.

-Estamos bem Alice... E você não precisa se sentir culpada. Você não teve culpa! – ela assentiu me apertando mais. – Você é uma das madrinhas dela.

-Não sei se mereço mais isso.

-Pare de falar assim. Os culpados foram eles!

-Você... – me abraçou de novo e eu ri.

-Bella? – Edward bateu na porta, eu e Alice limpamos as lágrimas.

-Entra.

-Sam chegou... Vamos? – assentimos e seguimos meu marido.

...

Bella se sentou de frente para Sam.

-Bella... Tenho que fazer algumas perguntas pra você. – ela assentiu visivelmente nervosa, segurei sua mão – O que aconteceu depois que você saiu daqui com Alice?

-Paramos na mesma entrada em que vocês foram encontrá-los... Ele devolveu Renesme e me levou para uma cabana não muito longe dali.

-Saberia voltar lá?

-Talvez... – ele assentiu a fazendo continuar – Me deixou num cômodo, me amarrou e passei a maior parte do tempo assim. Sulpicia apareceu lá em certa hora, ela não parecia saber que ele tinha trocado Renesme por mim. E então, eles começaram a discutir...

-Sobre o que?

-Ela queria pegar o dinheiro e, ou me devolver, ou me... Matar – tremi ao seu lado – Mas Aro não queria e começou a falar... Coisas.

-Que coisas?

-Ele disse que sabia que ela tinha contratado os caras para matarem minha mãe... Ele também não queria matá-la. O plano era me seqüestrar e pedir resgate, mas Sulpicia tinha ciúmes da minha mãe... Por causa de Aro.

-E depois?

-Ela concordou. Ficaria com o dinheiro e ele que fizesse o que queria comigo. Ele não fez nada comigo – disse olhando pra mim – Só voltou a me procurar quando foi pra ir até vocês.

-Aqueles caras que estavam com eles na estrada. Os conhecia?

-Não. Na casa eu tinha visto o loiro que estava com Sulpicia, mas fora isso... Não.

-Aro está morto. – Sam disse o óbvio – Mas Sulpicia sumiu. O helicóptero foi encontrado, mas já tinha sido abandonado.

-Acha que ela pode voltar? – perguntei.

-Não sei. Tudo é possível... Pode ter medo de ser presa, ou pode querer voltar assim que souber que não recebeu dinheiro nenhum na realidade... Temos que esperar. O inquérito foi aberto e alertamos a polícia internacional, caso ela consiga sair do país. Por hora é só – se levantou – Mas qualquer coisa me liguem. – assentimos esperando não ter que chamá-lo tão cedo.

...

-Não está animada? – Alice parecia estar ligada na tomada – No final do mês já estaremos em Dartmouth! – eu sorria trocando a fralda de Renesme. Essa estava uma coisa fofa! Já naquela fase gordinha e risonha. – Viu como ela também está animada!

-Ainda fico preocupada em como vai ser isso... Faculdade e Renesme...

-Vamos estar todos lá Bella... Você, Jasper e Edward vão ter praticamente a mesma carga horária de aulas na DMS... Rosalie e eu vamos ter iguais e diferentes de vocês... E Emmet... Bem, ele vai ter aulas de manhã e os treinos só a noite. Sempre vai ter alguém em casa, não se preocupe.

-Só o fato de estar longe dela me preocupa... – a levantei colocando no meu colo. O semblante de Alice entristeceu. Podia ter se passado três meses, mas ela ainda se considerava culpada por tudo. – Não estou com medo que ela suma Alice... Quando for mãe vai entender que eu estando na sala e ela no quarto me preocupa. – Alice assentiu mais ainda com uma aura entristecida.

Renesme estava com quatro para cinco meses e era a alegria da casa. Ela tinha nos ajudado a sair do marasmo e medo do mês seguinte a todo aquele caos. Sulpicia não tinha mais dado as caras, e eu duvidava que ela fosse voltar a aparecer.

Edward, Emmet e Jasper haviam comprado uma casa em Dartmouth, todos moraríamos juntos. Mas nós três ainda não tínhamos visto a casa, já que eles diziam ser surpresa. Menos de um mês nossas vidas mudariam... E sempre que pensava isso me dava um frio na barriga.

-Amores... Temos que ir. – Edward disse na porta. Suspirei e assenti.

Me despedi de todos e eu e Edward saímos em direção contraria a Forks.

-Tem certeza? - perguntou olhando pelo retrovisor.

-Tenho que fazer isso... É a casa dos meus pais. – ele assentiu continuando a dirigir. Paramos na casa tão conhecida por mim. Apesar de que as cores escuras e o semblante frio não me davam nenhum conforto. Saímos do carro, eu ainda segurava Renesme e Edward ia com a mão nas minhas costas. Entramos.

-Essa casa é muito sombria... – ele comentou.

-Sempre foi... – Aro gostava de algo perto da realeza gótica. As paredes eram vinho, combinava com os móveis de mogno e os detalhes que eles tinham em dourado.

-Não deixa de ser bonito...

-Me dá arrepios. – ele passou o braço pela minha cintura e continuamos a andar pela casa. A cozinha, onde eu era terminantemente proibida de ir, por Sulpicia achar uma afronta os patrões entrarem onde só empregados tinham que entrar. O escritório de Aro, onde aprendi a não entrar por medo. A sala de jantar, tão fria e mórbida quanto o resto da casa. Subimos as escadas. – Meu quarto.

Entramos. Aquele quarto não tinha nada a ver comigo. As paredes lilás, lisas, uma prateleira com livros que nunca peguei, uma cabeceira com fotos minhas quando pequena, e um guarda roupa cheio de vestidos que eu odiava.

-A primeira vez que estive aqui, achei esse quarto o oposto de você. – ri.

-E ele é... Por isso o quarto no colégio era tão diferente. Meus tios odiavam! – saí do quarto indo em direção a suíte.

-Bella, você não...

-Preciso sim. – dei Renesme pra ele e entrei no quarto.

Ali, eu podia dizer, que nunca tinha entrado. Pelo menos enquanto era habitado por eles. O guarda-roupa estava revirado, mas a cama e o resto do quarto estava impecável.

-Acredita que nunca entrei aqui? – ele assentiu – Pelo menos não que eu lembre... Devo ter entrando quando meus pais ainda eram vivos...

Passei a mão pela cômoda e abri as gavetas. Alguns papeis, que eu não queria ler. Nada me importava ali... Mexi nos papeis os revirando e vi uma foto. A peguei e senti as lágrimas arderem em meus olhos. Eu já tinha visto aquela imagem!

O homem de bigode sorria radiante olhando para a mulher sentada que amamentava um bebê. A mulher deixava seus cabelos meio avermelhados caírem sobre o colo, enquanto o bebê se alimentava e deixava a outra mão espalmada no outro seio. Senti Edward atrás de mim, olhando para a foto.

-São meus pais... – ele não disse nada – Uma vez eu tinha achado essa foto no escritório de Aro... Fiquei três dias trancada do quarto sem saber o por que e nunca mais entrei lá.

-Eles parecem muito felizes. – sorri assentindo.

-Até onde eu sei, minha mãe tinha dificuldade de engravidar... Algo hereditário... Sulpicia não pode.

-Parece que puxou o seu pai então... – eu ri, achando realmente graça. Já que, tinha dezoito anos, e já tinha engravidado duas vezes.

-Ainda bem... – me virei passando a mão pelo rosto de Renesme, ela fez um barulho engraçado e nós dois rimos. – Vamos...

-Ainda tem algum cômodo?

-Tem a biblioteca, outros quartos, o sótão e o porão... Mas acho que vou pedir para alguém especializado tomar conta disso... Ver o que posso vender daqui e depois reformar essa casa.

-Poderíamos vir morar aqui depois da faculdade... – eu o olhei. Edward era o melhor homem do mundo! – É bonita, perto da casa dos meus pais...

-Eu te amo sabia? – ele riu de lado e eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, com a mão livre ele afagou minha bochecha.

-Eu também te amo... – dei um selinho nele.

-Vem com a mamãe... – disse esticando os braços, sentindo Renesme se inclinar pra frente vindo pra mim. A aconcheguei e ela soltou outro barulho engraçado. Saímos da casa e eu a olhei de perto do carro.

-Quando a gente voltar, ela vai estar muito diferente.

-Espero. Espero também devolver a ela a alegria que mostra nessa foto. – olhei para a foto na minha mão.

-Nós vamos. – o olhei sorrindo.

-Juntos...

-Sempre.

...

Alice, Bella e Rosalie ainda estavam paradas olhando de boca aberta para a casa. Jasper, eu e Emmet sorriamos vendo a surpresa delas.

-Gostaram?

-Se nós gostamos? – Alice gritou – È perfeita!

Voltei meu olhar para a casa. Não era tão grande quanto a de nossos pais, mas era confortável. Quatro quartos, cozinha, dois banheiros, sala, um pequeno escritório e uma área com varanda.

-Como conseguiram isso? – Rosalie perguntou chegando perto de Emmet, mas ainda embasbacada.

-Não foi fácil – ele disse se gabando e eu ri com Jasper, sabendo que tinha sido mole comprar aquela casa com um acréscimo de vinte mil no que era realmente valia – Mas a gente faz tudo por vocês... – Rosalie o agarrou.

-Vamos entrar? – perguntei. Bella sorriu assentindo e eu peguei Renesme de seu colo. Era engraçada a sensação que tinha em segurar Renesme. Bella devia sentir a mesma coisa, mas era como se algo se encaixasse.

-Está tudo tão lindo!

-Mamãe que decorou. – disse sorrindo me sentando no sofá, colocando Renesme nas minhas pernas e brincando a fazendo rir. – Ela é a melhor.

-Com certeza!

-E os quartos? – Alice perguntou pulando. Do jeito que Renesme gostava de pular, ela seria bem parecida com Alice nesse aspecto.

-São quatro... Um para cada um e vamos deixar o outro vago... Depois pensamos se vamos deixar para quando papai e mamãe vierem pra cá, ou alugamos, ou transformamos em alguma coisa... Sei lá. Vamos ficar uns anos aqui certo? Pode ficar para Renesme... – Emmet explicava pegando a mão de Rosalie, girei os olhos quando ele a olhou malicioso – Quer conhecer o nosso ursinha? – Rosalie sorriu assentindo. Emmet a pegou no colo a fazendo gritar, e nos fazendo rir, indo pro corredor e sumindo.

-Eu também quero conhecer o meu! – Alice gritou e Jasper pegou sua mão – Ah, não... Quero ir no colo também! – ri vendo a cara de Jasper. Esse suspirou e a pegou, Alice sorriu acenando pra gente. Renesme balançou a mãozinha em seu thau desajeitado.

-E então, o que achou?

-É linda... Perfeita pra nós sete! – ela riu – Isso não assusta você? – a olhei confuso – Essas mudanças... – ela viu que eu ainda não entendia – Deixa... Talvez que sou paranóica...

-Não... Fala, o que quer dizer?

-Minha vida sempre foi tão... Previsível. Em casa tinha que fazer o que mandassem, na escola, extravasava nas festas e saídas e coisa e tal... Mas essa Bella... Mãe – sorriu passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos já grandinhos de Renesme – Esposa – passou a mão pelo meu rosto – Eu não conheço essa... – sorri.

Coloquei Renesme no chão, a vendo começar a se esforçar para engatinhar, logo conseguindo ir pouco a pouco em frente. Cheguei mais perto de Bella passando meus braços por seu corpo.

-Você tem feito muito bem até agora... – ela riu e colocou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço me arrepiando.

-Eu quero que você e Renesme sejam felizes... São as pessoas mais importantes pra mim, e essa vida nova, cheia de felicidade me assusta. – passou o braço pela minha cintura – Eu nunca passei muito tempo feliz Edward. Isso me assusta. Penso que a qualquer momento algo vai acontecer e...

-Nada vai acontecer! A gente vai brigar... Vamos nos preocupar... Mas não temos que ter medo Bella... Nos amamos, somos felizes... Isso que importa. – ela assentiu me olhando e sorrindo – Mas tranqüila?

-Com você? Sempre... – eu ri e ela me beijou. Apertei sua cintura, o efeito que Bella tinha sobre mim nunca tinha diminuído, era o mesmo que o beijo de um ano atrás tinha feito comigo. Ouvimos o grito de Renesme e a olhamos, ela estava sentada perto da estante, reclamando por atenção. Sorrimos indo sentar ao lado dela no chão.

Bella me olhou sorrindo, enquanto Renesme testava suas habilidades de engatinhar, indo de um para o outro, rindo e soltando alguns gritinhos. Ver Bella e Renesme felizes me enchia do tal sentimento... Eu não tinha nome pra ele. Era algo que transcendia o amor.

-Edward? – olhei para elas que me olhavam. Renesme já estava apoiada em minhas pernas esticadas no chão, sorri a levantando acima da cabeça. Bella veio para o meu lado e eu vi um flash antes da risada de Alice.

* * *

**Mas uma fic terminada, e estou tão feliz por isso!**

**Sendo que, eu tenho pensado numa continuação para essa(que já comecei) e até uma terceira (só pensamentos), mas não me adianta nada continuar escrevendo se vocês acharem que está bom por aqui...**

**E então? O que acham de uma continuação?**

**Me respondam, e dependendo da resposta terão a continuação de Destination! ^^**

**Ah, e eu vou começar a postar outra _"Fruto Proibido"_**

**Uma palhinha para vocês ;****

_"-Calma aê, cara! – vi Jasper segurá-lo – O que foi?_

_-Aquela ali... – Emmet respirou fundo – É Isabella Swan!_

_..._

_-E do que quer escapar?_

_-Ultrapassando limites de novo, Cullen._

_-Argh! Você é irritante._

_..._

_-Oh não... – ela sorriu – Esses detalhes sórdidos, realmente não me interessam..._

_-Mais não tem nenhum detalhe sórdido... – me aproximei de novo e ela voltou a avermelhar-se. – Pelo menos, não um que eu contaria a você... – ela sorriu._

_-Bem... – voltou o olhar para o papel que continuava em suas mãos, virando de costas pra mim – Então, por que? – eu já estava bastante próximo e dei mais alguns passos e encostei em suas costas. – O que...?_

_-Por que você não saiu da minha cabeça... – sussurrei em seu ouvido, a sentindo estremecer perto de mim."_


	21. AVISO:

_**Bem... Seguindo a idéia de uma leitora voltei aqui para poder dizer que a continuação de **__**Destination **__**já está sendo postada, com o título **__**Eternity"**__**...**_

_**Quem não sabia agora está sabendo, e espero que possa ler a continuação ^^**_

_**;** **_

_**Encontro vocês em Eternity! ^^**_


End file.
